Tightrope
by snowrabbit2012
Summary: SasuxSaku They met two years after the war. He was still an avenger. She still can't give up on him. Their fate entwined after that fateful day. Would she tell him of the consequence of that memorable night? Or would it be too late for Sasuke? /canon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**-This is a Sasuke X Sakura fanfic. My first fic to write and publish here.**  
**-Yes, I love their pairing, they're my ultimate OTP.**  
**-This has been in my head for quite sometime now and I need to get it out.**  
**-sorry for the grammar errors. **  
**-rated M at some point.**  
**-please enjoy and comment, or rather review... all of them are accepted. Just try to avoid my kunai and shuriken, and my Katon no Jutsu if ever. :3 kidding~**

**PS: -the story will be dragging for awhile at some chapters, you've been warned! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, it's already noon. Sakura had stopped from walking merely 10 minutes ago, and tried to cool her feet from the running stream she saw down the road. She smiled as she felt the comfortable water on her aching feet. Konoha was still a few miles away.

She looked around her...its peaceful...and the scar of the recent war was barely visible. Well, almost.

How many years has it been, when all of the 5 nations across the whole continent decided to fight together as one against the evil plans of Orochimaru, Kabuto and Tobi? In all of the history of ninja, the last war was the biggest, yet also the saddest. It was never an easy task, especially for the new generation of ninja who had just passed the Chuunin and Jounin exams, it was a terrible and scary experience. Many had died, but they're not forgotten. Many had survived, but the aftermath of the war was a great lesson for them, the fierce battle and the honor of scars were forever imprinted in their hearts. Each and everyone's pain, triumph, sadness, dreams and goals were inched in each other's soul which settled deeper to each individual as the Will of Fire burns fiercely within. Many had shed tears, many had mourned, many had been lost, many had been damaged, there were a lot of casualties, many had to go through it, but as a human, to survived and lived the memories of war, and to protect what they believed, and to passed on the fire of their nation's dream, passion, soul and heart, it's what everyone was working on these past 2 years. It's hard from the beginning. Every nation had its own loss, but they tried to stand up. Stand proud with dignity, to be able to survive the war and wished that another won't happen again.

Each nation comes to an agreement, the alliance that had started in the war still continues to this day. Each promised to help each other, to aid and assist in the rehabilitation of each other especially in Konoha, where the most damaged have been inflicted not directly by the 4th Nin War, but from the attack they have received from Pain. After that, as if the loss and pain wasn't enough and just as the village was starting to cope up, they have joined the war. Konoha's resources had almost been depleted, but they made it and achieved victory. In this past 2 years, Konoha village has been restored, but not the same way as it was before. But still it was Konoha. Its physical attribute may have been destroyed and changed, but never its shinobi heart and soul. The village people are more than thankful, that they survived the recent war, and have a tale to tell to the next generation of courageous and brave budding ninja of Konoha. They still have the fire in them which they'll be able to pass to the eager and promising generations.

Ninjas have been deployed here and there, in missions to aid, or to assist to other villages. Sakura had just finished her mission from the Sand Country, and was on her way home to Konoha. She personally requested it from the Hokage, because she wants to check and study old Chiyo's personal data on medical ninjutsu and the different herbs and the concoctions she can use for medicinal purposes. This was the only time she had to thoroughly see and study old Chiyo's research. After all, she was studying medicine to help others, to gain more knowledge, and just to improve herself. At her age now, she far exceeds Tsunade-sama's ability in medical ninjutsu. But she didn't stop there, there are a lot of things to learn, lots of things to discover. The recent war taught her, that life is too precious. Friends can be gone on a second before you knew it.

She picked up her bag to continue the long walk towards Konoha. She already sent a falcon addressed to Lady Tsunade, so they'll be expecting her arrival. Meanwhile, in Konoha, the falcon had just arrived in the aviary tower, and one of the attendants there took the missive attached in the falcon's leg. They recognized it was Sakura's. Immediately, they sent it to the Hokage. Tsunade read the note, folded it just as Shizune arrived.

"Sakura?" Shizune asked as she closed the door, Ton-Ton on her left arm.

"Yeah, she'll be coming home, and was on her way now," Tsunade replied. She stood up and faced the balcony-window. She could see the new Konoha in perfect view. It wasn't the same as before. From the remnants of Pain's Shinra Tensei attack, Konoha's center became a barren crater that stretched two miles in diameter. The only remaining intact were the houses on the far end of the village that settled near the gigantic walls that encircle the whole village. Since the rehabilitation of the village, the geographical and topographical of Konoha were changed. As a part of reconstructing the whole village, they had thrown in rocks and land fill the center of the crater, flattened it like a plateau and placed where the new houses and buildings were built. They leave a deep gap between the plateau and the main wall and the only way to get into the village and out the walls was a series of strategic bridges and zigzag stairs that connects the whole village to what remains to be the original level of the former land. A lot of historical places in Konoha had been gone and to mention a few, the Uchiha compound which was located in the eastern part of Konoha, the Naka Shrine and a lot of important and historical places. There were still a lot of rubbles around and a lot of constructions were on-going. Tsunade sighed.

"What seems to be the matter, Lady Tsunade?"

"Sakura discovered the medicine for the incurable 'red demon' disease. When she arrives, she will immediately report her findings in the science department and will be busy. I want you to lead this one Shizune,"

"Would Sakura be the one to personally deliver this? I mean, she discover this,"

Tsunade sighed again then faced Shizune.

"No, she'll hand over the whole research to you. I want her to do something else," Tsunade said, without changing her demeanor.

"...and?" Shizune asked. She sensed Tsunade's been worrying over something.

"I'm seeing myself with Sakura...back when I was young, Shizune,"

"Well, is it not good? I mean, right at her age now, I could say she fairly surpassed you already with all of what she achieved when it comes to medicine, she even achieved enough to be called a doctor now,"

"Yes, and I'm proud of her. What I'm talking about is...her current state..." Tsunade paused for a while, as flashes of the past went by in her mind, "she will end up like me…grow old, alone..."

Shizune twitched with the word _old_. Of all the words not listed in her dictionary, it's that word, yet she spoke it without hesitation. She's really serious about this.

Shizune knew too well that other side of story when it comes to Tsunade. She lost her brother, Nawaki in the 3rd Nin War and she lost her lover, Dan too. She was hurt by it all; enough to leave the village just like that, enough to traumatize her, enough to make her became afraid of blood. She left the village, her life, her profession, everything to escape reality, to escape sadness. Because at that time, it hurts so much, so she needs to run…run away from it all.

"It's too early to say that," Shizune tried to fake a laugh, "I mean..."

"You know what I mean. Lately, Sakura's been taking a lot of missions. Not that I have problems with it, but it seems she's avoiding everything..."

Shizune shuts up. After merely a minute, she went towards the desk. "Should we get worried? She's smart, and she knows what she's doing. Put some faith on her Tsunade-sama," she said softly. Ton-ton squirms to agree.

Tsunade sighed. Somehow, it won't just get off her. One of these days, she'll have to talk to her.

Sakura arrived on the huge gate that faced the southern part of the village. It was still the same huge gate she remembers when she was still a toddler. That big A and N letters in the gate, so distinguishable even at far. It spells home to her and among the shinobi who had been sent to far-away missions. Seeing that gate relieved so much of the tiredness they've been carrying. Its home. A smile crossed on her lips. There's really nothing a place like home, she thought. She had been gone for a month, yet it seemed she have been gone home for a year. She stretched her arms, and inhaled the fresh cold air. She passed by the guards on duty and waved a smiling hello to them. The two guards abruptly stand on their feet and gave her a bow. She gave them a smile and told them not to be too stiff. Really, being respected like that just because she's now a Juunin was one thing she'll never get used to. Well, it was too early then, she just became a Jounin three months ago when the exam resumed. Now, she could actually apply as ANBU if she wants too. But it's far from her mind right now, she's focused on nothing else but to study medicine, enhanced her strength and to help others.

She's been well-known as the Hokage's apprentice, a second Tsunade as they say it. Maybe because Tsunade had trained her personally and that she inherited her monstrous strength, or the ability of a medic-nin. She's honored to be called like that, and it became one of her reasons to train harder. She didn't want to disappoint her shishou. After the last war, she spent most of her time in the hospital, as one of the resident doctors. It kept her busy, she learned from it and she helped and met other people. Aside from that, she kept on receiving personal training from Tsunade once in a while. She also made sure she never skipped her daily trainings alone. Sometimes she would spar with Ino, or she would ask either the boys of the former Team 7.

From the huge gate, inside the premises of the village, she halted and looked further on the road...there were a lot of changes, she noticed. Even though she lived here, she seldom paid any attention to her surroundings. But it relived her to see, everyone so alive. It gives her a bit of sadness now that she sees every people, trying to get back on their feet, rebuilding their lives. Not just the whole Konohagakure, but everyone and everything around it. And just with that thought, Shikamaru appeared in the corner.

"Yo," he greeted.

"What's up, Shikamaru?" she smiled. As usual, he was in that lazy face of his. Among her peer, Shikamaru has been the earliest to achieve the rank of Chuunin. Now, he's in ANBU. He greatly partake a huge contribution as a tactician from the recent war.

"Tsunade said to get you," he scratches his head, then muttered, "so troublesome,"

She smiled. _I think that side of his hadn't changed. _

"I can still find my way to the Hokage tower y'know, " she said with a bit of giggling.

"Orders," he just simply said.

_What does Tsunade think of me, I mean, I just did a research mission_! She arched a brow. But that was Tsunade's way. And she smiled. The Hokage has been posting as her guardian, her trainor, her second parent. She could be a doting kind of parent just like this. She must've missed her badly.

As they walked towards the Hokage Tower, she thought about her friends. Looking back over the past, they were just eager grade schoolers who're overly excited to attend the academy. She was just a cry-baby Sakura, and the kids specially the boys were just mischievous brats before. Now, they were in line with their own league, achieved various honors, and were the pride of their village. And the one who had changed among all of them, was Naruto. With that stream of thought, she wondered if anything had changed _on her at all. _

"Heard anything from him?" she asked Shikamaru, who lazily stride before her. He glanced back at her.

"Who? Ah," he resumed his head back to the road, "he's still out there, looking for _him_,"

She looked at the ground and sadness crossed her face. She was asking about Naruto. Like her, he's been taking mission, an A to S class.

"Lady Tsunade has been grumpy this week because he won't stop asking her for missions. You know the scenario, the usual. So to get him bouncing off the walls from her office she had no choice but to give into his demands,"

"...he's not gonna give up is he?" It was more of talking to herself.

"You know him, more than anyone else. You were with the team 7. Of course he's not the kind to give up. He demonstrated it to us countless times. He's been taking missions here and there in the hopes that one of those, he'll be able to crossed paths with the Uchiha," Shikamaru said, mindful of what her reaction would be. People know, well, it's not a secret, that she liked the missing nin. No, that would be an understatement. She _LOVED _Uchiha Sasuke.

She flinched. Just the mere mention of the name brings a lot of emotion to her. She didn't answer. And she choose not to divulge much further as she saw the Hokage Tower in sight. So divert this conversation which was beginning to bring uneasiness on her, she changed the subject.

"Temari said hi. She liked the gift you sent her,"

Shikamaru blushed and scratches his head trying to avoid Sakura's smiling gaze.

"O-oh…" he nodded.

"C'mon Shika, why don't you just propose already. You two were so obvious y'know,"

"What are you talking about?" The Nara genious trying to feign ignorance.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Gaara-kun?"

"Y'know, how can you simply call Gaara with a –kun. He's the Kazekage,"

"So Kankuro had said," Sakura chirped, "so, what stopped you?"

Shikamaru stopped walking and looked at her, "We're both busy you know that. It's not the right time, there's so much to do, so much to accomplish. Konoha is under rehabilitation and Sand is facing yet another political drama that they must solve. She has to be there for Gaara. We can't let our personal desires get in the way right now and she understood that. We mutually understood that," he stares at the sky, "someday…but not right now," she smiled to Sakura, "besides, women are TROUBLESOME!"

Sakura giggled. "I envy Temari-san…" she dreamily whispered. Shikamaru just stared at her saddened face.

"Well, let's just say we'll wait for that day when _he'll be back_ and let's see from there. Lett's put a bet on that shall we?" Shikamaru winked at her which made her blushed.

She knew what's he's talking about. And Shikamaru was just trying to lighten up the mood. For she knows there's no guarantee on when it will happen. Or will it ever happen. Her mind drifted to Naruto, he was still determined to get Sasuke back to Konoha, despite the warrant put on the missing nin. The entire shinobi nation wants his head in the platter. There's no way Naruto will just accept it like that, all hell will break lose. He still considered Sasuke as his friend, and he will fight for it no matter what. For Naruto, this is about him and Sasuke, the bond they've shared, their fight as men. And he won't let others, be it Kage or the shinobi council gets in between them. And Tsunade will definitely side with Naruto. If ever this could go on, it will be a start of a big conflict with the other nations, coz there's no way that Naruto will let his friend be touched by others. If there's one thing that's gonna get complex than this, then it'll be that Naruto was much stronger than he was 2 years ago. Heck, he could even be nominated as the next Hokage, yet he chooses to look for Sasuke!

_"...how can I be a kage, if I can't even save a friend? How can I convinced him to go back to Konoha? I may have saved the village, or the world, I may be the Hero, yet I can't saved Sasuke, I have no right to be called a Hokage right now," _

That's what she admired with Naruto, his dedication and determination. Yet, here she was, drowning herself with other things. Did it ever cross her mind to look for him too? There's that pang of pain in her chest. Yes, she looked for him. She always did. Or did she give up already? At one point she did, when he almost killed her. Her inner mind said she did abandon him, yet her other mind said she's not. She sighed. She has no time with this. She's dead tired and all she needed was her bed right now. After she reported her findings and research to Tsunade, she'll dash to her pad, take a nice shower and embrace her bed.

They reached the vicinity of the Hokage tower and went directly to the Kage's office. She bid a wary farewell to Shikamaru before she knocked on the office door.

Tomorrow, she'll need to take another mission...far from Konoha.

* * *

TBC

010313.4.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

* * *

Sakura woke up that day, hearing the wonderful chirping of the birds through her open window. It sounds like tiny ripples of water in high notes, sync to create a joyous melody to her ears. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. She was facing her window and she could see the sun's light through the dancing white curtains, as if it was being playfully tagged by the soft wind. This should be how mornings are, she thought.

She stretched her long legs, as well as her arms. Then she purrs like a cat. As she stretched, the comforter that covers her was kicked and her whole body was now exposed to see. She's only wearing a tight grey sleeveless shirt paired with her grey underwear. Not that she mind how she looked, it's comfortable to sleep on that after nights and nights of wearing her nin get up during missions, and for once, getting her body to breath once in a while is considered a luxury for her, in the comfort of her own place. She could only do that in her own private place though, that's why, after every mission, she wants to dash home. She had long been independent from her parents as her duties and responsibilities keep piling up after another, and she could no longer take up her parent's kindness and sheltering. She'd like not to bother them when ANBU's came popping up out in their doorway, even in the dead of the night just to notify her of when something came up or when she's needed or deliver urgent messages. The Haruno couple didn't mind it really, they were more than prepared the time they took and enroll their little girl in the academy, that sooner or later, she will do great as one of the most promising nin in Konoha. She's also on that age, where it's time for her to take care of herself, do things by herself, and prove to her parents that she can do it alone. So, after saving up from the money she earned from taking missions, she finally was able to buy her own apartment. During the rehabilitation of Konoha, and it was still on-going mind you, she was granted a privilege as a nin, and apart from many to mention benefits she had since she became a Jounin, so taking her own place now was but a breeze. And she took pride on her little sanctuary. It was small, just the right for her. It was situated in a nice and quiet neighborhood, not too far from the hospital and the Konoha tower.

Her dainty feet carried her to the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror and she was stared back by a girl in her 17. Her eyes were a big shining orb of jade, her face was smooth and white as a pearl, with the lively vibrant of rose tint on her cheeks. Her lips, full, luscious and red as cherries, that promises a thousand and one sensations if kissed. Her hair, so distinctive with that baby pink color, she had grown them in the past years, and now they reached up to her waist once again, shiny and smooth to touch. She runs her fingers to the wild strands that went to her face. Her reflection gave her a smile, sweet and innocent. Who says she's not beautiful?

Her eyes darted to her slender neck, down to her breasts. She's not wearing any bra, though they're in average size, they're perky and full. She went further down to her slim waist, her firm stomach that lacks any fats, down to her hips and her pair of luscious long legs. Aside from a few obvscure scars down her arms and legs, everything about her is almost perfect. Well, almost…

She had changed. She's far from the cry-baby, little Sakura, who was bullied by her classmates in the academy back when she was still five. She's far from that girl, who was called 'billboard forehead', who only sulked and cried over it because she did have a wide forehead. She was more confident on herself now. Knows when to fight, and knows how to carry and handles herself with confidence. When people still joked about her forehead, she will just answered them that, intelligent people tend to have huge forehead because they have bigger brains than the average people who has nothing inside their mushy brains but insult other people. Then she follows it with a laugh. It didn't bother her now, and that everything started because Ino, her best friend, was there to guide her, protect her. It was Ino who taught her to believe in herself.

Then, a flashback came up with her. It was the time during the academy lesson on flower arrangement. They were in the outskirt of a flower field in the village. Their sensei told them to pick some flowers, and that they'll be learning the art of Ikebana. She remembered their conversation that day.

"_The secret to Ikebana is to find the main flower, and then add others to compliment it. For example, the cosmos flower. If the cosmos is the main, then look at that boneset," Ino said pointing at the cluster of white small flowers Sakura picked, "that one will be the extra,"_

"_Ino-chan is amazing," Sakura thought as she looked at Ino admirably, "she knows everything, she's so fashionable and pretty. Her ninjutsu is cool. Compared to her…I am…" she looks on her hand now busy twirling the cluster of boneset._

"_Ino-chan is like the cosmos…and maybe, I'm like the boneset," Sakura voiced out sadly._

_Ino eyed her intently. Then she smiled. "What are you talking about? If you ask me, you aren't even a flower. You're just a bud," she said, smiling sheepishly at her._

She admits, she was hurt by that comparison by Ino. She didn't understand her words then, why she was compared to a bud. She came to realized, when she tried to ask her then, why she gave her a red ribbon on one beautiful afternoon.

"_Well, I just thought…that it'll be a waste if you'll just remain a bud. A flower is meaningless unless it blooms right?" she said, as she looked to Sakura, "Also, it could end up being a flower more beautiful than a cosmos,"_

She had cried then, able to understand what she meant. Since that day, she knew she had changed a little. She clung into Ino's words, believed that one day she'll definitely bloom into a beautiful flower. And she was more than grateful to her, because Ino was her goal then. And everything, started on that day.

Then she suddenly saw _him_ in her mind, the unmistakable raven colored hair and the obsidian eyes that remind her of an endless pit of darkness…darkness that will turn as red as blood.

She shut her eyes and diverted them on the floor. Her brows furrowed.

"Damn it, why did I suddenly remember him?" she hissed on herself. She put a hand on her head, as if that simple gesture, could deny the truth that showed on the reflection on her eyes in the mirror. _She missed him!_ No. Not only that. She is _longing_ for him. Because in the deepest recesses of her heart and soul, there is only one man she ever devoted herself. There is only one man she cared. And there is only one man she ever loved.

She inhaled deeply and shook her head, trying to clear her mind from the sudden intrusion on her memories. If there's one thing she can be proud of herself, that is despite all this years, she survived a broken heart by trying to forget the pain, the loneliness, and the longing for him and move on with her life! Because she knew, she already accepted the truth, he won't come back. And she can't keep on dreaming forever.

After analyzing herself in the mirror, and seemed satisfied on what she saw, she went ahead to the shower area, and went on with her morning routines. Today, she'll go straight to the Hokage tower and will discuss her findings about the 'red demon' disease, and will ask another solo mission to Tsunade. Anything will do, just as long as it keeps her busy and occupied.

Because whether she admitted it or not, being busy with other things, taking up missions to divert her attention, was her way to forget him…_Uchiha Sasuke!_

_Hokage Tower – Hokage office_

Tsunade was busy signing and stamping her paperwork as usual when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said, as usual in her harsh voice.

Came walking in the door was the heavy built, scar-faced man, Morino Ibiki. "Excuse me, Tsunade-sama,"

"Ibiki, what brings you here?" she asked without lifting her eyes from reading her documents. Honestly, if only she could burn all the papers right now, she would gladly do it. Being a Hokage was not an easy task indeed. Running the whole village was okay. Signing and reading scrolls after scrolls of documents every single day was another story. Office work was never her thing to begin with! That's why Tsunade kept a bottle of sake in her drawers.

"I just received Intel reports. We got a lead to _him_" he said. Tsunade's hand abruptly stopped mid-air. Her head shoots up to look at Ibiki. He reached up to his coat and retrieved a scroll and world map as he walked towards Tsunade's desk, "three days ago he was last spotted in the southern border, near the Water Country,"

Tsunade looked at the map and then opened the scroll Ibiki handed out to her. She read the report, running her eyes on every word written on it. As an unconscious habit, she bit the nails on her right thumb.

"He's that near already! But this was three days ago! He might have already entered the border and was already inside the Fire Country, tch…" she said as she absent mindedly nipped her nails. When she did that, she was already in her 'thinking' mode.

Sasuke was still an avenger. He already achieved one of his goals when he killed his older brother, Itachi, in exchanged for a sad and painful truth. Konoha was behind, rather played a role on the massacre of his clan. Despite how much Itachi had told him that it was to deflect the rising greed for power within the Uchiha people, Sasuke's deft to his explanation. He still insisted that Konoha made Itachi suffer, and with that, he will kill those who made his brother suffer. After the war, he swore he would get his next goal. Destroy Konoha and re-establish his clan. Because of the threat, and the knowledge how powerful Sasuke has become, Konoha strengthened its borders. Search has also been conducted throughout the years, sniffing his hideout, and gathering reports about his every move. The last they knew, he broke into the Hidden Grass's impregnable prison and was gathering rogue and powerful nins to aide on his side. No actual report as to who have followed him though. The least they worried about it now was when it would be another Pain incident, where Konoha was almost destroyed. Right now, they have to find him while he's still far away from Konoha. They need solid evidence on his whereabout, or it'll be too late.

"We have ANBU's stationed and guarding the borders. This report still needs confirmation for its reliability though. Since everyone could give out false claims on his whereabouts because of the large reward on his head,"

"There's still that! I wish the stupid daimyos would stop poking their nose where it doesn't belong! They only makes things go complicated than they already were. Just perfect bastards!" she shouted then slapped her desk.

Ibiki flinched. _Here she goes again_, he thought, controlling much not to roll his eyes.

"If only I'm given a chance, just a one in a billion chance, I'm going to wring the necks of those shitheads who only knows how to give orders around!" she shouted as she stood up, banging her desk with her two hands now. Ibiki just eyed her and thought, the desk must've been made with the strongest material as it could withstand her enormous strength. He almost took pity on the poor table though, being the shock absorber of her stress every day. Then Tsunade inhaled deeply and resume her seat again, "good heavens, it already ruined my day!" she mumbled to herself. Then she looked at Ibiki again, "then?"

Ibiki was slightly off guard with Tsunade's little musings. He was wide-eyed, but he immediately composed himself with a clear on his throat.

"I've already sent a group of ANBU to check this report and to scout the area, just to be sure,"

"Ah… that would be good. If there's one thing that Orochimaru taught him well, that was the ability to hide this good. And as usual, report directly to me for any small or even the slightest news you have gathered. I don't want this to leak out especially around those two wrinkled councils. I have enough of shitloads already to even bother myself with them," she said, ending their conversation, just as a knocked was heard through the door. Tsunade puts her open palm in the air towards Ibiki, telling him to shut up, "Come in!"

It was Sakura. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah, Sakura. I told you yesterday you need not to report today," she said. Sakura entered and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I just need to submit this written report," she paused and looked at Ibiki who gave her a slight nod towards her as soon as their eyes met as a gesture of greetings. She bowed towards him too and gave him a smile, "Ohayou Ibiki-sensei, did I bother you?" she asked Tsunade as she handed out her scroll.

"No, not at all. He was about to leave when you came," she said and opened her scroll and gives a thorough run on her report.

"Yes, please excuse me," said Ibiki who bowed slightly towards them and threaded himself towards the door.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Report on some nukenin (rogue ninjas) being seen lurking in the southern border," she said without looking at her.

"Ahh…," she said, losing the interest on it. Rouge ninjas, trying to terrorize small villages are not new to them. Genins were usually sent to apprehend this kind of cases. It is considered under a D or C rank missions, depends on how tough the missions or how strong the reported nukenins were.

"About your discovery…"

"Ah, yeah. I'd like to personally do the presentation please, it'll start in 30 minutes, I was told," Sakura said.

"Shizune can do that, she already did the necessary preparations," Tsunade said in a stern face, looking directly to Sakura's eyes.

"Yes, but this was _my_ discovery, and I think it's _my right_ to present it _myself_,' she said with that confidence in her voice. She knew Tsunade being a prick sometimes. And she needs to show her that sometimes, some things won't go the way her Shishou wanted it.

They do the staring contest for a while, jade eyes versus honey-colored ones. Sakura was determined. It clearly shows in her eyes. Tsunade gave up with a sigh.

"Aa…I got it, I got it," she said as she wave her hand and slump herself backwards to her swivel, her chin rested on her right hand, elbows were bend and supported with the armchair, "can I bribe you with this?" Out from her drawer was a small bottle of perfume. Sakura noted, it was a famous brand from the Water Country and was out lately in limited stocks, "the Mizukage, Mei gave this to me y'know, just thought you might want it,"

"What do you think I am, a six-year old kid!?"

"You're still a kid,"

"I'll be 18 next month,"

"That's still a kid,"

"No, it's a coming of age. And stop insisting with it, I would still say no,"

"I'm kidding okay? I'm going to give this to Shizune instead," she said, eyeing her as she played the bottle with her left hand, pouting her mouth.

"Mou~" Sakura retorted as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she questioned her Shishou's rank as a Sannin and now a Hokage. But well, that was a part of her charm. And she loved her like she was her mother. This was one side of Tsunade she rarely showed towards other people.

"Well, then. Do the presentation," she said as she stood up, "Impress me and I might change my mind and will give this to you instead," she said giving her a wink as she pocketed the small bottle on her sleeve, "let's go!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, smiling as she followed Tsunade outside the door. The meeting with the panel of board for medicine, the doctors, researchers, the two council and a few people in the medical line were going to be held in one of the conference rooms of the Hokage tower. When they arrived, the room was already packed with the necessary people, and everything had already been set-up by Shizune. Tsunade called on to Shizune and whispered to her about the changes. Sakura apologetically bows to Shizune which was reciprocated with a smile. Tsunade went to her designated chair, following behind her was Shizune. As soon as Tsunade sits comfortably on her chair, everyone in the room silently finds their own seats.

Sakura started the meeting and presentation.

* * *

TBC 010413.6.36P edited


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

* * *

It has been 3 days since Sakura came back from her mission in Hidden Sand Village, Wind Country. And it has been that long since she had presented her research to Tsunade and the medical people about her great discovery. It has also been that long since she was denied of any request for a mission. So with nothing else to do, she resumed her station as a doctor in the Konoha Hospital, making her daily rounds, working more than 12 hours a day, sometimes even longer when the need arises. As for the last three days, her only patient were a girl who had accidentally twisted her arm from playing, a boy who had a cold, and an old lady who had an asthma attack. The worst case was two ANBU who were admitted in bloody condition, a few broken ribs, dislocated joints, kunai inflicted wounds and punctured lungs.

After the presentation, she abruptly asked Tsunade for any mission. Tsunade, gave her a stern face and a solid no and that she has to stay in the village for any upcoming important mission. She didn't understand why she has to be on stand-by and was ready to argue but Tsunade won't have it. She left the Hokage office, fuming and cursing under her breath.

It's Sunday and it's her day-off and now she's bored. It's already 9 in the morning, she had awoken hours ago, but she decided to stay and roll on her bed. She's staring at her ceiling in a daze thinking that this is how Sundays should be; quiet, peaceful, serene and tranquil.

"Forehead!" someone screamed followed by the loud banging at the door.

_Okay, NOT_, she thought. She rolled her eyes in irritation as soon as she heard another banging on the door again. Just great, she forgot about her…Ino the pig!

She forgot to visit her after her mission from Suna. Well, she forgot about it, and she was occupied with a lot of things. Ino had asked her to buy an earring which was made from a specialize kind of quartz found only in the red sand of Suna. She bought them but it had slip from her mind to give it to Ino. _Shit!_ She mumbles while digging her head more on the pillow

"Forehead! Answer me! I know you're in there!" called Ino again followed with her banging the door. Sakura growl and pulled up the blanket over her head as if that could mute Ino's screaming outside her apartment.

"Sakura! I swear to my neighbor's balls I'm gonna break this damn door if you don't open it this minute!" Ino screamed.

That's it, she throw the blankets and run towards the door. The hell she cares how she looks right now but she run towards the door and opened it. She wore her usual, white cotton shirt and white undies, hair disheveled on her head and dark circles on her eyes due to lack of sleep. The last thing she needs is for a frantic and crazy Ino breaking her door!

"Fuck you Pig, it's Sunday and I stayed till 2am in the hospital. Can't you let me rest in peace just for today?" she growled on her eyes squinted, looking at the blond-haired woman in front of her.

"Good morning to you too," she chirped making her way inside ignoring and without waiting for Sakura's invitation to come in. She didn't mind Sakura's disheveled appearance, nor her scandalous attire. She's used to it. Sakura closed the door while Ino found her way to her kitchen. Sakura lazily trudge to her bed again. She slumped back and crawls on her comforter, face down, lazily and closed her eyes.

Her apartment is just a plain apartment, without rooms, except for the bathroom. Everything is separated by dividers. From the door, you can actually see her bed on the left, hidden with netting around it, serving as the divider, which can be slide on and off just like how curtains work. Just across the door is her living area that consists of a couch, a glass center table, a lampshade on the left side, and the tv and the cabinet on the right. Behind it was the large ceiling to floor window that has a sliding glass panel that leads to the veranda. Further down to the right are the bathroom, and then the small kitchen that has a counter which separated it from the rest of the room.

Her bed is a king sized bed, she'd make sure of that. She just loved to roll on her fluffy bed. After all, it's one of those she considered a luxury, and resting and sleeping is her luxury, after tons of tiring missions and her shift from the hospital. Sleeping and bathing are two of her luxuries. She had many soft pillows and a two large bolster which she used to lift her tired legs and feet. Sometimes she just used to hug them at night. All of that covered in pastel colors of green while her soft comforter that covers the whole bed is of soft pastel pink.

"Just so you know Forehead, the gracious me came here to bring you breakfast," Ino barked as she came down from the kitchen towards the center table, bringing the food she had prepared from the kitchen "and to get the stuff I told you to," she said as she put it down the table.

Sakura growled and turn to her side to avoid the sunlight when Ino slide the red draperies open from her window together with the soft white see-through curtain beneath, light coming intensely and brightly, lighting the whole room.

"Pig" she murmured, eyes still closed.

"Get up, you need to eat this," Ino told her.

"Uhg, I need to sleep,"

"C'mon Forehead. I know you hadn't a decent meal since you came. And may I remind you neglecting to visit me at the shop since you came. Yes, I'm making you guilty! Now get up and eat this or I'll shove this on your throat. Tch. What would you do without me really?"

"What are you, my mother?" she said, finally sat up as sleep avoided her completely now. _Yeah, there goes my Sunday._

Ino sheepishly grin, revealing a perfect set of white teeth. "No, I'm your grandma,"

Sakura roll her eyes as smile draw on her face. She throws a pillow to Ino which was caught by the latter. "How do you know what I eat?" she asked as she trudges towards the couch, looking on the food Ino brought her. She sat up, curling her legs up to the couch embracing them towards her chest. Her chin rested on her knees. It's an onigiri with different furikake, a karaage, a potato salad, a sausage cut like an octopus, cherry tomatoes and sweetened tamago.

"Who do you think I am?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Heck, this is already a full bento for lunch Pig! Who says about breakfast again?" Sakura says as she started to pick the salad and eat, "You made this?"

"Yes,"

"Hell no!" she cough, "Yamanaka Ino made a full bento? The world just ended!" Sakura shrieked.

"Bitch," Ino scowled, "of course I'm joking! Mom made them! I just help her a bit," she said.

"Thanks Pig, I just can't find time to make these things. I'm practically living in the hospital's cafeteria for food. Not that it's a bad thing though, but home cooked meals are still the best," she said between munching, "thanked Auntie for me 'kay? I wish you inherited her genes when it comes to cooking though,"

"Shut up," Ino retorted.

"Yeah, and maybe Chouji can finally have a decent meal too," She teased. She knows that her best friend is going out with Chouji, "well, with that appetite of his, I guess he'll eat anything you serve him,"

"I'm learning from Kurenai-sensei. By the way, where's the earring I told you to buy?"

"Check the nightstand," she pointed the nightstand on her bed's right side, as she munches on the onigiri. Ino run towards it and found a small velvet box sitting on top of it. She opened it and squealed.

"Oh my gosh forehead, this is so beautiful," she said as she remove the pair and tried it on.

"I know, I had Temari helped me find it,"

"Thanks Forehead, you are so loved. By the way, have any plans today?"

"Nah, I plan to roll on my bed all day. I need to restore my chakra you know. Not until you barged here and ruined it,"

"You can do it, but come to Gin's BBQ later, around 5, rookie 9's gonna be there. Also with Neji's team. We're gonna have a bbq party. It's been so long since we did it and we kinda agreed to do a meet up again. Naruto just came back this early morning too,"

"Really?" her eyes gleamed with excitement. So, all of them are going to meet again. It's been so long since all of them are gathered together and it's a miracle that all are going to be present with all things getting busy now.

Everyone in the rookie 9 were now amazing Jounin's. Shikamaru and Neji were in ANBU.

"Yeah, so see you later okay? 5pm sharp at Gin's. I'm going to invite our other senseis, if they're available. Sai's gonna be there as well," Ino said as she made her way towards the door, "and forehead….?" Sakura looked at her, bewildered.

"Hm?" she hummed with the question on her eyes.

"You're undie is not so sexy, it's so plain and simple a guy won't get hard-on on that, so now you know my gift to you on your birthday," she winked then opened the door and hurriedly left her apartment laughing.

"Pig!" she shouted.

**~SxS~**

Later that night, Sakura went to Gin's and found out everyone was already there.

"Shikamaru! Why are we here! We should go to Ichiraku's! I want my Ramen, you hear me? I WANT MY RAMEN!"

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, as he brought his shot glass of sake on his lips.

Sakura just entered the place and she immediately found them because of the ruckus. No other than the loudest ninja of all, who else.

"Shut up Naruto! We managed to reserve this place so stay! You can have your ramen tomorrow but right now you need to shove a different food in your stomach! God knows you need it!" Ten-ten said, Sakura finally made her way towards them.

"T-That's right Naruto-kun. P-Please stay for a b-bit," Hinata stammers. She was beside Ten-Ten.

"If you say so Hinata-chan~" Naruto said as he blushes, which was reciprocated by Hinata with a meek smile and more blush on her face. Neji cleared his throat which alerted Hinata. The poor girl diverted his attention on her fingers which were now twiddling frantically because of nervousness. She almost forgot that Neji-nii-san was there!

Well, it's not a secret now that Naruto had his eye on the Hyuuga heiress. After that confession in front of Pain, and after the war, Naruto finally sees Hinata on a different level. He loves her. More than just an infatuation or admiration because of her strength to confess her true feelings towards him, but he finally realizes his feelings towards her too. But Naruto might face a more challenging fight than his previous battles, namely Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji. Man, they're more vigilant on guarding Hinata more than ever!

"Hey," Sakura approached them and greeted them. Everyone look at her and greeted her, the other's just give her a nod for acknowledgment.

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!" Naruto waved his hands on her and run towards her. She gave him a bear hug.

"Hi Naruto, haven't seen you for awhile, how are you?" she gave him a warm smile. Naruto lead her to one of the empty seats after saying his okay and as he kept on complaining about the restaurant's lacking of ramen in their menu and how asshole Shikamaru is for deceiving and dragging him today while he was on his way to Ichiraku's. She just giggled and greeted Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten who was sitting beside Shikamaru, and Chouji. On the other side seated were Shino, Lee (who was blabbering about the springtime of youth by the way) Neji and Sai. Kiba was seating on the far end with Akamaru behind him. Sakura seated next to Kiba, while Naruto seated himself next to her. A barbeque was already sizzling on the table and Chouji was flipping them. After awhile, bottle upon bottle of sake came.

"Sakura-san, you are as beautiful as the flowers in spring. Seeing you already bring so much joy in my heart," Lee blabbers upon seeing her. Sakura gave him a smile.

"Hi Ugly," Sai greeted her as he passed by behind him, still with that annoying fake smile of his, "haven't seen you for a while,"

"Hi to you too, Sai. Getting busy just like always. You?" she said. She ignored the nickname and honestly, she was getting used to it by now. It's a waste to argue with Sai with all of his senseless naming on them.

"Same here," his eyes crinkled as he gave his usual smiles, "just arrived this morning too. Dickless and I were together in the mission,"

"Sai, you bastard," Naruto shouted, "how many times do I have to tell drop the naming already!"

"What? That you're a dickless?" Sai answered.

"Stupid Sai, are we going at it again?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm just telling facts. I've read once in a book about it. You should see a doctor immediately you know. You might not be able to reproduce and you might not satisfy the Hyuuga girl with it," Sai stated nonchalantly.

"Sai, you're an asshole. Everything you read is twisted like that mind of yours, first of all, I have a d-" Naruto shouted, Sakura punch him on his head, "-ouch! What's that for Sakura-chan!"

"Stupid, Naruto!" Sakura said.

Kiba cheered that Naruto should show how dickless he is. Hinata turned red as a beet. Neji cleared his throat as Ten-ten serving him his sake while whispering not to mind them. Ino feed Chouji with the cooked barbecue. Shino was busy talking to a bug on his finger. Lee was cheering that this is how the springtime of youth should be spend and how beautiful that friendship was. Shikamaru lied on the tatami floor as he mumbled how troublesome they were.

Sakura sighed and then smiled.

_Some things didn't change after all._

"Drink up Forehead, and enjoy. We can only do this gathering once in a blue moon now,"

Indeed. With all things going crazy after the war, it's a miracle they could gather all together right now. She looked at her friends. Everyone seems to enjoy the moment. They're all laughing. Everyone is alive.

There's that tinge in her heart again. She shook her head to erase the feeling. Right now is all that matters and she's going to enjoy herself…with all of her friends.

Naruto is still the same loud-mouth guy she knew since Genin days. He was telling Kiba about his latest mission and that Sai was really the dickless one, pointing his pinky finger, telling him that's how big Sai's dick really was, which gained him a loud laugh from Kiba. He was laughing so hard, he was pounding the tatami and literally rolling on the floor. Both of them suddenly went stiff as two kunais were thrown just inches from their foot. Kiba stopped laughing and both looked on Sai, who was pretending to eat his barbecue. Naruto scowled on him and continue to whisper stories on Kiba, which was answered with a heartily laughed from him. Sakura giggled on his animated-telling stories to Kiba. If she were to be asked what had changed in him, he only grew out from his baby-faced feature, and grown up to be a very attractive man. He looks more like the Fourth now. But he's still the Naruto everyone knows, still the Naruto everyone loves, the same guy who gained everyone's acknowledgement.

She remembers something and asked Ino about it.

"Where are the senseis Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei can't actually leave with her son you know," Kiba answered.

"And we have enough of an idiot to blabber about the springtime of youth already," Ino said as she glanced upon Lee's direction, "so we skipped with Gai-sensei. I haven't seen Kakashi-sensei either. He must be on a mission,"

Sakura nodded.

They had been drinking for awhile and Sakura already feels giddy, alcohol now sinking on her system. She love this feeling, as if she was finally free from being constricted from the world…the feeling of being able to let yourself go and fall. She keeps on laughing and just purely enjoying herself. Just then, an ANBU made its appearance in front of them.

"Sakura-sama, pardon with my disturbance. Hokage-sama asked for your presence in the hospital," he said. She didn't recognize the man; he was wearing a boar for the mask.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"Two ANBU squads have been admitted in the hospital just now. They seemed to be ambushed on their way to Konoha," he said.

"I understand," Sakura said face became serious.

"Well, then. Please excuse me," the ANBU said and vanished. As soon as he was gone, Ino heaved a sigh.

"One of the things why I hate being a ninja, and a medic," she said sarcastically, " You can't even enjoy your day-off!"

"Its part of our job," Sakura said as she started to do a series of seals to flush out the alcohol in her body.

"S-Sakura-san, please let me do it," Hinata said and approached her side, "you need your chakra more in the hospital,"

"Thanks Hinata-chan," she said.

Then Hinata perform a series of seals, her hand glowed into a warm hue of green. She flushes out the alcohol from Sakura's body. As soon as it was done, Sakura bid them farewell and headed to the hospital immediately.

"Sakura-chan, I'll pick you up in the hospital later okay?" Naruto shouted.

"Sure," she answered.

**~SxS~**

She arrive in the hospital and rushed to the emergency room. Tsunade and Shizune were already there. There are three ANBU lying on the bed.

"Shishou," she called.

"Attend the other one Sakura," Tsunade said without looking at her. She was concentrating hard on the man she was attending. Sakura complied immediately, attending and assessing the other ANBU's wounds. She pumped warm green chakra on her hand and checks the man's vitals. She found out three broken ribs, ruptured internal organs and kunai wounds, as well as bone fractures. She has to heal and close the tissues on his internal organs first. Glad thing he was conscious. So she popped blood and chakra replenishing pills on his mouth, before continuing on repairing the tissues and cells on his damaged areas. At the same time, Shizune was healing the other ANBU member.

After dragging long hours of healing and repairing, their patients finally stabilize. Shizune transfer them in the recovery area.

"What happened to them, Shishou?" Sakura asked as she slumped herself in the nearby stool. Healing using chakra really drains and is making them tired.

"They're just on their way from the recon mission I assigned them. They're on their way back when they were ambushed," she said, "this became so complicated," she murmurs.

She didn't answer. It was a normal scenario for her since she worked in the hospital, that more than ever, there will be casualties during missions.

She glanced at her shishou, and she was in deep thoughts.

"Sakura, you can go home now. I'll get you when I have the right mission for you," Tsunade said as she swung the two-door open, "but for now, rest. It's getting late. You can come later in the hospital tomorrow afternoon," then she was gone behind the ER door.

Sakura sighed and stretched her legs. She pulled the band that tied her hair to a ponytail and massage her scalp. This was a tiring day.

She was on her way to the lobby, when she saw Naruto waiting for him already.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said.

"No worries, I just arrived 10 minutes ago. Shall we go?" he asked, as he put his two arms folded behind his head, leading the way out of the hospital.

"Yeah, wanna stay at my place for a nightcap?"

Naruto looked at her with a wide grin.

She had grown fond at Naruto over the years. It was made clear between them that they do love each other to no more than brothers and sisters. She was glad Naruto had finally grown out of her affection to her and instead realizes his feelings towards Hinata. And because of that, she was more comfortable with him to the point that he can stay overnight at her place now. And due to the missions they were taking, it seems they needed to talk and stay more with each other with their available time when both are in the village. Being a Jounin means, you can now take up solo missions, and getting less of a squad or team, only if it's consider an A to S rank. She can count on her fingers the last time they do a mission with her former team mates. Of course, Team 7 is still there, with Sai, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho. But it was different with Naruto. They respected each other, and they knew too well the comforts and pain with each other. Of course, she could go all comfort with Kakashi-sensei, but she knows too well that he's a pervert. And nope, she rather stays with Naruto. And just like those times, they will stay all night just talking all kinds of things and catching up with the times they missed.

When they arrived at her place, she took a quick shower while Naruto went to her kitchen. She came out of the bathroom on her PJ's and Naruto was now wearing his black t-shirt and his usual pants. She saw his jacket now hanging on the coat rack near the door. He handed out a shot glass to her. She drank it straight and winced as the prickling sensation on her throat passed by. She then gave the glass back to Naruto. Naruto do the same and put down the glass and the wine on the coffee table. Sakura crawled down to her bed, she was followed by Naruto. They lie together on their back side by side looking at the ceiling. They were at it for merely five minutes when she finally spoke.

"How was your mission?" she murmured.

"Still no lead," he said softly.

"Hmm," she mumbled, and then went silent for a while. He knows what she's talking about and why she invited him for a nightcap.

"Naruto, do you think it's time to-"

"No," he cut off. There was harshness on his voice. "I won't give up. He's still out there, I just know. As long as I'm alive, I'm gonna drag him half-dead if I have to just to get his ass back into the village, I'd do it," he said, then he shuffled to look at her, "Do you give up now Sakura-chan?"

She knows he was looking intently on her waiting for her answer.

"I don't know Naruto. I don't know anymore," she answered still looking at the ceiling, "I was beginning to think that he was just a dream, and I'm beginning to doubt myself if he really did exist, or was just an illusion I created for myself. But the more I do that, the more reality bites me. It's like I'm stuck somewhere and don't know what to believe anymore,"

"Don't doubt, and stay strong. There's still hope and I know we can find him. I can feel it,"

Sakura chuckled bitterly.

"You and your predictions," she started to laugh.

"That promise still stands you know. It's for life. And that's my way of a ninja,"

She turns to her side to look at him. Sleep finally comes to her.

"Yeah, and you're amazing Naruto. Way too amazing," she yawns.

"Sleep now Sakura-chan," he said as he pushes the comforter up to her arm. She snuggles up more to her pillow.

"Hm, don't drool on my pillows. I'll send you to Suna with my punch if you do," she said as she started to doze off and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, it's too early to visit Gaara now," he chuckles as he pecked a kiss on her cheeks, "Oyasumi,"

"Naruto," he softly whispers as the night finally lulled her to dreamland, "Arigato…."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Team 7 found themselves in the Hokage's office, in front of a serious Tsunade. All four of them, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and Sakura had questioning looks on them, as they stare on Tsunade.

"I got missions for you," she started, "as you may well know, two ANBU platoons have been ambushed on their way back from the recon mission I have assigned them, near the borders of Fire Country and Wave Country," she threw two scrolls on her desk, "I want you, Kakashi together with Sai and Naruto to go there. I'll discuss this to you later,"

Kakashi nodded lazily, while Sai remained silent.

"Also—"

"Wait, Tsunade-baa-chan, what about Sakura? Isn't she with us in this mission?" Naruto said, cutting off Tsunade, who stood, giving him a death glare. Naruto on the other hand backed off. It was clearly that Tsunade wasn't on her fairest mood this morning.

"What about me Shishou? What'll I do?" Sakura said.

"If you two don't keep interrupting me, I would have told you already! Have you been listening? I said _missions_, with an 's', meaning plural?" Tsunade barked at the two, spitting daggers on them. Yup, she's not in the mood alright! She huffed and slumped back to her swivel chair, "anyway, Sakura will have a different mission from the rest of you, a solo one," she said. Then gave a meaningful glanced to Kakashi who caught her eyes.

_There was something odd on this; Tsunade is a bit reluctant and uneasy_. Kakashi thought.

"Ehhh, why is that? Why does she have to go solo, while we do a boring recon mission on the borders? The ANBU had been there right? So why should we do a follow up?" Naruto blabbered, giving a scowling look.

"Shut up Naruto! You're giving me headaches okay?!" Tsunade shouted, "Shizune! Where's my tea!"

_Ah, right_. Sakura thought, rolling her eyes. _A hangover. Geez._

_Yup, a hangover. She must have been drinking last night_. Kakashi thought, opening his favorite orange book. He then buried his head on it. Just then, the door opened, and came marching in was Shizune with her usual tray of pot of steaming tea and cup. Behind her was Ton-Ton.

"Here," Tsunade threw one of the scrolls to Sakura, "It's an aid mission on Firefly Village**1** at the north west of Fire Country, lying between Kusagakure, Takigakure and Amegakure. It's a small village that has been caught in relentless conflicts between its surrounding villages, receiving the pitiful state it's always in. That was before, now they're okay, but lately, doctors and medical aids have been scarce, and this village has no doctors at all. Health has been a big issue and death has inflated in alarming rate lately. So I'm gonna send you there, and do all that you can to aid them. Security is not an issue, besides a few rogue ninjas I'm assure you can manage it with minimal effort. I have already sent there a notice about you, and an old man named Minoru will help you. Consider this an A-rank."

Sakura do a quick ran on the scroll then folded it again. She'll read the full details later. "Yes, shishou!" she answered, "How long does this mission take?"

"A week or two, with your excellent skills, I know you can lend them a hand. Leave immediately after your preparations. You're dismissed!" Tsunade said.

"Hai!" she bowed.

"Aaaah, Sakura-chan, you're lucky!" Naruto complained, "You get to save a whole village! That'd be so cool, unlike us doing a _boring_ mission!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted.

"Hai, hai~" Naruto said, scowling his face more. Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, leave now," Tsunade said.

"Hai, shishou," she said then turned to Naruto, "See you soon Naruto. Kakashi-sensei, goodluck! Sai, take care okay?" she said as she went to the door. Just then, a knock came from the door and was opened. It was Hinata, "Hinata-chan,"

"Sakura-san, ohayou," Hinata meekly greeted her then turned to the rest of them, "Tsunade-sama, you summoned me?"

"Hyuuga Hinata will be Sakura's temporary replacement in your team, Kakashi,"

"Hinata-chaaan! Glad you'll come with us!" Naruto shouted with glee.

"I understand," Kakashi said, closed his book, and inserted it back on his pouch.

Sakura finally exited through the door. She was glad Hinata will be working with Naruto.

She went home and started pulling off her large bag and put in the various stuff she'll need on her mission to Firefly Village. It includes a few scrolls, medical equipments, shuriken, kunais, paper bombs, soldier pills, a few shirts and pants, shorts and under wears. After checking that she didn't forget anything, she went to the couch and read the scroll mission once again. She then picked up her bag, locked her apartment and marched her way to the Yamanaka flower shop. She has to bid farewell to Ino or she'll never hear the end of it.

**~SxS~**

"So, what's with this mission," Kakashi said, sounding so serious that Naruto had to look at him. Tsunade sighed in resignation, as if she's too wary and tired.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei? Isn't this a normal recon mission?" Naruto said, then turned his head towards Tsunade who had the face of dead seriousness.

"Well, let's hear it Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, "It has something to do with the recent ambush, right?"

"Yes. And there's more into it," she paused, looking directly to Naruto, "it has somewhat connected to Sasuke,"

Naruto went dumbstruck, his jaw dropped and there's an obvious shock on his eyes. He realized it. That name had always have an that impact on him. How he had struggled to find him after all of these years. He felt a rage, building inside him, an excitement and an overwhelming feeling, twisting each other. He could feel a surging feeling on his gut, and his expression changed, his brows furrowed, and there's that glint of excitement on his eyes. Tsunade's lips curled up to a smirk.

"We have been following leads after leads of Sasuke's whereabouts, information on his hiding place. Of course, we can't spare few of Orochimaru's former hiding places, like the ones in Sound. It finally came into fruition when news arrived, that Sasuke was spotted near the southern border. So we sent two ANBU platoons to investigate. Upon their return, they have been ambushed…by apparently, one of Sasuke's new team member,"

"New team member? What do you mean by new team? He isn't with team Hebi anymore?" Naruto said.

"We can't be sure about that. We have limited info about him after all. After the war, Karin had escaped, and Juugo and Suigetsu have been last spotted in the country of Mist. We have lost track on them since then,"

"Then, how do you know that it was Sasuke who had been spotted there? It could be a decoy or something," Naruto asked again, getting impatient.

"It's because of this," Tsunade threw a dry, crinkled film-like item on her desk, "we have tested and confirmed it,"

"What is that," Sai asked, finally spoke after listening to them.

"Snake-skin…" Naruto muttered, looking at the object.

"Right, and based on our laboratory tests, the result matches to the type that Sasuke summoned. Same as Orochimaru's," Tsunade said putting her fingers linked together. Her head rested on her hands, "it was left by the guy who ambushed the ANBU's. He has…'spared the platoons life to send Sasuke's message to Konoha', and left this with them," Tsunade pursed her lips into a thin line, "It's clearly a warning. He's declaring war on Konoha,"

Naruto flinched on her words. So Sasuke finally decided to move and have his revenge on Konoha.

"I don't care if he had gotten strong, or he had gained comrades to wage his war to Konoha. I'll defeat him this time, protect Konoha, and make him come back to this village once and for all!" Naruto shouted, determined to put an end on this hatred and vengeance.

Kakashi smiled on his declaration, same with Tsunade.

"Hm, that's why I want you to go there, scan the area. Find Sasuke and stop him before he can do his plans," Tsunade said.

"You got it!" Naruto shouted, pumped up and excited.

**~SxS~**

Sakura arrived in Hotaru no Sato (Firefly Village). It was surrounded by mountainous range of landscape and forest. It seems that agriculture was the village's main source of living. It was small, but serene and beautiful like in a country side. She noticed that it was settled behind a mountain.2

"Well, this village seems nice. Now, on with the work," she gleeful looked for anyone to ask around. She saw a brown haired girl, who passed behind her. She was carrying a jar with her.

"Hi, excuse me, but I'm looking for Minoru-san. Do you happen to know him?" Sakura merrily asked. The brown-haired girl, who was probably around 12 years old, looked at her, bemused. Nothing in her life she had seen a hair with the pink color!

"Ne, is that real?" the little girl asked, pointing a finger on her hair. Sakura, puzzled at first on what was the girl pointing at, then realized it, a vein popped visibly on her forehead. _Fuck it, why did she notice my hair of all things?_

_Well, if you didn't know, your hair was screaming to be noticed, _said her inner self.

She rolled her eyes in protest. True that she had the most unique hair color in Konoha, probably in the whole world. Who else had a pink mane in the shinobi world again? Yeah, she remembered one, back in the Snow Country during their mission to overthrow the government and save Princess Kazahana Koyuki**. One of their enemies was a woman with a pink hair. She knows it's weird, but her mom once told her, she should be proud of it, afterall she inherited that shade from his father.

She smiled sweetly to the girl, "Yup, its real. Now, do you know Minoru-san?"

"I do, he's my grandfather," the little girl replied.

"Oh, great! Can you take me to him? By the way, I'm Sakura. You?"

"Chisa," the girl blushed.

"Nice name, Chisa. It's beautiful,"

Chisa giggled, "So is your name, nee-chan. Come, I'll introduce you to grandpa,"

Chisa held her hand and drag her towards a pathway that leads to a house with a large waterwheel at the back. There's a stream behind the house. Chisa put down her jar near the wooden door.

"Grandpa, someone is looking for you!" Chisa shouted. The creaking door opened and came out an old bearded man, with a cane on his left hand. He was puffing a cigarette in a pipe.

"Good afternoon. I'm the medic-nin sent by Konoha. Haruno Sakura," she bowed politely at the old man. He's face, wrinkled; showing the years of hardship and experience, still has those soft features on him. His eyes were that of gentle and caring man.

"Ah, I never thought that Konoha will sent such a young woman to aid our suffering village,"

"Yes sir, but even though I'm young and may look unreliable to you, I assure you that I compensated it with a thorough study and research, with various experience on hand. I have my Shishou, the Fifth Hokage, to back me up and helped me nurture with what skills I have now with her rigorous and scrupulous training," she said with a serious face.

The old man looked at her, and then puffed a smoke from his mouth.

"Well, I can see that. Konoha will not send some crappy quack doctors aren't they? I know Tsunade so don't be stiff. I'm complimenting you. Enough with the serious face, it would be such a waste if you have wrinkles at your age," the old man said then gave out a vigorous laugh. Sakura relaxed her shoulder and started to giggle.

"Grandpa, is she the doctor you said that will save Mama and Papa?" Chisa asked.

"I am," Sakura smiled and faced Chisa and ruffled her hair, "I'm gonna save your mama and papa and the other villagers. So I might need your help okay?"

"Un!" Chisa cheerfully answered.

"Come inside, and let's discuss everything here. I know you are tired, but time is as of essence," Old Minoru said, glancing at them as he walked inside the house, "Chisa, prepare something for Sakura,"

Sakura and Chisa followed the old man inside.

"Sakura-nee, are you a ninja?"

"Yup, a medical ninja,"

"Is it hard to be a medical ninja?"

"Hmm, kind of…it's like you are having two jobs at the same time,"

Chisa fell into a deep thought. "Hmm, you are great Sakura-nee. You must be very strong. I don't want to be a ninja, but I want to be a doctor. When mama and papa fell sick, I couldn't do anything…at all. So I want to be a doctor and cure them" she said, sadness plastered on her cute face. Chisa have a set of clear amber eyes that showed her emotions so well.

"You can if that's what you really want. You know, I never thought that I'd become a medic-nin myself before. But then, if I don't do something, then I can't help and save a friend. I was weak. So I dream. And had hold into that dream like it was my life. I want to improve myself so I can help and won't be a burden," Sakura stopped walking and squatted, leveling herself with Chisa, "it'll all starts here," she softly pushed a finger towards Chisa's chest, "with your heart. Your determination to save the people you love, and your dream. Hold unto it and it will come true,"

Chisa's eyes sparkled with hope, "Yes! I will do my best. I will become a doctor someday!"

"Come to Konoha if you want to study. We have awesome mentors who'll teach and guide you there,"

"I will!" Chisa gleefully said.

Both of them walked in the hallway from the entrance and turned into the corner. They faced another hall and saw Minoru waiting for them in front of a door. Chisa walked on, probably heading towards the kitchen. Sakura stood beside the old man as he opened the sliding doors. It was a room and she saw two futons lying side by side. There were people probably sleeping under the sheets.

"They're my son, Toru and his wife, Hitomi, Chisa's parents," Minoru told Sakura. The mednin became serious and entered the room, unfastening her baggage. She approached the bodies and began examining feeling the pulses from Toru's wrists. She pulled out a few equipments from her bag, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I knew you just came, and must be exhausted from your travel—"

"Don't worry, Minoru-san. It's my job and the earlier I determine the cause of the disease, the faster we can administer the cure," she said as she opened Toru's eyelids checking his pupil, "please enlighten me with the village's status and how this all happened, what are the symptoms, everything," she opened Toru's mouth and check the nodes just under his jaw.

"It began almost 4 months ago. It started off as a slight fever. They vomit a lot and can't eat properly. They complain of dizziness and sometimes they fell unconscious. Eventually, they felt weak and they become like that. It will stay like that, but most of them didn't make it in two weeks. Many of the villagers ended up with no clues what kind of punishment this is. The gods must have hated us, and abandon us," Minoru angrily spat the words.

"God has nothing to do with this!" Sakura said in a tone that made Chisa jump. Sakura grunt to herself, "How long does Toru-san and Hitomi-san been like this?"

"F-four days…" Minoru said.

"Then we have no much time. I need to have a place where I can do some test. I also need to know your available herbal collections in this village,"

"Y-yes, we have a place like that, just outside the village. We have already prepared everything you might need in there. The greenhouse is also there as well," Minoru said, now more composed. He had become furious awhile ago, not sure on who to blame about the situation they were in. He was upset. He is the chief, yet there's nothing he can do about his village.

"Rest assured Minoru-san, I'll save them. We're gonna save them!"

Minoru's teary eyes lighted up with a new found hope, "Thank you, please…I beg you. Help them, help the villagers!" and he kneeled, dogeza-style3

"Please don't do that! I would appreciate it instead if you can help me do a few researches on those who had fallen with the sickness,"

Chisa came with a tray of warm tea on her hand. She watched as Sakura grabbed her mother's wrist and observed her pulse.

Sakura's hand glow a beautiful green because of the infused chakra on her hand and run them on Toru's chest. She concentrated on checking him. _Weird, I can't determine the cause. It's not bacterial-infected disease and I can't see anything wrong with his system._ She pulled a syringe with an attached small vial on it. She's gonna need to do a blood testing.

"Please bring me to the facility. I need to run some test immediately," she said, as she put the syringe back to its box and shove it down to her bag, together with her other stuff, "the earlier I checked these, the better,"

"I can lead you up there," Chisa volunteered.

~SXS~

At the same time, Kakashi's team almost reached the south border. The sun had almost set down in the horizon. But Naruto was still blazing with excitement. The feeling of being so close yet so far was etching on his gut, tingled his senses with raw fury and determination. He's going to end the long years of chasing, of hide and seek, of painful waiting. This time, its gonna be the final…their moment.

And at the same time, near the border of Ame, strong jounin and ANBU ninjas of Rain Village were chasing one particular ninja who had infiltrated their village and stole a scroll…his hair thrashing swiftly with the wind, as black as the darkness of the moonless night, his eyes bleed crimson, his fair skin that glows with the setting sun behind him. A very beautiful man, created by god, but tinted with the devil himself.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

TBC

010613.7.10 edited

**Notes:**

**1 ****Hotaru no Sato or Firefly Village is my own fictitious **

**2 ****I got the idea of the firefly village from Kurosawa's 1954 film, the Seven Samurai. If you haven't watched it, do so. It was one of the most epic movies I've watched. You'll get the idea of the village there and its geographical features.**

**3 ****dogeza – the lowest form one could ever muster to plead or ask someone. It's almost as if you lowered yourself, and your pride with it. It's the same as kneeling, with hands spread wide into the ground, bowing your head, touching the ground.**

***I made up the disease-thing. Whatever comes to mind.**

****Naruto Movie 1 – Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow.**

**Please comment and review, it will be forever loved. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, the most wanted man in shinobi world was in Ame.

He's not in the south. Nope. No one knew where he really was. He was in the Ame for weeks. The sighting in southern border was a decoy…a lie. It's a perfect plan. He had sent Seiryuu and Byaku1 to the south…to do his bidding. They were his new team, together with Suzaku and Genbu2. They were four of the excellent ninja, locked down in the deepest penitentiary in the Grass. These four were **that** dangerous. And they have decided to join Sasuke…in an odd reason. To kill boredom.

He penetrated Ame, and now he was being chased.

He smirked. He knows that they were following him. He didn't care, he had what he wants. Is he scared? No. Sasuke didn't know fear for he was fear himself. Ame have one of the forbidden scrolls he needs. And he got it by himself. Now, ame-nin were determined to get it back, and kill him.

He was chased by strong nins. He smirked again as he pumped chakra into his feet and gained more speed, leaping from one tree to another. He can outrun them. He won't waste his strength fighting them. Though he's confident he can defeat them if he wants to. Yes, that confident. He's invincible.

But he was wrong. Because one had been hidden so well, he didn't notice the shadow emerge behind him. And it was too late. He was hit, straight on his face.

He fought. He brawl and struggled. And he had used his power…his doujutsu.

And the ame-nin, lifeless before him, burning with black flames. He smirk again…victorious smirk, mocking them, looking down upon them. He felt good. Yes, he felt so good on himself. Then he winced.

Nah, it must be his imagination. There's no way he could feel a pain. Something was wet, on his left abdomen. He felt it. It's warm.

It's blood.

_What?_

And there it was, penetrated from behind him, was a sword. He was injured.

_Shit! How did—_

And he could feel the pain, more intense now. He winced as a series of curses came out from his mouth. How come he didn't notice this? He slowly pulled the sword from behind him. The blade was wider than his kusanagi, but a bit shorter in length, a short sword. He pulled it from his body, grimacing and wincing at the same time. Then he threw it angrily on the ground and huffed. He was losing blood. He had to stop the gash, but he needs to get out of here as soon as possible. Erasing his chakra remains by using a series of seals, which he had learnt from Orochimaru, it could conceal him from anyone who might follow him. He'll think about his wound later.

He jumped and leaped from tree to tree. He was a good mile away when he felt the world turn upside down. He felt dizzy.

_Poison?_ The sword that gashed him was poisoned? It might have spread already on his body. So he had to stop on a large tree branch, still masking his chakra away. He checked his wound and it doesn't look good. He looked around, and he remembered there was a small village nearby. He could rest there. The weather didn't look good either. Huffing and feeling the draining of his consciousness.

He had been careless. He was too engrossed with feeling the euphoria himself, underestimating the enemies. He knows the ame-nin were a rowdy bunch of nin. Haven't they experienced it in the Genin exams before? He cursed himself.

So he decided, to head into that village's direction. He'll hide there and recuperate.

~SxS~

Sakura had just arrived in the facility located in the mountain. It's just a fairly large two-storey cabin with a porch at the entrance. Everything was made with wood and timber. She saw, not far from behind the cabin, on the right side, a house covered with a milky glass as its roof. _Probably the greenhouse_, she thought. They entered the house.

"Sakura-nee, the room over there is the one you can use as a lab. Right on the left of this hall is the kitchen; right here is the living room. Upstairs are the rooms," Chisa said, "This was used as a rest house before, but there are people who use this as a research facility as well. We have a large number of plants to use and they want to study them,"

"Okay. At least I don't need to worry about staying in an inn. This'll help me a lot you know. Not to mention my budget," she laughs.

"Grandpa made sure to stock the kitchen, but if you need anything, just tell me," Chisa smiled.

"Thanks, I need to go the lab room," she said.

"Okay, I'll stay in the living room. Call me when you need something," Chisa said as she went towards the living room.

Sakura went to the lab room. It was a bit small for a lab, but she observed that there was sufficient stuff she'll need. It has one small bed, a long table where a few lab instruments were laid, a shelf full of bottles and paraphernalia, cabinet full of books and scrolls, and stools. There's a small window, covered with a green curtain.

She had examined the blood sample she got from Toru, and found out something interesting. There's a parasitic organism on the blood. It's microscopic, that's why she didn't sense its presence while scanning Toru's body awhile ago. It attaches itself on the blood cells, destroying a few healthy cells on its way, eating them, as it circulates around the body. It makes the blood cells as its legs, riding on them and running from veins to veins.

_Little demons! _She thought as she peered through her microscope. Now that she knows her enemies, it's time to make the cure. Based on the parasite's structures, she formulated a few things she thought would counter it and wrote down a list of things she needs. Aside from herbs she needs to fuse on it too. Chisa was busy on the fireplace. It was warm in the room, a fire slowly flicker on the hearth.

"Chisa, I need you to go to the village and get this stuff," she gave Chisa the paper, "bring them tomorrow. It's late, and your grandpa must have been worried about you right now,"

"But Sakura-nee—"

"Don't worry. I'm making progress, and it's just the first day. We'll resume tomorrow okay?" she touched her cheeks to comfort her.

"Alright, I'll be back early tomorrow, see you," Chisa said as she headed towards the door. Sakura went with her and saw her taking the road on her way home. Sakura smiled and waved goodbye. She looked at the purplish sky. It looks like it's gonna rain.

_I can't still make it._

Sakura nodded, and leap to the nearest tree branch. She also headed towards the village.

Just then, a shadow was lurking behind the house. It was so careful, assessing, feeling any chakra, if there's anyone around. He moved silently, and swiftly. Then he entered the house. He jumped to the balcony on the second floor and entered a room. He didn't bother to turn on the light. What's the use? He can find his way in the dark. Then a lightning flashed across the sky. He was standing there silently, thinking what to do next…his eyes bleed in red.

~SxS~

Sakura hurriedly took her steps from sprint to running. She could feel the heavy atmosphere around her. While she literally runs faster now, she stares at the sky, now covered in dark grey. A lightning flashed in the sky. The surrounding, which mainly was a heavy foliage looks so dim and gloomy now. Any minute, it'll start raining. She has to hurry in her cabin or the stuff she was carrying will be damaged. After all, it was a precious ingredient from the concoctions she was preparing for the villagers.

She was gasping when she finally see her cabin. But unfortunately, rain already poured heavily before she ever did make it. So she frantically put the ingredient under her vest, and sprinted rapidly. She was already soaking wet when she finally make it on the porch of her cabin.

She sighed. She pulled the object under her vest. It was a dried chamomile. Well, she really needs it _dry _and glad that it stays that way after the rain poured heavily. She pulled down her keys from her pockets and entered unceremoniously inside. She puts the chamomiles in a dry wicker basket and went upstairs to her room. She opened the door and entered, without turning the main lights. Instead, she proceeds to the bathroom, flips the light and reaches out for a small towel. She wiped her face and strip-off all her soaked clothes, closed the bathroom door then went under the shower.

She didn't notice the pair of black eyes, silently watching her every move in the darkest corner of the room.

~SxS~

He felt the chakra approaching the house. So he masked his own chakra. He flinched. The chakra signature he felt right now was painfully familiar. _Sakura?_ He thought. He moved to the shadows, in the darkest part of the room and conceals himself. He heard her puffing. It seems she didn't detect his presence yet. _How foolish. Letting her guard down like this_. He smirked. She was downstairs and he heard shuffling sounds. Then he heard footstep in the hall, almost running towards the room he was staying. He waited silently. The door opened…

…and he saw her.

And maybe…just a little. He had held his breathe.

He silently watched her…as she entered the bathroom.

After about 15 minutes, Sakura went out from the bathroom wrapped in her towel, one hand with a smaller towel, drying her hair. She went on the edge of her bed and sit while still drying her hair. Just then, she finally feels it, and she stiffened. Someone was in her room. She inhaled, trying to relax her breathing. Why didn't she notice it before? Why did she become so relax? She was a ninja dammit!

Slowly, as if assessing the exact location of her intruder, she slowly eases up her right hand towards her pillow while her left hand faking to rub her wet hair with the small towel. As soon as her hands gripped the handle of her kunai she strategically hid under the pillows, the not so familiar chakra she feels suddenly flares up. Within a fluid motion, she twisted her right leg, pushes her body up, kunai on her right hand, and swings it in one smooth move towards her back. Metal hits against metal, the small towel flies off slowly in her vision.

Who is the intruder? What does he want? A thief? She can't tell with the darkness of the room, but she knows that it's a man.

The intruder doesn't know who he's messing with, she thought. So with chakra infused left hand, she aims for him. But he was fast, and he doesn't seem like an ordinary petty burglar. Her chakra infused punch landed on her bed, splitting it into two. She could feel feathers and debris of the poor bed flying off everywhere. She felt the intruder landed behind her so with one swift move, she tried to swing her arm with the kunai, intending to land a direct hit on him by turning and shifting her weight clockwise, but she was gripped with a powerful arm instead, holding her wrist, while the other on her shoulder, stopping her attack. She winced, but she grabbed the wrist that holds her shoulder, putting all her might and flipped him up and down to the floor. She smirked as she heard a loud thud and a few broken bones of the intruder. It was short lived though, when she felt someone grabbed her both hands behind her with such a force, she dropped her kunai.

_There are two of them? No, _then she looked on the mass that lies on the floor. It vanished with a poof. A kawarimi? But how?

Before she could do a comeback attack, she was shoved off towards the door. The intruder still holding both of her hands behind her.

"Let go of me!" she hissed as she tried to break from his iron grip. The intruder was so close behind her, she could actually feel his body heat. She started to infuse both hands with chakra.

"Don't," the intruder said in a painfully familiar baritone voice she oh so damned knows so well.

And she stopped.

And her world suddenly stops.

Her breath hitched from her lungs, her eyes wide. Her mouth went dry, it opens and closes. She wanted to speak but found out she can't. This isn't a dream.

The man behind her inched closer, she felt his mouth over her left ear. He was breathing warm on her and she could actually tell he was smirking.

"Breath," he told her.

And she did, it was a painful broken exhales, she thought her lungs were actually screaming at her. She was in shock! Then, she flipped her so that her back was against the door and she was finally facing him. She still can't find the words.

It was finally clearing outside, dark clouds floating away. The rain had stopped and the moon peeped through the sky, lights passing through her windows and towards the intruder that night. Her jaw dropped, glassed jade orbs looking straight at the obsidian ones now, her heart beats fast, and that sensation she felt with the nearness of him.

And she finally sees him.

"S-Sasuke…kun,"

* * *

TBC

_A/N_

_I won't be updating for a while. But will be back. Thanks a ton to those who review and put this on their watch list. I reaaallly appreciate it. Keep those reviews coming! Love yah all~ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

* * *

She inhaled deep and closed her eyes. She bends her knees to balanced herself. Deep inside, she molded and manipulated her chakra with perfect ease. She was good at it; everyone dubbed her as the girl with perfect chakra control. Sometimes it annoys her to the core. She's annoyed with herself. Because it was the only thing she was good at. Truly, it was the exact requirements to be a great medic, but everyone without a 'perfect chakra control' can be an iryu-nin. Her only consolation though is that aside from being the medic, she also possessed monster strength, that's not so typical for a little girl like her. Not all iryu-nin can do that. She was the only one among the kunoichi in her generation who could do that. And she's the second in the history. Her Shishou, Tsunade-sama was the first, and her mentor. Everything she is was molded by her Shishou. Thinking back on Team 7, she thought she was the bad tomato in the group. Her sensei, Kakashi was a typical genius, and is a living legend. Naruto had a kyuubi, and a great lineage from the Uzumaki and the Fourth. Sasuke is from Uchiha with the greatest bloodline the world had ever known and Sai…well, he's Sai, an ANBU in the root division. That's an unfair achievement. What about her? No clan, no bloodline, no great lineage. Though everyone told her, she was a second Tsunade, she doesn't par with Naruto or Sasuke who, themselves were also under the tutelage of the Sannin, Jiraiya and Orochimaru respectively. She was just Sakura. And her only trophy is her huge forehead with her brain.

It was not typical of her to put down herself like this. But the world is unfair and cruel. She tried so hard, so very hard just to cope up with her team mates. In fact, among her team mates, she sees herself as the only one who was lagging behind, feeling so useless at times. Behind that smile and sweet face lies a sad and frail little girl who was frustrated to catch up with the world. So without many options on what the heck to do, she had decided to put herself on the thing she thought that could help and benefit them all. She sighed. It's no use mopping around like this. She thought.

With leather gloved hands, she directed her chakra into it. She opened her eyes and exhaled sharply as her fisted hands drove directly into a large oak tree. It was a fairly 8 meters in diameter, and she just split the tree into half with one hand. The sturdy tree falls slowly, creaking and breaking smaller branches on its way as it gave a loud thud on its final destination on the ground. The impact disturbed the nocturnal animals, making the owls and birds flying off in the inky sky, howling in the chilly air as if cursing the person who disturbed their sanctuary. The smaller rodents and mammals on the ground scurried away frantically. She sighed again. Her hands fall on her side.

She looked at the cabin. She could see the lighted windows from where she was standing. She was at the large clearing located behind the cabin. She discovered it awhile ago while she was mindlessly walking out from that place. And it was only 3am in the morning. And sleep was avoiding her. Well, who could sleep with the sudden situation that befalls her that night?

_I'm doomed. The gods must be enjoying torturing me right now. Fuck with the fates and their threads. I hate this day! _Her thought lingered back to the incident that happened awhile ago.

Sasuke is in her cabin.

It was the cause why her mind was in turmoil. Everything was like calm water suddenly disturbed and then suddenly, it creates ripples on its surface. She didn't know what to think. So she decided to step out from the cabin and walked aimlessly. Her feet brought her to this clearing.

She was caught off-guard in that situation. She even thought she had forgotten to breathe when she saw him, thinking that her mind must have been playing tricks on her. But he was there. He was not an illusion. And his scent was clinging on her skin.

She grunted in frustration.

* * *

"S-Sasuke…kun…" her lips quiver. Her heart was beating so fast, she feared it will leap out from her throat. It feels like a thousand needles had been pricked on her skull that moment. She had troubled breathing but she managed to execute an inhale and exhale through her mouth or else her brain will be playing tricks on her. She could pass out if she forgot to function properly.

She managed to flick the switch on. The room was basked in the light. The mess in the room did little to register on her mind or that she was only wearing a fluffy pastel pink towel hugging around her body or her hair was disheveled and that some of it were sticking silly on her face down to her creamy bare shoulders. Her mind was focused on the intruder that night…the man Konoha had been looking for the last years.

He hadn't changed. Did he? No, it must be that annoying smirk on his mouth or that emotionless eyes that's so dark it feels like it could suck you whole. It was like a black hole. That part of him so agonizingly beautiful little expressions, if you could even call it like that, were the things that hadn't change. He's still the overly arrogant and conceited Uchiha she had known since she was 12, that little boy that was imprinted on her memories forever. But the person, who gave a scrutinizing look on her, he's definitely become a _man. _He's so tall; she could barely reach around his shoulder. His skin, fair and smooth, she wondered what it would feel to touch him. His hair, as black as a raven's, was still sticking out like a chicken's butt. She wondered if it was hereditary, being an Uchiha must have a spiky hairs, and that must have been the reason why Itachi grew his hair long to avoid such display of wayward spiky hairs. Sasuke's side bangs was still long though, and he maintained it long enough to reach his chin. His brows, perfectly aligned straight to a curve, more neat than a woman's, she thought she saw it rose a few millimeters as she looked at him. His nose, the bridge perfectly arrogant and beautiful, gave off an air of nobility. And his mouth…Kami-sama, her throat went dry as her eyes went to his mouth. It must have been the most gorgeous mouth she'd ever seen these years. Thin, luscious and beautiful, clamped tightly. She wondered how many had touched and kissed that mouth of his. _How would it feel to kiss him? _

She must have been staring on his mouth long enough that she saw the corner of it rose to a smirk again. Her eyes dashed quickly to his eyes, trying to hide guilt, like a kid who's been caught doing mischievous things. She saw his right brows raised a curve, as if telling her he had caught what she's been doing for a while now. She composed herself and gave him a scowl.

"W-What are you doing here?" She reprimanded herself for almost stammering. She needs to remind herself not to get lost. She had prepared herself for this moment right? She told herself that she had moved on, and that Uchiha Sasuke is a subject of her past. She shouldn't be troubled with his mere presence right? She had already conditioned herself, her mind and heart that she had already get-over with him.

But it was harder than she thought. She tried to bite her inner cheeks to stop her teeth from quivering. The windows were closed but she filled chilly she don't know why. She clenched her jaw as Sasuke moved one step behind, so slowly as if assessing her move.

"Sakura," he called her. Just her name coming from his mouth in his cold baritone voice that was so melodious to her ear was enough to sent chills down her spine. She jerked as a reaction. He was looking intently at her now, his eyes, void of any emotions, was scrutinizing her whole, from her head down to her eyes, her nose, his eyes lingered much longer on her opened mouth. She closed her mouth and stepped closer the door behind her. He was doing exactly what she was doing a while ago! _The jerk!_

Then his eyes travelled down further…to her protruding chest covered with a towel. And she was suddenly aware of what she was wearing right now. Nothing except the towel! Her right arm went to her chest trying to cover it. Her brows scrunch together, giving him a death glare. His eyes snapped back into her eyes. He tilted his head giving her a smug smirk and a snort.

He's still a conceited bastard, she thought.

But deep inside her, she was curious as to what's on his mind upon seeing her right now. Did he appreciate what he sees? Did he like what he sees? _Fuck it, why am I expecting something from this asshole?_

They haven't seen each other for nearly three years. True, she had seen how much he had grown, and wasn't expecting him to be that _beautiful_ so much it hurts her ego and as a woman but she too had changed. At least, the thing she wanted the most was an approval from the man she valued the most in the world. _Wait what?_ _Erase that!_

There was no way she could read his expression though. Because Uchiha Sasuke was one walking block of ice and he lived up to his reputation up till now not showing any emotion. There was no way of telling what's on his mind. And she was feeling stupid in front of him.

So with a sigh, she removed her arms around her chest. The hell she cared about what Uchiha Sasuke thought about her this minute? The hell with him scrutinizing how she looked right now. Why would she be so conscious before him? Because in the end, she doesn't care either, and it does not matter anymore, she didn't want to know what he thought and it's not important this moment. They've known each other yet they were estranged at the same time. So with confidence, she stood in front of him.

And she was staring at him, ready to rain him down with an earful of insults and a chunk of her mind. But just like in movies, she saw him gasp and he was falling on his knees, so slow, she even had the time to think he was kneeling for her. Her eyes wide with shocked as she realized she was really falling on his knees. She saw him close his eyes as he continued to fall on the floor. _He's losing consciousness? Why? _ Before he could kiss the floor, she already caught him on her arms; suddenly conscious on the closeness of their bodies. His face falls on her bare shoulder and he was breathing hot air on her skin, which made her jerk his head off and made him lie down on the floor. _He was heavy_, well he's a full grown man. So she looked at him and checked what's wrong. He was breathing heavily and sweat had formed on his forehead. And she finally saw that his dark shirt was dripping with blood. _He's injured? And he was standing awhile ago like he was not suffering from this injury? Uhg, typical of an asshole like him!_

"Hey," she tapped his face. She felt his skin hot. _He was running a fever. _He answered with a grunt. There was no way he could answer her right now.

She was kneeling before him, slumped back as she stared on the man before her. Dumbstruck on her situation, she looked on his face. It was kind of distorted with whatever uncomfortable feeling he had right now. His brows were scrunch up together, and he was shivering. She saw him gritted his teeth as the muscles on his jaw cringed. He was so vulnerable right now. There are a lot things running on her mind this moment, and one particular of them was her chance to kill him, or to drag his sorry ass back in Konoha. She heaved a loud sigh; feeling like the world had just been deposited on her shoulder. Suddenly feeling wary, the whole day travel to this village finally taking its toll on her body, thinking about the experiment she was supposed to conduct the time she finished her shower, and now the situation in front of her. She brought a hand to her face, brushing it as wary painted on her beautiful fragile face, slipping it on her pink tresses.

"What am I gonna do, Sasuke?" she whispered, more to herself than to him. She bit her lower lip. There was clogging on her throat and she suppressed it back. This is no time to be emotional. But she wanted to mock this chance meeting. And she wanted to spit on the thing called destiny. It was ironic really, here she was, thinking just only yesterday about him, telling herself she had gotten over him, and now he was here in front of him in all his glorious vulnerability dancing on her hands. The good part? She is still in love with him, after all of these years. And she just confirmed it awhile ago!

What should she do then? _Kami, I hate you…why me?_ She groaned. She slapped both of her face. _Get a grip Sakura! _

"There's a dying man in front of you Sakura, so as a medic, it's only natural to help him, nothing more, nothing less!" she mumbled loudly as she checked his pulse, "a doctor will help _anyone _and does not discriminate. So, this is your _duty_ as a doctor!"

She felt like an idiot, trying to convince herself with her mumbling, reciting those logical lines. And she is an idiot for she knows that it's a lie. Well not entirely, because deep inside there was a part of her that wanted to help him.

Who is she lying to? She was a Konoha nin. And her loyalty to Konoha comes first before anything else. Her hand stopped midway around his chest upon that realization. She almost forgot that Sasuke was a wanted man. And helping him now would be considered a treachery towards Konoha. She gulped an air. It never crossed her mind to taint her loyalty towards Konoha. It horrified her but everything else melted behind when she glanced at his face. He was the man he loves and she will be selfish just this time. Nobody will know. And she will leave it like that. But what would she do after this? Will she send a report back to Konoha telling them Uchiha Sasuke was on the Firefly Village?

She looked at his face once again and noticed that he was pale. She has to do something soon. Grudgingly, she checks his system. "You owe me this one, Uchiha!" she growled.

He was still unconscious. She worked first by checking his pulse and the pupil on his eyes. "He's been poisoned," she mumbled, then opened his mouth. She saw the muscles on his arms jerk off "Strychnine poisoning. _How_ did someone get it to him?" She frowned. The one who poisoned him must be an exceptional kind of nin. Either that or Sasuke had become rusty. But she doubts it was the latter. Uchiha Sasuke was good. He's a genius. He wouldn't be branded an S-Class criminal without the proof that he's that dangerous. She tried to poison him before right? And at that time, he was not on his perfect condition. He had given her handicapped but she was almost killed. Sasuke had the intention to kill her on that bridge. She snorted upon remembering that foolish episode of her life. If it wasn't for Naruto coming at the right moment, she would be rotting right now six feet under. She looked on his face, "an eye for an eye, I could kill you right now. That or I will let the poison kill you eventually," She shook her head with the idea. She noticed the pool of blood staining down his shirt. She gripped it and tore it open to see a gash on his left abdomen. Her mouth agape, she might be working on him the whole night!

So with enhanced chakra, she dragged him off to the lab downstairs, grabbing her bag with her while still holding the knot that joined the towel on her chest. It might fall anytime, and even though Sasuke was unconscious, it's better to be on the safe side. She cursed. "Fuckin' Uchiha, we haven't met for almost 3 years and this is what you do to me!"

Huffing, they reached the lab. She laid him slowly on the single cot. She grabbed her red silk robe and put it around her, removing the towel. It's better to move with these than on her towel. She grabbed a band and put her long uncombed damp hair on a knot. She approached him and tore open his black shirt. She worked on the poison first, grabbing a syringe from her bag and injected it on his arm. It's painkiller. Strychnine poisoning will cause convulsion and spasm and those were painful. The enemy must have given him a fatal dosage; still it amazed her that he survived this long. She must perform decontamination as soon as possible.

So with haste, she grabbed a medium sized basin, fill it in with water and a pail. She checked the shelves and grabbed one large jar filled with black powdery thing. It's an activated charcoal. She mixes it with the water. She's going to perform toxic adsorption, much the same as what she did when Kankuro was poisoned in Suna. Strychnine toxic will be adsorbed with the activated carbon. So she approached Sasuke, grabbed a few towels and tied his arms on the bed. There will be a lot of thrashing and this time, there will be no one who can help her to restrain him. Well she hoped he won't be thrashing that much like what Kankuro did. The one that hit Kankuro was metal-based poison, and extracting them from his body was really painful. Nonetheless, it was still poison and are life-threatening.

She tilted him on his right side. She's going to insert the solution through his wound. Most Strychnine poison will accumulate on the gastric system and will eventually make its way on the central nervous system, attacking the nerves on the spine. That is, if it was taken orally, but with Sasuke's case, it was injected.

So with concentrated chakra molding the water solution into a ball on her left palm, she began the painstaking procedure, inserting the liquid solution through the gash on his abdomen slowly and carefully, concentrating on adsorbing the toxic on his organs, then pushes it out on the gash behind him. Sasuke didn't thrash violently, but she saw him winced, and gritted his teeth. With the ball of solution on her right palm, she discarded it on the pail beside her. She performs it again five times more. When she checked the level of toxicity was in manageable degree and can be treated more later, she closed the gash on his abdomen.

She then proceeds to wrap him up and attached some intravenous fluids down his left arm. She popped two blood replenishing pills from her bag and approached Sasuke's bed. The guy has been so pale and she needs to shove the pills down his throat.

"Sasuke, wake up," she shook him. He groaned, "You need to take this, and then you can rest,"

She didn't know if he recognized her or his current situation, but he opened his eyes, half-lidded. She knows that he was still disoriented. It was the poison's effect. But his alertness was still there. He stiffened upon seeing her, his hand jerking off looking and grabbing the sheets. Maybe he was looking for his kusanagi, which she had set aside his bed. "It's me," she said in a flat voice, face devoid of any emotion. He relaxed a bit, eyes scanning the area. "Take this," she said, and his eyes shot back at her, cold and irritated. She quirked an eyebrow and shove the pills down his hands. He looked at it with query. She rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Blood replenishing pills," she said flatly. He shot her with death glares. Jade orbs were more than welcome to bestow him an icy glare too. So with an obvious unenthusiastic motion, he tried to get up, snatching the pills from his hands weakly. She snorted which earned her another glower from him. She helped him though, lifting his head enough as he popped the pills into his mouth. She was the one who grabbed the glass of water from the side table and helped him drink it up. After that, he settled back on the bed, and before unconsciousness claimed him again, his eyes darted on Sakura's back.

The last thing on his mind wondered on the scent of jasmine and strawberry he had smelled from her.

Sakura was exhausted. She hadn't had a decent break since she came in the village. She huffed, releasing all her tensions building up since he came. She glanced at her patient, now sleeping on the cot. She still couldn't believed that Sasuke was there, sleeping just a few inches from where she stands. She had just experienced an intense battle with him, a battle with her turbulent emotions at stake, swirling and resurfacing one after another. It's taking a toll on her, and facing with him already drained half of her life. Thinking about the next few days facing him is a dreading task she had to face soon. "I wished that the next time he opened his eyes, he'll be gone, like he never came…like he was never here in the first place," she murmurs, her head hanging on her shoulders.

Did she really wished that? Hell no, but she hoped that it was one of those things where it was not an option but a decided matter. Back when they were 12, he decided to leave her when his options were laid before him, yet he had decided to leave. She wished it could be that simple now, in this situation. Where she can decide that he should be gone the next time she stepped into this lab. Because this moment, all the determination and courage she had put up in the past years, are slowly crumbling away. And the wall she had deliberately built up as her defense against him, much to her disgust, was not as sturdy and well-built as she had thought it would be. Because right this moment, it was as fragile and delicate as a thin sheet of ice, ready to shatter and break her apart. With another glance towards him, she threaded back to her room. It was a complete mess with the broken bed still lying in the center of the room. She had to do some explanation to old Minoru tomorrow about the bed. Grabbing the rest of her luggage, she went to the other room and decided to use it instead. Locking the door then setting her bags down the floor, she walked towards the bathroom, decided to wash herself once more. She stripped out from the robe, and went under the warm shower. At least it helped loosen up her tired muscles and soothe away her tensions. Thinking her position right now, she was contemplating about what to do. She laid her forehead on the cold tile, closing her eyes. She growled. Thinking right now will only bring her headache. She finished her shower, dried herself and slipped on her under wears. She decided to put on her red sleeveless tunic and pair it up with cycling shorts.

* * *

She had decided to take a walk as a breather. She was getting suffocated. That's when she found herself smashing the large oak tree in the clearing a few hundred meters behind the cabin. It was still dark, the moon hanging in the inky sky. The air was chilly, probably caused by the recent rain. The surrounding was giving off the scent of pine and earth. She inhaled and exhaled. She then walks towards a large protruding bolder a few feet away. She sit on it and falls on a deep thinking.

"Naruto, if you were here, what would you do?" she mumbled. She looked in the sky, "the truth is, I'm scared."

It was a long silence after that, the croaking of the frogs and the cooing of the owls, breaking the deepening silence around. She then decided that no one can answer her and this is something she had to face head on, no matter how much she wants to avoid it. So with that conclusion she march her way back to the cabin.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was around noon when Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and Hinata arrived in the recon location they were assigned to investigate. It was an obvious place and anyone who can see the surrounding will assume that a battle did happen in there. The trees were all turned upside down, the ground was unearthed and there were craters dug up of which some were a few meters wide.

Kakashi signaled the team to take on their positions and look for any clues.

"Hinata, please scout the area with your byakugan. Sai, take the aerial surveillance," Kakashi commanded. The two nodded silently and proceeded. Hinata activated her byakugan, while Sai unrolled his scroll and started to ink a large bird. After releasing a jutsu, the bird was animated and Sai ride on it taking him in the air.

"What about me Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm," Kakashi said thoughtfully, putting a finger on his chin and looked up as if he was really thinking, "try to find anything that will tell us anything," he finally said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Anything," Kakashi said, as he turned away from him and went to busy himself looking and observing the ruined areas.

"Kakashi-sensei, what exactly are we looking here?" asked the baffled Naruto.

"Anything that could lead up to Sasuke's whereabouts and hideout, if we're lucky to find it here,"

Naruto nodded and began to check the surrounding areas. They scouted a wide range, being vigilant at the same time. He saw Kakashi jumped to a nearby branch and opened his sharingan eye for better assessment on the location he was looking. Kakashi was good on tracking. Meanwhile on his left, he eyed Hinata, with her byakugan activated, scanning a longer range. A shadow loomed in the sky and saw Sai's bird also circling the area.

They have been at it for awhile but luck was not with them. No trace of Sasuke or the man that ambushed the ANBU recon team.

SxS

Sasuke woke up with the smell of jasmine tea in the morning air. When he opened his eyes, he was alarmed with the unfamiliar surroundings and immediately stood up, but was welcomed with a woozy feeling. He clutched his head and steadied his self for awhile and tried to remember what happened the previous night.

He looked around him. He was on some kind of a small lab, he concluded, because of the bottles and vials and other medical stuff he saw on the table. There's also a shelf full of books and bottles. The room was small, with only one bed he had occupied and a stool sitting on the right side of the bed. To his right, was the green-colored curtain, gently dancing with the gale as it entered through the slightly opened window. He shifted his eye to the door located at the far-end to his left. Well, maybe a makeshift lab.

He winced. His head was throbbing. What had happened last night again? Ah, right. He was running from the Ame nins and didn't noticed that one of them had managed to poison him. He had been careless. After he sent the scroll he had managed to snatched to his summoned snake's mouth, he played with the nins, too engrossed and drunk with his own ego and power, that he failed to noticed that one of them had already stuck a sword on his gut. He grunted on that. What happened with his immunity with poisons then? Supposedly, his body would be tolerant to any poisons. That was Orochimaru had taught him long ago. Maybe, the poison was too strong and highly concentrated. He didn't know. If it wasn't because of Sakura—

_Sakura!_

He suddenly remembered her. She was here. Wait, where was she? He frowned. What was she doing here?

It's been two years since he last saw any of them. And when he say 'them', he was talking about his former team mates and the silver haired sensei. Of all people to meet, why her, and he thought, why not?

He vaguely remembered the events that took place last night. He sneaked inside the cabin, thinking it had been abandoned and thought no soul could be there at that time considering the place was remote and the nearest village below was a few miles away. Furthermore, with the nasty rain that had been pouring down, it was unlikely that anyone can be messing around the perimeter. They were in the mountains after all. So he entered what he thought was a temporary sanctuary to protect himself from the rain and to recuperate from his wounds. He was feeling his way around the house, too familiar with the darkness, that he found himself in a room unknown to him, was currently the room occupied by the pinkette. He didn't notice the bag lying around the corner of the bed for he was too focused on his wounds. It was giving him a jabbing sensation and the last he checked, he was out of chakra as well. The last thing he would think about was to noticed stuff out of the ordinary around him nor he care less about the things he considered were already there and occupying silently as long as there's no living soul around. He needs to stop his bleeding.

He then felt her presence. And that struck him, his ghastly face, whether it was the bleeding's fault or the realization that he's been familiar with the approaching chakra, he didn't know. So without thinking, he masked his own chakra, totally erasing his own presence. He knew he got the advantage. Years of experience deemed him superior when it comes from sensing chakra signature. He can sense them miles away but not as good as the high-level sensor types. But if he were to compare himself with Karin's ability when he was 15, back in the Taka days _now,_ they were of the same level, if not better. All he have to do was stretched his sensing ability, more like extending a barrier around and that anyone who entered it would be detected, without them noticing it. So far, the familiar chakra signature didn't notice him nor sensed his presence in that house. On the other hand, he was feeling queasy, more like he will throw up anytime. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't want to meet her of all people for various reasons he didn't want to start to think about.

He knew, news about Konoha as well as the other shinobi nations had been looking for him. Don't mind the other nin out there, but Konoha had been on his tail for years. Not to mention the most persistent of them all, Uzumaki Naruto. The last they saw and faced each other was the last 4th Ninja War. They almost killed each other again. And he was surprised to know that Naruto had gained enormous power and strength, _again._ He was angry. He was envious. He was jealous. Why was it that everytime he had gained power, it seemed Naruto had taken another step ahead of him? They fought up to their last energy throwing ninjutsu after ninjutsu towards each other, as if they were on a contest of who could throw a better jutsu from the other, too overwhelming for an average shinobi to comprehend. Thinking back, they could have scarred the earth with that fight. It was just too great. Thankfully though, before they faced each other, they have already spent their chakra reserves to the limit, from fending off the lot that brought back by the fearsome Edo Tensei and battling together Tobi _together. _After that, they have decided to reach each other's throat though. Rivalry between them was just as fierce as the sun. There were many issues, many emotions to tackle, many painful memories to talk, but after the demonstrations of overwhelming power from both of them, they lie down silently. And he was gone again, leaving him a message that it's not over and that he'll have his revenge on Konoha. Again, they stood equal and gained one another's level of appreciation as a soldier, as a warrior, as a shinobi.

That was 3 years ago. And he knew that Konoha and Naruto were more relentless than ever. He was just too good to be caught. Years of knowledge he had adapted from Orochimaru. The guy can even be considered as non-existent during his time of hiding. He had no trace at all and no matter how good the Konoha had tracking experts at its disposal; they didn't even know where he was all those years. And to think his hideouts where scattered everywhere and was just right on their noses. And he was thankful he had learnt that from the former Snake Sannin. But he was not expecting to see Sakura here of all places.

So he stayed silently in the darkness of that wall, feeling her around. It was now or never. He caught her entering the room, and even though it looks like he's going to pass out anytime from blood loss and exhaustion, his breath caught from his throat. If there's anything he didn't expected from her, it was that she had greatly changed from the last time he saw her.

She was more…feminine?

He was on that train of thought when the door opened and a little girl of around twelve came inside with a tray on her hands. The tray had a plate of eggs and bread and a cup of tea. The girl had a curly long brown hair and chestnut-colored eyes that reminds him of a squirrel. The girl stopped when she saw him awake and looked up at him. Sasuke tried to control to roll his eyes. Like any other girls who saw him, the little girl was literally ogling at him. Well, who wouldn't when Sasuke was the epitome of every girl's dream of a man? He was sinfully gorgeous, with his exposed well-toned upper body; his beautiful face even though a smile has been avoiding it like a plague, has been an envy of every man, and almost worshipped by women? The poor girl was entranced by him.

He cleared his throat, which brought the little girl back to her senses. Sasuke though still wears that annoyed stoic face of his which brought people to get intimidated. He looked at the girl devoid of any emotion or recognition. Not that his interested to know her though. He was just that kind of boy—man.

"U-uhm…I'm Chisa. I brought you breakfast. Sakura-nee told me—"

"Sakura," he cut her off, "where is she?" he didn't mean to sound annoyed, but that was what came off from him. He blamed that maybe it was because his headache was persistent and he felt like a shit. Or that his throat hurts and was as dry as the desert ground. He just noticed that a bandage was wrapped around his torso and he felt the stinging sensation around it.

Chisa jumped a little when she heard his unfriendly tone. She walked towards the table and put down the tray, too aware that a pair of obsidian eyes was scrutinizing her every move. Sakura had warned her about him that she may find him like a shitty old man in terms of his attitude. But Sakura had failed to mention that her visitor was a god…a very dazzling, annoyed kind of god. "She's in the greenhouse, just outside this cabin,"

He didn't answer. He knows that there was a building aside from this cabin from what he had remembered last night the moment he sneaked inside. He didn't know that that was a greenhouse though because of the darkness. What was Sakura doing here? Maybe she's on a mission and if she did, then someone was probably with her. Konoha usually deploy their shinobis in teams of 4 as a standard procedure. The moment he thought that, he was so sure he would start to hear a loud squeal from someone he knew. But so far, there was none and he then realized that Sakura was probably on a solo mission. That actually relieved him so far, for he was not in the mood to meet anyone from Konoha, especially not Naruto.

…nor Sakura.

He was like a drunken man last night. He was not thinking straight. But it was a different story this morning. His head was clear albeit the throbbing.

"Sakura-nee said, you need to eat this. If you need anything, I'll just be outside," Chisa said as she threaded her way to the door. He didn't answer and just remained his focused on her until she was not on his sight anymore. The door closed gently behind Chisa.

The first thing he did was to look for his Kusanagi. He found it lying just beside the bed. At least Sakura didn't thought of confiscating or hiding it. His upper shirt, which was a dark kimono was missing, but he noticed a fresh white shirt and a pair of dark pants lying on the edge of the cot. He reached for it and checked it for a while before deciding to put it on. Maybe Sakura, or someone washed his soiled kimono and prepared the fresh one for his use. The garments fitted him perfectly.

He eyed the breakfast on the table, as if it was the first time he saw a perfectly cooked sunny-side up egg in his entire life. He analyzed the food for any poison being present on it.

"It's not poisoned,"

Sasuke furrowed his brows. He hadn't noticed her presence approaching the room. She had masked her chakra perfectly. Was he that engrossed with a staring war with the sunny-side up egg?

He turned to look at her, with his signature stoic expression. It was Sakura alright, he thought. With her annoying pink hair, who would've made a mistake? He chuckled inwardly at that. It amuses him though. When did he start making a joke like that? He looked at her and noticed she had somewhat really….changed. Her hair was longer now. And she's a bit taller too. His eyes traveled from her face to her body, and remembered last night's incident. She was wearing a long sleeveless maroon tunic that revealed her smooth pale arms. It's much like a cheongsam, but with the slit on both of her side a bit higher showing her black cycling shorts underneath. The hem had reached her mid-calf. It's conservative to a great extent from what he had saw last night but he knew the curves she had tried to hide beneath those baggy clothing. He smirked. He noticed she had carried a few leaves and twigs on her arms. And she just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the longest table.

And that stunned him. But knowing him, being the walking block of ice, didn't fazed a bit. Outwardly that is. He was an Uchiha and it seemed like showing emotion was a grave sin and a blasphemous act. He was feeling it though.

"You better eat first before you take your medicine," she said as she busily arranged the stuff she had carried on the table, totally ignoring his deep scrutinizing look he had given her, "poison residue was still in your blood and it would take three days to wash it out of your body. You will feel groggy and disoriented for the next 24-hours, but you're already out of danger. By the way, your kimono was in the laundry. Chisa will bring them immediately,"

Sakura went to the shelf and reached 3 scrolls then went back to the table as if she was disregarding his presence and just proceeded to do whatever she's doing. She had turned her back on him. Sasuke just eyed her, mouth slightly agape, but it would kill him if he showed it obviously.

She was totally ignoring him!

And something inside him screamed and protested that it shouldn't be like that. Sakura wasn't supposed to be liked that _at all! _Sasuke's brows tied in a knot. She had changed. He was expecting the screaming, overly-fangirling attitude that she was when they were in still in the academy and in their Genin days. He was expecting her to lash out her feelings towards him, too emotional and clingy. She was still talkative. And she annoyed him. But, he wasn't expecting this. And somehow, he didn't like it. Was he that conceited? Was he expecting her to flaunt towards him just like before, screaming her heart out towards him? Or was it that he was just used to that old Sakura? No matter what it is, he won't have it.

Part of him was glad that she was acting this way. Maybe, she had grown out of him, and probably she had matured. Not just in the physical aspect but in the emotional side as well. Many things had happened between them and none of them are good. Well, maybe except when he was still in Team 7, and before everything spiraled out of control and pointed towards ugly memories many of them have shared, mainly because it was his fault and his fucked up revenge.

He snapped out of it. What if this was part of Konoha's plan? Did they managed to find him and used Sakura to lure him out? Was this some kind of emotional and psychological tactic they had laid before him? He clenched his fist and with sharingan activated, he approached Sakura behind.

So with controlled breathes, he grabbed her arms, and forced her to face him. She yelped in surprised.

"What's wrong with you!?" she yelled, her eyes wide with shock when she saw he had activated his sharingan. She had flinched. She was too aware of his hand holding her arm like that. Too aware about the heat he's giving off and too aware about the beatings of her own heart that was ready to leap out from her chest. He was too close. Too close that she could actually inhale his scent. Sakura felt the electrifying sensation that crept up her spine from that touched. It was not even considered a touch per se, but still she almost felt like her knees went jelly from that contact. This boy- no, man- has still that effect on her.

"Why?" he asked her with gritted teeth, "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean why? I am a doctor, that's why!" she shouted. Sasuke was gripping her arms like a vice.

"Don't make me put words in your mouth Sakura,"

"What are you trying to imply here? That I did this because of my feelings? Dream on Uchiha! How many years had it been since you were out of your dingy hideout? Everything was out of consideration. I saw an injured person, I'll help. I'll do it even if it's not you. I'll do it to everyone who were injured or needs my help, coz' it's what I work all those years! Even though I'm a shinobi, the other half of me is a doctor! Things do change, people change. So as feelings, so at least appreciate that I _was_ the one who was here and not just somebody else," she almost whispered that last part. And she was gritting her teeth, as if putting emphasis on those words.

Sasuke just stared at her jade orbs. She had changed alright, but who knows to what extent? He can't read her eyes, or the weight of her words, but he could tell that there was angst and pain on her eyes. Long gone was the innocent gaze he once knew she had possessed with those beautiful green orbs. That once with the dreamy look he had been used to recognized at all times back then, that gape at him with adoration and love. Instead, she was full of fortitude and willpower. She had that eyes of a girl-no, a woman—who had been to hell and back. A woman who had seen the cruelty of the world, that had managed to shaped her strength of mind.

"Will you let me go? I'm here on a solo mission and no one's coming. I'm not planning on anything and if I was, I would have done it last night when you were half-dead!" she shouted at him and yanked her arms off from his grip. It leaved a bruised on her skin. She heaved and shot him a glare, "I could have easily dragged your sorry ass to Konoha last night, but I didn't! Because my mission here was more important than you!"

Sasuke was still glaring at her, "What mission?" he said in his low-baritone voice. He had de-activated his sharingan.

"Why should I tell you?" she hissed, giving him an intense glare. She winced as she touched the bruise on her left arm now purplish in color. The guy had really gripped her hard! "Fuck it," she cursed. She had a fair skin where bruises were easily spotted. Despite being a ninja, she had a smooth, blemished-free skin, thanks to Tsunade's trainings on how to heal scars and wounds. Her belief was, even though she was a shinobi, she was still a woman after all, and women should take care of themselves. Wounds inflicted during missions and battles are inevitable. It's part of who they were. It was a decoration of some sort like a medal of honor to have a scar on your body. It reminds them that they have again managed to escape death from its claws, and it's another day to celebrate. But not her, not with the influenced of Konoha's most renowned figure, Ino, that she would let herself be covered with those ugly scars. Not when there was still that silly competition between them on almost everything. Yet, they were bestfriends. It was a weird situation but she had come to live by it day after day. They have a peculiar friendship.

That stunned Sasuke a bit. He stayed silent, just stared at her. It was the first time he had heard her to cuss. He saw her hands turned a green hue as she started to heal her bruise. He almost forgot that she was a medic. A formidable one. As much as he hated to received news from her former team mates, unintentionally though he have knowledge about them when he visited villages to stash supplies, gossips from merchants and vendors was the best medium of information around. And a beautiful pink-haired medic was heard to have made her achievements and a well-known reputation in terms of medical profession thus earning her name around. He would just often stare at the gossiping merchants or buyers who would pooled around talking about his former team mate. And it seemed she was not only good on medical field. Her immense strength was also recognized as well. Being the Legendary Sucker's apprentice earned her the strength her shishou had possessed. He had heard about her one-on-one showdown with the former master puppeteer, the Akatsuki Sasori of the Red Sand. And he too had acknowledged that maybe she had trained hard all those years. Akatsuki members were S-Class criminals with enormous strengths and abilities that even common sense won't work.

"I could send you to kingdom come you know, you ungrateful bastard! And the moment my punch connects to your face, you wouldn't even know it!" she hissed at him. Sasuke gave her a smirked. He knew that too well.

"Hn," he grunted as he turned and make his way to the table.

"And you can leave anytime!" she barked at him. He turned around and gave her a skeptic look, "what? Think I'll whine and stop you or something? "

Sakura gave off the smug look she could muster. _'__**Shanaroooo! C'mon girl, give him a piece of your mind!**__' _was her Inner self. _'Shut up!'_ she scolded. She turned around and went to her table and continue to shuffle the stuff she was doing.

"I told you, I'm not someone who you used to know," she shrugged her shoulders, "so if you have no business in this village, I would suggest you leave immediately,"

'_**C'mon, tell him we can't forgive him. Tell him everything! I won't mind~**_' said her Inner self.

'_Just-shut up will ya?_'

'_**Don't tell me you still got hots for him? I couldn't blame you though. Look at him. God, look at him! I'm drooling, my mouth and down below, too' **_her Inner was literally squirming. She rolled her eyes. She can't believe she was thinking like that.

"Aa, so just like that then," Sasuke said. She had jumped a bit. There was something on his voice that she couldn't fathom what it was but she was afraid to turn and see.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. It was Chisa, and she brought more of the herbs Sakura would use on the concoctions she's brewing. She had a puzzling look on her as she paused and eyed both of them, noticing the growing incredible tension creeping inside the room.

SxS

Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew she would have a hard time dealing with him, with all the tension between her and Sasuke.

Chisa had told her that her 'visitor' had woken up and that she had already brought him his breakfast. Sakura had just come from the greenhouse, gathering a bunch of herbs she's going to used for the cure against the viral disease. She asked Chisa then to gather more and gave her the list of the rest of the plants and roots she needs. Then she proceeded to the lab room where her 'visitor' was occupying. She masked her chakra, slowly opening the door and that's where she found him having a staring contest with the sunnyside-up eggs. She shook her head for she knew what he's implying with it. He was thinking that it might have been poisoned. Of course, as a shinobi, it was a natural approach especially on food. It was hard to trust a meal given by others. And as a shinobi, it was one of the basic training to determine if the food was poisoned just by looking at its color, and by its smell. Of course, newer and more sinister ways have been implemented when it comes to poison. Some will come even as odorless, colorless and tasteless which was very hard to detect.

She suppressed a smirk on her lips and finally told him that it was not poisoned. Then she proceeded intending to ignore him and his overwhelming presence in that room. She just never imagined that he would suddenly grab her arm and asked her why she had helped him.

Of course, she had memorized what she would have to answer to him. That it was her duty as a doctor. It was always the safe answer, without involving what she really feels. It was her shell of defense against him. But deep inside, she was so glad he was okay after all these years. That she terribly missed him. But their circumstances were different now. She was a Konoha nin, and he was a wanted criminal.

And they're poles apart.

By helping him last night, she had already broken a few rules. And that was it.

When he gripped her arm, she winced. He was holding it strongly, to think he was on his weakened state. What more if he was on his top condition?

She snapped at him, growling at him like a tigress. For her heart was beating so fast the moment he touched her. He had still that effect on her. And she felt afraid of that feeling.

What affected her most was the cryptic question he had thrown on her face. He seemed to doubt why she had helped him. Was it an accused? She retorted. Of course it was. That feeling was still all over her, and she had to deny that fact to him. It was to save her pride.

She already accepted the fact, that this man could never give her what she had wanted the most. And that was enough. All those years of waiting were enough. He had already a part of her that she could never get back, her childhood love and at least she would like to spare her pride as a shinobi.

When Chisa came, that was when the tension broke between them. But it was still there, and she knew, Chisa could feel her foul mood.

She sighed. This is getting troublesome. She eyed him once more. He was silently eating his breakfast. So he turned her attention to the pending work on the table. Staying in the same room with Uchiha Sasuke was the biggest mistake ever. She could feel the pressure of the tension getting heavier between them and she was suffocating. She needs to breathe or she'll die. She can't stand being with him and with all of his attention to her now. So with a sigh, she gathered her things and told Chisa to gather everything up in the table and brought them to the greenhouse. She's going to continue the research there and leave the lab room to Sasuke to recuperate.

He's going to leave soon anyway and she didn't like to know when he'll do it or either she like to be around that tiny room when he'll do it.

…Because it will probably hurt her again. And she had enough of him leaving her alone.

She stayed in the greenhouse the rest of that morning. She had already completed the cure which will save almost the entire village's population who had been infected with the virus. So far, she had prepared enough doses that were sufficient for the entire village for a week and was on her way to Minoru's abode to provide the needed shots to the couple. Chisa tagged along with her, too excited and overwhelmed that she had finally completed the cure and that her parents will be saved.

Upon reaching the edge into the village, she looked up to the mountain, where her cabin was located, where he was staying. And she only hoped that, when she returns, he'll be long gone.

…So that she can cry later with her heart's content

Now that the cure was completed, it was time to investigate the cause. But before that, she has to distribute and provide the cure to the sick villagers. She started with Chisa's parents, Toru-san and Hitomi-san. After she had given the medicine to the couple, she had waited for any signs that the medicine did actually worked. It was after 30 seconds later that both of them stirred and woke up from their sleep. Albeit still weak, Chisa's parent thanked her.

"Please rest. You can thank me later after you have regained your strength. I'm going to leave an instruction to Chisa," she said softly to the couple who had given their nod to her. The pinkette turned around to see Minoru just wiped off a stray tear from his eyes. He saw the relieved from his eyes and the tensions building up on his shoulders after all this time were visibly gone now. Chisa can't be contented with just crying happily seeing her parents finally awoke and getting their way of recuperating. She jumped and hugged the both of them, much to Minoru's horror. He scolded the little girl, but the couple gave a small and weak chuckle. Chisa was just happy that's all. So Sakura said to Chisa that her parents needed the rest so that they'll get stronger faster. That made Chisa sighed but she had no choice but to abide if she wants her parents to get back to their normal, healthy selves.

Sakura just smiled and scribbled something on the pad. "Chisa, here are the doses you have to give to Toru-san and Hitomi-san. Give it to them every 6 hours or three times a day after meal. Don't worry, they'll feel better in a few days and will be back to their feet before you knew it,"

"Thank you, nee-chan, don't worry I'll take care of them" Chisa said. Sakura gave her a warm smile then turned to Minoru.

"Minoru-san, I need to provide the cure to the rest of the villagers. I need all the help I could get. Please gather people who can do this job with me, those who're not sick. I'm going to give the instructions to them,"

"Okay, give me 30 minutes. We'll meet in front of the house then," said Minoru then turned and was gone to gather around the people to help administer the cure. Sakura followed him and prepared the medicines in batch in front of the house.

Sakura was scribbling something on her pad when Chisa poked her on the arm

"Nee-chan, uhm…I have been meaning to ask you, but…the guy in the cabin, you know him right?" Chisa said in her small voice, measuring her reaction. Despite her age, Chisa seemed to considerate things and was contemplating about the sensitivity of the subject. She had witnessed the heavy atmosphere and the crackling tension in the lab room early this morning. And she had maybe concluded based on what she saw that they probably knew each other despite the killing glares they gave off. She had just noticed that, Sakura seemed upbeat since she saw her this morning. Was that a smile plastered on her face?

Sakura smiled and turned her head towards Chisa, who had awaited her answer with the most innocent inquisitive eyes she had seen.

She sighed. "Yes, I know him," she said.

"Do you like him?" The med-nin looked at the little girl with her green eyes ready to pop-out of their socket. Was she that obvious that even a child could tell? She contemplated on telling her, but this was Sasuke. He was still a criminal and any information about him could jeopardize everything. One thing could lead to another and this village will no doubt be the center of it all. Of course, when the news had come out that Sasuke was last seen in this small and secluded village, it will became the target of bounty hunters and she didn't want that. Not to mention the ANBU specializing in the missing nin retrieval. And when it means retrieval, it would mean alive or _dead. _There could be a fight or a battle and it would be the last thing this village needs.

And what would she do if Konoha got a hold of this information? Naruto would fly here all the way from Konoha, no doubt about that. And there will be confrontations. She had witnessed herself the enormous power those two had possessed. And most of all, her loyalty will be questioned. What did she do knowing the _fact_ that Sasuke was in her arm's reach?

Chisa sensed her uncertainties. "I promised I won't tell anyone," she said.

Sakura looked in her eyes. It's full of conviction, and her guts told her to trust her, "Alright, but promise this'll be between us okay? Or I won't give my recommendation to you to study med in Konoha," she eyed her, without blinking.

"I promise!"

"He's my…former team mate. I've known him since I was five. The last time I saw him was almost 3 years ago. So I was kinda happy and relieved to see him here, out of all places," she said, glancing at the mountain where the cabin was located. Her mind drifted off to him, thinking he might have been gone by now.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Chisa asked innocently.

'_**Still working around that!**_' her Inner shouted

"Hell, no!" Sakura abruptly replied. She was surprise she had shouted that and noted Chisa had jumped on her reply, "Uhm…sorry, but nope, he's not. We're just team mates…former team mates, that's all," she managed a small smile for her.

Chisa gazed at her with her round amber eyes. Then she smiled, "I think you two looked good together," then she run off inside the house after giving her the most assuring smile in a while.

Sakura was nailed where she stood. Then smiled and shook off her head. She was beginning to dream again so before it even starts she had to eradicate that glint of hope immediately and focused herself on the mission on hand. It was no time to dawdle on silly girly dreams like that but she too had been like Chisa then.

Dreamy, hoping and loving.

SxS

She had spent the rest of the day giving instruction to the villagers to help in the introduction of the medicine to the sick villagers. There were 9 of them and the village had 57 patients that needed the urgent cure. So she instructed them on how to administer the cure to the villagers. It was around sunset when they have finished the job and even though exhausted, she was happy. The village has been brought back to life. And she could get a glimpsed of hope from everyone's faces. If there's one thing she had thought was good about her profession aside from giving heal and cure to someone, it was the look on her patient's faces. It's all the reward she'd needed and felt proud about it. It was all worth it.

Tomorrow, she'll resume her duty to investigate the cause. For now, she needs to rest and replenish her chakra. She hadn't got the much needed sleep since last night, thanks to Sasuke. He had literally rocked her world. So after she bid her good nights to Minoru and the few villagers who had given her stuff like food as a form of gratitude, she threaded her way to the cabin. The long walk from the village to her temporary shelter made her appreciate the magnificence of Hotaru no Sato. The sun had begun to set on the horizon, giving the sky a deep pink to purplish and orange hues in the sky. It was like a colorful fire blazing with its glory behind the patches of grayish clouds drifting lazily. As her steps became higher, she got the view of the village below. It was really small, with patched of brown roofs in clusters of two or three. The roofs were made from dried strewn midriff of coconut leaves weave together. She could identify Minoru's house too visible with the large wheel just behind it and the stream flowing from the mountain, down to the fields in the village.

She smiled thinking that she had almost finished half of her mission in this village. She remembered she had to send a report back to Tsunade from time to time, detailing her progress on the mission. She set her pace quickly but halted once she had thought about Sasuke.

Did he already left?

Her question was answered when he saw him sitting on the tree looking down at her with those obsidian eyes.

A/N:

I'm sorry if you found a lot of errors in this chapter. I didn't checked them up and I just wanted to get this out coz' it's long overdue _. This chapter gave me the biggest headache of all. I have been writing this for over three weeks now and finally gotten around with it. I was intending to finish this around but I have to cut this here because if you hadn't noticed, it's getting longer. I have to split this into two parts.I'm not happy with this chapter too, because getting around with Sasuke was really hard.

Please R and R. I will love jOoo for that and Thank you in advance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

* * *

It was her third day since she came into the village. So far, the villagers who have been stricken with the unknown disease were recuperating and doing well. Chisa's parents can be already seen sitting on their porch, enjoying a cup of tea. It was also that long since Sasuke had been staying in her cabin.

Not exactly staying as in staying though. More like he was around her this entire 3 days, just eyeing and observing her silently from a few distances. Every time she turned her head on him he was gone. Not that she minds he was around, but she was getting a bit nervous from his relentless observance and there's always that prickled sensation on the nape of her neck whenever he's around. She was just getting uncomfortable. She was trying her best to shove the thought that Uchiha Sasuke was so near her, and that she had entirely caught his attention. It would be another story if it was 6 or 8 years back. She would be so thrilled and excited like a fangirl who had finally got her idol's attention. This time, she was thrilled alright, but a bit different at the same time. Nervous, shocked, and anxiety all roll into one. It was like, he was following her.

Her suspicions were answered on the fourth day when she walked a path going to the higher ground of the mountain. The pinkette had asked old Minoru about the water system of the village and where they get their water source. The old village chef told her that there was a waterfall in the mountain that goes streaming all the way down to a small lake then broke into a stream and into the village's water ways. So she decided she will start analyzing the water from there. If her hypothesis was right, the bacterium came from the water and was spreading through it by drinking. She was trailing the road and looking at the map the chef had given her. Sasuke was walking a good 10 meters behind her. Now this ticked her off. Why on earth would he be following her? So she stopped her trail and makes a 180 degree turn to face him. As usual, he was having a no-emotion plastered on his beautiful face. He didn't even flinched nor showed any surprised when she faced him.

"Why are you following me?" she barked at him, showing her irritation.

Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds then he continued to walk towards her. Sakura just stood there, the map already crumpled on her left hand, while her right was balled into a fist. The bastard will really have it this day, she thought. But he just passed her.

"I'm not following you," he said as he continues to walk passed her.

Sakura's gazed followed him as he trailed down the path she's going to take. She sighed. It was the first words that came into her mouth after ignoring him these past four days. She wants to punch herself for that. It looks like a headache is on its way on her temple. She needs to get to the fall as soon as possible. She just hopes that he will not be where she's going. She looked up again and he was gone. Maybe he leapt into the branches and made his way to wherever he was going. She could not feel his chakra nor his presence too. Again, she sighed and continued the hike.

After a few turns and jumping from branches to branches, she finally reached her destination. As Sakura walked up the small trail overlooking the waterfall, the spray fell on her awestruck face. She could hear the waterfall way before she could see it. It sounded like the roar of a train. As she swung around a large boulder, she spy the falls. Crispy, white lengths of water sheet out over the edge of the rocks above. They fall in white sheets to the ground. At the bottom the water spring up around the rocks in a froth. Bubbling and roaring, uninterrupted, the splashing waters create a steady pattern of endless rhythm. Like a wall trying to block out the sounds of the world behind the waterfall, it roars louder and louder. The waterfall paints a scene so perfectly.

She walks closer to it and touch the water with her hand. The water is cold to her touch. She smiled. She looks around her again and into the fall and feel the refreshing spray on her face while enjoying the full view of 30 to 40 feet of falling water plummeting down into a beautiful pool. On the other side there is a lush, green carpet of vegetation which miraculously grows on the sheer cliffs due to the constant shower of spray. The entire lake was surrounded by the lush vegetation and boulders of different sizes. It was like a private water bath made for a god.

"Well, maybe I should start up there," she told herself as she readied to climb the slope up to the top of the fall. She jumped from protruding rocks to another, fast and careful coz' they're slippery. The view from the top is spectacular too. Before she forgot what she came for, she started to unpack some equipment she'll use to test the water in this area. She might even need to go upstream and check the surrounding areas as well.

SxS

The recon mission that was assigned to Team Kakashi didn't bear any results. After a deliberate scanning around the perimeter of where the ambushed have taken place, they decided to return back to Konoha empty-handed. It only made Naruto restless and to be able to pacify him, Tsunade gave him B-ranked missions. Now he was on his way to the hokage's room after completing the assigned mission in a day.

"Baa-chan," Naruto yelled as he slammed open the door. Tsunade was writing something and was not even startled how Naruto barged into the room like that. She was used to it, and probably she knows what's next.

"Haven't you learned how to knock, Naruto?" she barked at him. The blond jinchuuriki gave her a wide grin while scratching the back of his head, "so?"

"The missions you gave me are way too easy baa-chan. Don't you have anything more challenging?"

The hokage stopped writing, put down her pen. She sighed. When this ball of energy was around her office, she could never finish her job so might as well face him now.

"If you want challenge, then I have something fit for that," she said, as she picked up a scroll, "here," she threw it to Naruto.

"What's this?" he unfolds the scroll, and his face scrunched up, "baa-chan, this is a D-rank mission! This is for genins!"

"You _are_ a Genin, if I remind you."

"But taking care of children, meh~"

"You're not alone on that. I'll have Hinata joined up on you. Meet her in an hour,"

"H-Hinata?"

"Yes, she took up that mission from Kurenai, and asked if she could have someone do this mission with her. Now, if you have nothing more to say, get your ass out of here before my heels reach it,"

Naruto find himself facing the door of the hokage's office. So with nothing else to do but to scratch his head, he went to meet with Hinata.

The mission was taking care of toddlers in a daycare center in Konoha. Supposedly a mission fit for genins, but the entire roster is filled up already and everyone was on their missions. The one who requested for this mission was a friend of Kurenai, Misa. Misa runs a daycare center with two assistants, but these assistants have urgent things to attend on that day so they asked for a leave. That's why Misa asked Kurenai if she could help taking care of the children, which was overheard by Hinata when she visits her and her baby boy Ren. Hinata volunteered to help instead.

Hinata went to the Hokage to sign up the said request and asked for an assistant with the mission. And that's when Naruto finds himself holding the scroll for the mission with Hinata that day.

SxS

Sakura had finished her test on the water and found nothing on it, aside from a few known bacteria already present on the water. So she packed all of her things again, thinking where could have all the villagers got the said bacteria. She barely noticed that the sky had turned to an orange hue, and the surrounding dark.

"Well, I guess it's time to run home," she said. It was getting darker now and the moon had already showed her eerie presence in the sky.

She went down to the side of the fall. The area was magnificent at night, with the water being reflected with the almost full moon. It feels so calm and relaxing, so she touched the water. It felt warm.

"What if I should take a dip, just a while?" She mumbled as she turns around, checking if there were any people around. She remembered Chisa told her that the villagers had seldom passed by in the fall area because its quite hard to reach. With that in mind, she settled to take a dip in the water.

She puts down her bag in a secure dry area, before checking again with her sensoring chakra for any people around. She felt none, so with that she hides in a large boulder and began stripping off her clothes. Good thing she bought towels on hand. She neatly folded her clothes and put them inside her bag so it won't get wet.

With towel covering a decent part of her front, she slowly walked at the edge of the water, raising the towel so it won't get wet. When the water was on her waist-deep, she threw the towel back to the boulder. Covering her breast, she inhaled and felt the warm water. It felt so relaxing, releasing all the tensions on her body. She began to swim freely, as if not caring with the world. She felt freedom. She felt like she was in paradise. She felt like she was released with all the worries of the world.

She looks like a translucent being, her skin glowing in the darkness of the water. Her hair was like a veil, soft like a cotton-candy, flowing like a silk in the dark. In that dark water, reflected solely by the eerie glow of the moon, she was like a goddess.

And Sasuke watched her with an open-mouth.

He had been there, in that tree, a good 15 meter from the fall, since this afternoon. He had concealed his chakra, just observing her as well as monitoring the chakra signatures he had been sensing this morning. It was really the reason why he had been in that mountain. He wanted to know who those people he had sensed are. Where they the Ame-nins who're after him? He had to be cautious.

But he never expected to watch a show like this. He was stunned. Before he knew it, Sakura had stripped off down to her birth suit and swam in the water like she doesn't care at all.

And even though he wanted to avert his eyes, he just couldn't. She was beautiful. More than every word he could come up with.

"Damn it," he cursed as he tried to calm himself.

Sakura went to the area where the water came falling on the edge of those rocks. She turns her face to the water and let it glide through her exposed upper body. She turned around and let the water massage her scalp, her nape, her back. She closed her eyes with the relaxing feel it gave her.

"Well, well…what do we have here?"

Sakura open her eyes abruptly and with instinct, she sinks her exposed body to the water and looked where the voice came from. One, two, three…there were five of them, looking at her from the edge of the lake, where she had put her bag. They look like a rowdy bunch of thieves. One of them picks up her bad.

"Look here boss, we got a loot," said the one who picked up her bag.

Sakura crossed her arms on her chest. Though they were a decent distant from her, she felt uncomfortable. Her mind was working up of a plan how to get out from this situation without her compromising how vulnerable she was right now. Looking at them, they look like ordinary bandits. She can take care of them with ease. She stayed calm. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We're catching a mermaid," the one at the center said. He was the 'boss' of the group, looking at her with perverse. The other men were laughing.

Sakura was thinking she had an advantage with this group. They can't reach her. She smirked.

The guy in the middle seemed to know what she was thinking, for he smiled too. Much to Sakura's shocked, he walked in the water!

"A shinobi!" she said. Now she wants to panic.

"Ohh? I presume you're a shinobi too? Good, you must have been in a bingo book too eh? That works so much fine, I'll be able to get a good catch!" said the man who started to walk on the water towards her.

"Boss, look at this!" one of the men said, while holding on his hands. Sakura realized that it's her hitaite. The one they called boss looks at the hitaite, then towards her. Then he grins, showing his ugly, yellowish teeth on her, "Konoha-nin. Boys, we got a big catch today!"

The men howled in the silence of the night, laughing like they were starting a big feast, her being their sacrifice. The boss started to run towards her, while the others followed. Sakura on the other hand turns her hand into a ball and infused it with chakra, while her left hand covers her chest. She was still submerged in the water, and even though she very much likes to step on the water surface, she can't. She just can't let them see her naked butt. She'll have to fight them under water! If only she had a kunai in her!

Two of the men have ropes on their hands, whirling it in the air. They were moving and running fast in the water. Sakura have to dive underwater.

"Let's see how long can our little mermaid hold her breath," one of the men with the rope said. They stopped running and just stood in the water, waiting for her to emerge.

Sakura on the other hand can't hold her breath much longer. She needs to surface soon, so she swam further from them. Just as she popped her head from the water, she was greeted with the ugliness of the gang's boss face.

"Boo," he said as he suddenly gripped her throat. She threw a punch on his face which made him roll on the surface of the water. Sakura cough the water which made its way on her air passage but she was suddenly pulled back into the water. One of the men with rope had made its way underwater and had managed to sneak up behind her. She tried to fight him off but the water had minimized her speed and strength. He was gripping her throat while holding her left arm behind, twisting it to hold her movements. She tried to kick, but it just wouldn't reach him. _Shit! I have to fight them naked, now or never!_

Then she felt the guy holding her was loosening its grip. She turned around and saw that he was not moving now, but his eyes were wide. What happened to him? A flash of white came into her view, then an arm scoop her up around her chest. She needs to breathe. Now.

When she reached the surface, she gasped the much needed air. Her lungs were ready to burst from lack of oxygen. When she realized, she was holding an arm in white sleeve. She turned her head and saw him…Sasuke. He was holding her around the neck.

"S-Sasuke.." she cough.

"Aa,"

She suddenly felt conscious and turned around, reaching up a boulder. Sasuke released his hold on her and just eyed her. She was still coughing out the water.

The man who pulled Sakura under the water came floating a few moments later. He's already dead. The four other men, stunned to find that their comrade has been killed, look at Sasuke with anger. Sasuke, all dripping wet, stood in the water, his Kusanagi unsheathed from his waist. Sakura, still speechless, was behind him.

"Who're you?" the boss said. Sasuke just gave them a smirk.

And with a flash, Sasuke was gone. His incredible speed, still impossible to see with the trained eye, just passed each four men, slashed them up with the kusanagi. Each one gave an eerie howl of torment, pain and agony as they met their deaths.

And he stood in the surface of the water, with the lone katana on his right hand, dripping with the blood of those men.. The moon behind him looks huge and he was just beautiful. Like he was a god.

Sasuke swings the kusanagi to get rid of the blood before he sheaths it back. He then approached Sakura who was almost hiding in the bolder. He looks at her for a full two minutes, and then he stripped off his white kimono and gives it to her. He was standing in his nakedness glory at her. Well, his naked part was just his upper part.

"I-I…uhm, thanks…" she could only say, while looking at his kimono. He was still standing in front of her, while she was still submerged in the water, "I…err…can you turn around please?"

Sasuke gave her an incredulous look, but he still turned around. Sakura quickly slipped on his wet kimono. When she thought she was decent enough, she cleared her throat and stand on the water surface as well.

"Uhm, thanks again," she said, not looking at him.

"Let's get you home before you catch a cold," Sasuke said as he walked towards the edge of the lake. She followed her eyes on him, agape.

"Uhm, y-yeah..right, l-let me get my bag," Sakura said. She cursed herself for stuttering like that. She went to the edge of the lake where she had put her bag, now dripping wet. It's no use changing to her clothes now. She sighed. She looked at where Sasuke was, he was collecting the bodies of the bandits and aligned them under the nearest tree. If Sasuke didn't come to her rescue, would she fall to her demise? Surely, she can tackle the five men, but considering the circumstances where she have to show her naked butt to them? Her cheeks turned hot. Never! But it was her last option then. My God, thinking about it, Sasuke had almost seen her naked!

"Hey," Sasuke shouted from the other side. She snapped from her train of thoughts. She picks up her bag and run towards him.

With him walking ahead of her, his chiseled back in front of her, every muscle move deliciously as he walks, she thought she's going to have another sleepless night again.

SxS

_Dear Shishou,_

_The problem with the village has almost been resolve. The bacterium responsible for their sickness has been identified, and I'm sending you a sample attached with this report. My hypothesis was; the bacterium was spread through the water and was administered through drinking. I've investigated their main water source but so far it turned negative. _

_The people who were affected have been recuperating well. I gave them enough dosage and taught them the proper way to treat water before drinking. My little assistant, Chisa has been a great help too. She said she wants to become a doctor, so I'm giving her initial training and recommendations in the future. _

_I also encountered a few mountain bandits on my way to check the water source up in the mountain. There's nothing to worry about as I have contained them already. They were just a few rowdy bunch who robbed travelers who had made their way up in this mountain. So far, everything is well._

_I will still continue my research. I'll be back as soon as I can. Give my hugs to everyone. I missed you all._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

She sighed as she attached her report to a falcon. Tsunade had told her that once a week, there will be a falcon sent to her personally so she can send back her reports. Sometimes, sending message to Konoha from other villages was impossible. So this kind of setup was planned ahead.

The falcon was of rare snow-white in color, and is her favorite. She named her Yuki. The bird has also been taken a liking to Sakura as well.

"Yuki, deliver this directly to shishou okay? And take care," the med-nin said as she shoved a pellet to the bird's beak. It was some kind of a nourishing pill she always gave to her, as a sign of reward or appreciation. The falcon seemed to like the food as well. After it pecked all the pellets from her hands, the falcon glides in the air, and towards the sky, heading to the direction of Konoha.

"Sending a report to Konoha?"

She was surprised to hear him. It was Sasuke. He was sitting up in the tree again as she had used to see him these past days.

"Yes," she said and turns around.

"Hn,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she swings around, looking up to him. He turned his head towards her lazily and looks at her with an intense she can't read. Then he smirks.

"Nothing,"

"Yes there is!" Sakura shouted. She began to become irritated with that syllable. It means something and that irked her "spit it out, now!"

"I guess you can't handle a few weak shinobi on your own," he said while smirking annoyingly at her.

Sakura went agape. And she finally got the meaning behind the words and his smirking. "I can't believe this. You're accusing me of ratting you out!"

"Am I wrong?"

"Think whatever you want!" then she stomped towards the cabin.

"You haven't changed," That made her stop. She turned around looking at him with questions on her face. "How far have you gone? How far have you grown? Do you still believe that with people you call friends, you will be stronger? You have been sheltered much. You still can't make it on your own,"

"Are you saying I can't take you down, Uchiha, coz' you think I'm alone and weak?" Sakura said, throwing intense glare with her jade orbs at him. Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"It comes from you, not me,"

"Want to try?"

He smirked, "Hn," then he vanishes into a puff of smoke.

"I change my mind Uchiha, I'm gonna bring you back with me to Konoha!" she shouted.

SxS

That afternoon, Sakura went to Minoru's house to ask him a few things and to give him her initial findings.

"Minoru-san, the water samples I took from the fall and its surrounding area turned negative. I have also sent a report back to Konoha regarding this as well. Do you have any other water resources here?"

"Hm, there's a large well in the south-west area. We used that too," said the old village chef.

"Then, there's a probability that the bacterium came from that well, I'm going to run a few test with the water in that well, and if it turns out positive, we're going to treat the water in there,"

"Anything you say Sakura-san," said Minoru.

"Sakura-san, we cannot thank you enough for helping us. Please, if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell us," it was Hitomi, bowing her head towards Sakura. After treating her and her husband, they went so well in the past days. Now they can even help back in the field with old Minoru.

"It's my duty after all Hitomi-san, so don't think about it. You should thank Chisa here too, she did great helping me around as well," Sakura said, patting little Chisa's hair. Hitomi and Toru smiled and felt proud of their daughter.

"I should go ahead into this well. Chisa, will you come and lead me the way?"

"Sure," Chisa replied.

Sakura spent the rest of that afternoon around the well, testing and taking samples of the water. Chisa was there, helping her out. It turns out to be positive so that moment, Sakura requested to Minoru to stop the use of the water from the well temporarily. It was already 8 in the evening when she decided to wrap everything up. Chisa went home ahead around 6 with her permission.

She went back to her cabin, tired and sticky, but satisfied. Just a few more test, and treatment, her mission on this village will come to an end. She might be able to come home earlier than she had expected. She went into her room, stripped out from her clothes and took a long shower. The warm water released all the accumulated tension from the day. She sighed. She missed home, and wondered how everyone's been doing now.

And then she sensed a fluctuation of chakra, _his_ chakra. He's somewhere near. Was he practicing?

She remembered their argument this morning. He was clearly looking down at her capabilities just because he happened to save her in the fall incident. Honestly, she could easily take down the bastards, if only she wasn't naked. It was her fault, being careless.

And he accused her of sending words to Konoha for back-up. What? She didn't even mention anything about him! And because of that, it can be considered treason already. God, if the people in Konoha knows about this, she'll be dead!

_Wait, why is his chakra fluctuating? Is he preparing to leave?_

With that in mind, she hurried her shower, put on her usual attire and sneaked up, chakra completely concealed, went towards where she had last felt his surging chakra. And she was right, he was about to leave.

She has to stop him.

To show him that she was not the weak Sakura before.

* * *

092112.0554

TBC

_again, sorry for the wrong grammaaarrssss._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

* * *

"Sakura,"

There was no emotion on his voice, not even a hint of surprise as he saw her. Instead, there was a tone of amusement on it and arrogance, as if he was expecting to see her that moment. He had still that blank expression on him. He knows too well that she was there, behind that tree.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked as she finally showed herself and moved from the tree she was leaning on, the light of the full moon revealing her completely. Her eyes, like those pair from a cat in the dark, shone an eerie luminous of green. She was looking intently to Sasuke's dark ones.

He didn't answer. As if answering her is a bothersome thing. He smirked, in that annoying kind of way. He tilted his head a bit, and put his left hand on his waist, shifting his weight on his right, as if directly telling her he was bored and if she could do about him being caught and leaving.

And she knows him too well, God, why did she have to deal with him after all these years. The fate must have enjoyed torturing her! He didn't change at all. His attitude worsens, from being a cocky bastard when they were 12 to overly arrogant, conceited, haughty, egotistical and overconfident jerk he is now! As if he was the most amazing and hottest guy in the whole world, and that humans were nothing like worms on his eyes!

She composed herself. She can't afford to sway against her feelings right now. No matter how she hated him, she needs to clear her mind. After all, this is her chance to drag his sorry ass back to Konoha. She sighs and with the determined face and concrete disposition, she stood and approached him.

"You know I can't let you do that," she said calmly. He still stood there; not moving an inch, as his hair was softly sways with the cold night wind. His eyes bores in her with still that intensity people find so intimidating. But she won't back down, so she throws back the same intense glare at him.

He raised a brow on her declaration, and snorted. He really finds it amusing.

"And what can you do? Stop me?" he snorted.

"Yes," she said as she pulled her gloves on her back and started putting them.

Sasuke's weight shifted on both of his feet and he was looking straight to her now.

"Don't make me laugh, what can you do to me, huh, Sakura?" he asked as his hands slowly reaches for his Kusanagi on his back. His brows scrunch up together, his face in utter annoyance, the smirking long gone.

"Still assuming I'm weak, don't you?" she chuckled as she pulled her specialize gloves to fit better in her hands, "well, you're wrong. I'm not the same Sakura you left in that cold bench 6 years ago, and not even the Sakura you tried to kill 3 years ago. People do change and I fall under that category,"

"Really?," And within a blink of an eye, he was gone in front of her. And just as fast as he vanished, he appeared inches behind her, the kusanagi sword already aiming at her throat, "I'm not so sure about that," he whispered behind her, pulling the kusanagi across her throat. Blood spurt on Sakura's throat, as he smirked

"Don't get cocky, Uchiha," she said behind him.

"Hn,' he snorted. The girl Sasuke thought he had cut the throat turned to mud. It's a kawarimi made of earth.

Sakura was holding a kunai and slashed Sasuke a few times, but found out it was a log. He too had used a replacement jutsu.

She saw him just a few meters in front of her, staring at her. He had to admit to himself that he was impressed, but there's no way he's gonna say that out loud. But it was not enough. He smirked. This could be interesting.

"Give up, before I change my mind," he said.

"Why? Scared that a girl can kick your ass, Uchiha?" he said, emphasizing his last name.

There it is again, her calling him his last name. It annoys and it started to tick him off, he don't know why. Was it because he was used to her calling him and squealing 'Sasuke-kun' before? Or was it that it clearly indicated that Sakura finally gets over him and her fangirl adoration on him. Good, because she annoys the hell out of him anyway.

Sakura saw him do a series of seals. She knows it because it was his signature jutsu, the Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu. She avoided it, then she pumped chakra on her right hand as she plunge towards him in an amazing speed. He avoided it causing her hand to land on the ground, splitting and cracking it, making the ground gave way to a large crater. She saw Sasuke jump on her left, so she twisted her body bringing up her right chakra-infused leg and kicked him hard. He raised his two arms to guard her kick, but he didn't expect it was to be followed with her another leg, hitting his left face. All of that in a split second movement. He flew to a good 10 meters ahead, scratching the ground, digging the earth with him. He spurt blood from his mouth with the intense impact, his face throbbing. As soon as he tried to get into his feet, Sakura came charging again at him, hands curling up into a ball with blue hue due an infused chakra on it. Both engaged in a fast phase exchange of taijutsu blows on each other, until Sasuke hit her on the stomach. It hurts which made her gasp. She lost her balance and concentration with a millisecond and now he was holding up her throat in a tight grip. He shoved her to a large tree. She gritted her teeth as his grip tightened, refusing her lung to take air.

Sasuke's lips rose to draw a smirk, looking her in the eye. He was mocking her with that look and she understood the message. Sakura hissed fiercely and grip his hand, trying to get off him, so she kicked him hard, forcing Sasuke to release his grip from her throat. He flew a good 5 meters from her which she took as a chance to breathe hard.

"Bastard," she muttered as she wiped her face with the back of her arm, glaring daggers on him. He just looked stoically at her. Then, dark coal eyes bleed to red. He was activating his kekkei genkai, the sharingan. She immediately looks on his feet. _Damn sharingan!_

She knows too well, she's gonna be in disadvantage when he starts to use his sharingan. Cursed that kekkei genkai of his! Not only that it develop so well, it now carries the world's most powerful jutsu the man had ever known in the history of ninja.

"Oh?" she heard him muttered, "You amused me Sakura. When did you learn that?"

"You're not the only sharingan user in this world you jerk," she spat at him.

"Right, so Kakashi taught you. But you know that it's no use,"

He's right. He had witnessed it herself when they've met Itachi before. She had a hard time focusing herself from not watching his eye then. And even if they had not looked in his eye, Naruto had fall on his genjutsu. She vividly remembers Chiyo-baa-chan's words when someone meets a sharingan user; when one on one, run. When two on one; do the double team. She did train under Kakashi-sensei, devising ways on how to defeat the doujutsu. It was hard, because the kekkei genkai is hard to defeat. It can copy jutsus faster than the one who executes them. Not to mention, Sasuke completed the final form of his sharingan, the eternal mangekyou sharingan and its power. And she knows that only Naruto can defeat him now.

As the last Uchiha before him, gained more powerful doujutsu with his eyes and it's a mission impossible for her to defeat him. And even though she's far excelled at genjutsu, far more advance than Kurenai, sharingan inflicted genjutsus were hard to break. Just thinking all of this brings so much butterflies in her stomach. It made her winced.

But would she raise her white flag with that? Hell NO! She will fight him with all the training she got after all of those years. This is her moment. This is her chance to prove herself, and him, that she's not the weakest link of team 7 anymore, or the weakest in Konoha 12. That she can be at par with them now. She trained hard, bruised herself and wasted her body and soul to train every fucking day just to achieve what she is now. That uncertainties and doubts about herself made her concrete, that pain healed her and the broken heart keep her hope alive.

She won't give up.

"You're getting talkative, aren't you?" she said. She assisted her chakra, and it's not good. She could only pump another one or two punches more. She needs to land at least one on him to knock him out. But with him activating his sharingan, she needs to find a way.

She was looking on his feet for any movement; she was sensing his chakra too for any changes. With all those years of training her perfect chakra control, she can sense slight chakra changes from others. And he was not making any move. Much to her surprise, he was behind her. So close that she froze. He was emitting his body heat behind her, that close! When did he sneak behind her? And who was in front her now? _Damn!_ She cursed under breath. _It's a clone who's in front of me! When did he do the jutsu?_

"The moment you took your eyes and went to my feet," he said as if to answer what's on her mind.

She tried to get away from him, pumping chakra on her feet. She has to or it'll be the end of her. With him this close, it's dangerous. But he was already gripping her arm so hard she winced. She's just lifting a finger on her left hand, but he quickly grabbed it too, pushing it on her back so hard, she was forced to kneel.

She gasped. Sasuke was gripping both of her arm tightly it hurts that she had to bite her lower lip to suppress a whimper.

"Weak," he mumbled behind her.

And with that word, she struggled. She tried to release from her grip. But the more she struggle, the more Sasuke grips on her arms.

"Let me go you bastard! Let me go! " she shouted.

Before she knew it, her back was slammed into a tree. She gasped with the impact. Her arms finally released, but Sasuke was gripping her face. She was forced to look at him now, jade orbs full of despise and hate towards the obsidian orbs with blank intense.

"Struggle all you want Sakura, but that won't change the fact that you are weak," he said, gritting his teeth, as if controlling his anger deep inside, his face so close to her, "And because of that weakness, you missed the only chance you had to drag me back to Konoha. So I suggest, you go back like the good girl you are and train more, and maybe get over that fangirling of yours cause no matter what you do, I'll never liked you. Never. I will come back to Konoha… to destroy it!" then she released his gripped on her

Ok, the liked thing was a half lie. But he himself didn't know that because he was burying all his emotions with hate. It was there, swimming deep inside him, together with all of his hidden emotions, but they were swirling back to an abyss and he only accepted hate to bore into him. He buried emotions and thoughts that he deemed a weakness. And Sakura was a weakness.

Sasuke's left face went numb. It surprised him what had hit him until he realized that Sakura had slapped him. Man, it stings! He smirked. She's feisty he thought. Like a cat who's finally cornered revealing its claws and fangs to attempt to show it will fight to the end. Well, maybe he went overboard and had step on the borderline, but he won't back down. He will get his revenge on that filthy village.

He releases her after one mocking look at her and turns his back.

Sakura bit her lower lip. There's a big lump on her throat and swallowing proves to be a hard task. She was devastated. She was broken into a thousand pieces. She tried her best not to cry. But she was shaking. Sasuke had just killed her the fourth time now. The only guy he ever devoted herself, the guy he dreamt, her former team mate and friend, the only guy he ever love is walking out from her. Her chest was hurting, her heart crushed.

Yes, she won't cry in front of him. She won't look so pity in front of him. She had done it years ago right? And she was over him already. She knew she had gone strong, much stronger than the only female of the legendary Sannin. She thought that she had killed his feelings for him.

But she's in love…

…so hopelessly fucking in love with Sasuke…

…that it hurts.

And it proves to be her fatal weakness.

"I…I wish to Kami, that I have never met you…" she said, her strong and determined façade gave away with her shaking voice, Sasuke stopped walking "…then, I won't be able to have this fucking feelings towards you,"

Sasuke turned toward her and gave her a blank look, void of any emotion. It was really hard to know what the guy is thinking.

"I'm so stupid, aren't I? So stupid to cling on that tiny hope you'll come back one day… so stupid to let myself believe that one day, everything will be okay," a tear escaped and roll on her face which she hurriedly wiped-off away, "I should have known already. I should have given up then. Kami-sama, I had wasted half of my life because of you!" This time, tears keep rolling on her face, which she tried to wipe away, "Ah, that reminds me, " she was shaking, her voice quivering as she tried to suppress all her emotions from bursting inside her, "I should already start accepting invitations when I get back. Yeah, I should accept Shion's proposal when I get back and finally settled down…" She was talking more to herself than to him. She breathes and exhaled as if releasing all her pent-up tensions and frustrations. "…Why did I wait for you?" she paused, trying to breath, "Why did I try so hard for you? Why did I keep myself believing on you? Why did I waste my time on a guy who won't even glance at me at least once?" She closed her eyes, thinking of all the years back then.

Sasuke gave her a scrutinizing look. Her tears are rolling down on her face, and she was shaking, hands curled up in a ball on her sides. She had enough, all of it. She may look so weak and pitiful in front of him now, but the hell she cares anymore. She's tired. So fucking tired already chasing him after all this years. She's tired of waiting and suppressing her feelings for him. She don't want to know what he thought about her right now, the important thing is, she'll let it all out!

"I didn't ask you for it," Sasuke blandly said.

She looked at him, straight into the eye as she wiped a few tears in her cheeks. There, in front of her, is the guy she gave her heart out, the one she devoted, prayed, hoped and love…looking at her with his glance so cold and arrogant.

And this is it…she had to severe it before she withered away. Before he could took what's left of her.

And she gave him a smile…a smile so warm and beautiful, reaching him for her final significance.

"I never thought that loving you with all my heart and all my life will hurt me like this. _**I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke**_,"

It was a soft murmur as the last stream of tears leaves her eyes. Her voice clearly tells him that she had given up on him, that he's okay to go to wherever he wants to go. That she was taking back her heart from him. And she's ending and cutting all ties between them…ending it all.

He didn't know but there was something inside of him that snaps.

* * *

092112.0556

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD  
**

**you've been warned.  
**

* * *

_I want to forget everything about you._

_As it is, I'm' still sad._

_Why did I ever meet you?_

_If I close my eyes,_

_I can feel like you are there even now._

_With a sweet sigh,_

_I feverishly fell in love with you-_

_That voice, those eyes-_

_Even though when I realized it, the time had already passed,_

_I still search for your face._

* * *

She didn't know what happened, but she found herself being pinned hard on the tree, Sasuke's mouth on her…kissing her in a painful, agonizing way…

…a punishing kiss.

He was gripping her head; his fingers tightening on her hair, as his mouth keep on bruising her lips, hastily and forcing. She tried to break the kiss by pushing him off his chest. "W-What are you-"she was kissed again, this time his tongue had entered her mouth, licking her teeth, and taunting her tongue. Her eyes grew big on his bold moves and she tried to push him again but this time, his left arm snaked around her waist and pinned her hard against him. It earned him a gasp from her which got him an access on her mouth more as his tongue roam around her cavern. Then he nibbled her lower lip.

Why does she taste so good?

Sakura couldn't believe what's happening. Sasuke Uchiha… _**the**_ Sasuke she adored and loved since she was little, is kissing her right now. If not for the harsh way of his kissing and the throbbing of her lips right now, and the mouth nibbling on her lips wasn't so fucking real, she would believe she's only dreaming!

She tried to push him once more, but he was gripping her more, and the way his lips moved on her mouth is sending a kind of electricity on her body. There's that tingling sensation she can't describe, and the building of fire in her whole body, melting her sense of reasoning, pouring down the core below her abdomen. She tried to suppress a moan on her throat when she felt his tongue poking her tongue again, challenging for a sensual dance.

And she accepted the challenge.

Just for tonight, she'll forget that she's the bright and intelligent kunoichi of Konoha, she'll shut down all her reasoning behind her mind…coz' tonight, she'll follow her heart and body's desires for this man.

…To be with him…one last time.

She started to return his kisses with fervent and passionate way, even if it was a bit clumsy. She doesn't know how to kiss, after all. She started to trace her tongue on his lips and kissed him hard. Her arms rose on his neck and her fingers started to massage his scalp, gripping his soft mane.

Sasuke was startled a bit when she started to respond to his attacks. He smirked. Sakura was up for his challenge for that heated kiss. His intention was to punish her at first. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the idea of Sakura hating him. Something inside him couldn't accept it, so he had snapped. It must have been his pride. He is an Uchiha after all. And he had en ego that was as big as the population of the world. And she popped his ego by saying those words at him. His body moved on its own and before he had realized, he was already gripping her and engaging in a hot and passionate kiss. But he was breaking a dam that he can't possibly swim. He's going to be drowned in an unbreakable struggle he had started himself. Her lips were smooth, she tasted like honey, and she smelled so good…the small body pinned against him so soft and molded against him like it was meant to be. She was intoxicating, and his mind went foggy for any sense to think right now. When her tongue traced his lips, he growled on her mouth, and he felt like he was already burning with desire.

He had felt like this before, a dire need of animalistic behavior to release, yet he didn't engage himself for any sexual activity. He was, after all, a growing adolescent, and had a kicking hormone and libido. When he was in heat, he would stay under a cold fall to calm his nerves. Even with Karin always throwing herself around him, he dared not to touch her. Hell no! He didn't feel anything particularly sexual to Karin, but with Sakura, it's different. Back in the genin days, he could feel something towards the girl, he didn't know it then, but it's something special he guessed. He was focused on getting stronger and revenge on Itachi then.

Right now, he could feel his arousal, evident by the painful bulging of his member on his pants. And he could only feel like this towards Sakura.

When the desire need to breath comes between them, they broke their kiss and stared at each other, both panting. Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes, now activated with his sharingan. She stared at his eyes, thinking they were beautiful, with their spinning tomoes, almost like hypnotizing her…his prominent nose, straight and powerful, highlighting his nobility features, his lips, a bit sore from the kiss, now parted, thin and luscious, now smirking in arrogance. Her fingers, still on his neck, unconsciously twirling on his soft black tresses, she wondered how he maintained it. His skin, unblemished despite the many wounds from fights and battles he had, was sinfully fair; it hurts to know that he was more beautiful than a woman.

Her eyes darted back to his eyes. He was looking at her lips now, also parted from taking in breathes, tender and sore from his kisses, then went back to her eyes. He kissed her again, with same haste and fervent, but this time, it was more…soothing? He could hear her moan and it added the arousal he had felt before. So he grabbed her hips and parted her legs by using his knees and he nestled his arousal between her thighs.

Sakura yelp as she felt him. As a reaction, she tried to push away her hips from him, but he gripped her hips so tight, she knew it would leave a bruise later. Meanwhile, Sasuke's lips travelled from her lower lip, down to her jaw, towards her ear, and as he gripped her hips towards his arousal, he rubbed his lower body, slowly against her which made him growl as he felt that intense sensation below his body. He breathed hot hair on Sakura's ears, and then he kissed then nibbled her ear. It earned him a suppressed moan from her.

Sakura gripped Sasuke's collar. She could feel him, and it brings a sensation on her she doesn't know what. All she knows was that her heart was beating like mad on her chest, and she could feel the tightening just below her abdomen, feeling hot on her nerves. The feeling was melting her down reaching at the core between her legs. She could feel her own wetness. She buried her face down to the crook of Sasuke's neck, feeling unsure and embarrass at the same time.

He was kissing her collarbone, placing hot and wet kisses on her, while his hands work their ways down to the hem of her red vest. The mere touch of his finger on her skin was burning her. He was making circling motion on her side which was now reaching the sides of her breasts. Then, he bit the skin, just below his jawbone. She screamed but then he licked the bruised area and then sucked it. The pleasure after the pain just felt wonderful…and erotic.

He kissed her mouth again, his lower part, still rubbing her in slow round strokes, his arousal was more evident as she could feel him getting bigger and bigger. He was touching and cupping her breasts under her binders, kneading and feeling them. Sakura felt delirious, and she was feeling good. There was still that haste on Sasuke's movements, pushing her against the tree. Then, Sasuke ripped her red vest, sliding it off from her arms. He unhooked her binders, finally revealing her breasts. He gasped. It was the most beautiful peaks he ever saw, small but round and proud mounds, pink nipples that came perky as soon as it was exposed to the night air. His hands draw circles on both of the sides of her breasts, as his thumb brushed the nipples. Sakura gasped in reaction. He just couldn't get enough of her. Her skin felt so smooth and soft, and she smelled so fucking nice. Everything about her now is like an aphrodisiac. She arched her back when she felt his hands knead one breasts, while his mouth found its way to her left breasts. He licked, taunted, and bit one nipple, then sucked it again. Sakura bite his hands to muffle a scream. The sensation is too much! Then he did the same on the other breasts.

Sakura was thrashing her head, biting her lower lip as Sasuke keep on repeating the licking and biting and sucking on her breasts. She was panting and moaning loudly, sometimes controlling not to scream so much. She felt so wonderfully feverish; her skin that was touched by Sasuke was on fire. She wants to touch him too. She needs to feel his skin. So she grabbed his head and engages him on a kiss again. Her fingers entwined on his head, touching and stroking his soft hair massaging strokes on his scalp.. Sasuke gave out a throaty groan, and hearing him like that adds fire inside her. It's so sinfully sensual and sexy. Her small and soft fingers run from his neck, down to his broad shoulders, tracing the remnants of his Cursed Seal, down to his muscled long arms, that felt so lean and strong. She was pulling his haori at the same time. Her hands went back to his chest, so beautiful, hot and smooth under her fingers, running down to his stomach unto the packs on his abs. He felt Sasuke hitched his breathing. When she looked at his face, he's eyes was closed. He was feeling her touching him. It felt wonderful.

He opened his eyes again and kissed her again, this time his fingers traced the band around her shorts.

"I want you. Now," his voice rasped.

And she knows what he wants. He found the button that connects her short and snapped it open. Then, he dragged it, together with her panties down her legs. He reached for the belt around his pants and he too had removed it.

Sakura was now laid in a ground, with the grass cushioning her body. Sasuke moved her in a one swift motion, so graceful and fast she didn't even realized it not until she felt her back touched the soft grass. He was on top of her, hovering and looking intently on her. She felt vulnerable under his intense glare. With the motion of his knee separating her legs, he lowered himself, his head poking on her slick entrance, was hard and throbbing… and big. She's wet and ready for him. With one last look in her eye, he entered her with full thrust.

She wanted to stop him. But she knows she can't. Sakura screamed and cringed under him. She arched her back, sucking in air, gripping the grass beneath her. Her eyes, wide with shock. It was painful. And he was tearing her apart. Damn, Uchiha didn't even do it slowly; this was her first time, for godsakes! He was inside her completely stretching and it's ripping her.

She wiggled, her body trying to liberate the intruder inside her. She felt uncomfortable, it's painful and she wants it out! Sasuke hold her hips, stopping her movements. She winced and whimpered as the bastard started to move slowly, thrusting in and out of her.

Sasuke had a hard time controlling himself from ramming into her furiously. Her walls were tightening around him and it was a marvelous feeling to be inside her. She was tight, and she was warm. It was hard not to get lost in the whirl of sensations, thus he might reach his orgasm early. She just felt so good. "Kami-sama, you're so tight…," he groaned, his voice throaty. Growling on her neck as he felt her tightening her walls again.

She threw her head back, as she tried her best to not to whimper in pain, as Sasuke started to do his rhythmic motions. She was gripping the grass beneath her. He was rocking on top of her filling her up completely. He would pull out of her up to his head, and then slammed all the way to the hilt. She had to gasp every time he did that. Uchiha Sasuke is a well-endowed man after all.

She knew it would cause her pain the moment she saw _it_. And it did. As he keep on repeating the thrusting, his manhood rubbing against the walls inside her, she felt the pain had subsided and it started to feel good. After the incessant movement her body started to get used to it now. She felt like there was a coil on her core that was deliciously winded and it was building tremendous sensation inside her.

Sasuke knew that she's feeling good too, as her whimpers now turns to moans and groans. He raised her legs and curled them up to his waist to gain more access inside her. He holds and grips her waist. And it did. He reached deeper inside her. He had hit her soft spot when he heard her scream. It was pure ecstasy to his ears to hear her scream. He felt wonderful and she was melting under him.

He looked at her visage under the moonlight. She was a goddess, writhing in a blissful and sensual moment under him as he kept on thrusting in and out of her. Her face was contorted in an erotic expression, brows furrowed; eyes shut closed, mouth swollen from the kiss and partly open, her hair splayed like a veil, her arms gripping the grasses, as if her life depended on it, her breast, slightly bouncing up and down from her breathing, perky and full, her nipples sore from his attacks awhile ago, her waist, small and her stomach flat. He finally noticed a peculiar scar just below her ribcage, just beside her belly-button. He traced it and wondered where she got that wound. He then went to the part where their bodies joined together, as he slowly keep ramming inside her. The sight almost made him cum. It was just so breathtaking. He groaned, as he closed his eyes and suddenly thrust her hard, gripping his legs tightly. _Shit, I have to control. _

He continued the painful slow motion of his thrusting, thus tracing her legs, caressing them, feeling the smoothness and creaminess of her skin. Her skin, covered in sweat, glowing a beautiful luminous aura under the moonlit night. She looks ethereal, so sensual…so beautiful.

All of that, remembered with his sharingan.

He heard her groan. He saw her biting her lip. And he smirked. She needed her release.

He kissed her again, feverishly, thrusting his tongue inside her, synchronizing his movement with his lower part. He snaked an arm beneath her while still holding her legs on the other. Sakura moans in ecstasy. The coil inside her was ready to snap anytime. But then Sasuke stop his movement. She groans in protest. So she moved her own hips, gliding up and down his shaft. He holds her down to stop with his left hand, his right still under her all the way down her head cradling her, his body pinning closely down at her. He was aligned with her. Sakura whimpers and bit her lip in frustration as he denied her with her much needed release.

Never did she know that Sasuke was this knowledgeable in the art of sexual activity. Was this his first time? She didn't know and she would never know, so it was best not to know at all. But he was good, and she was feeling it all.

"Look at me, Sakura," he said on her.

"N-No," she said, as she tilted her head to her side, shutting her eyes closely.

"Look at me, damnit!"

And she did, giving him a grunt, slowly looking at him in half-lidded eyes. His eyes still bleed with the activated sharingan. She bit her lower lip. There was something on his eyes. Was it lust? Was it desire? She doesn't know. She doesn't want to know.

But she could read something in there. Admiration? Appreciation? Worship?

Love?

She closed her eyes again. She might be out of her mind reading those ridiculous things.

…Because none of them spell Uchiha Sasuke. _NONE._

"Open your eyes and just look at me Sakura,"

And she obliged again, looking at him.

He read pain on her eyes. And lust, and longing, and love. She was hurting. And she was obliged to follow him. For him. And he knows it. He smirked. Sakura is still the annoying little girl, the ever fangirl when she was 12, her former comrade, her team mate…the one she left.

He was feeling everything. And he was doing this because this is Sakura. And this is the moment, where she gave him a whole new sensation and this feeling.

Then he started to move again, and she gasps at his intense gaze.

And she started to cry…

Because he was giving her that look that should never be.

Longing and trust. And above it all, an emotion she would have to deny now that she was certain to forget him.

Why is he doing this? Why is he making her feelings go in turmoil? He's literally flipping her world upside down!

He was moving and rocking him a bit faster now, and his thrust deeper and harder…eyes still gazing at her.

"Say my name, Sakura,"

"N-No…I-I…don't" Sakura frantically said, biting her lower lips, gasping and moaning as she could feel she's nearing her release. She shook her head, denying him of his request.

"Scream my name, Sakura,"

"I-…w-won't," she was heaving, grabbing his arms for support. Her mind was going numb.

"Say. It. Now." He demanded as he thrust full, hard and deep inside her. She threw her head back, closing her eyes as the sensation overwhelmed her.

"I-I….oh Kami-sama!" she said as she buckled herself on his waist, he thrust again, full and hard, hitting her soft spot,

"Sasuke" and she screamed his name. His name that means so much to her. His name that brings a thousand shinobi to shivers, yet sounds so alluring at the same time. A name she had heard from a lot of females since she was in academy, all begging for his attention. Now he's demanding it to hear his name from her mouth."…Sasuke…" and she kept on repeating his name as if she was reading a mantra, her tears falling at the same time. She was fully sobbing as she was saying his name. She was at the point of breaking it all down. And then, he gave one full thrust, hitting her deep and hard.

"Sasuke!"

And then she felt the coil snapped as she screamed his name.

Her walls tightened around him, squeezing his entire being, bringing her to a height she didn't know existed. She threw her head back, closed her eyes as she saw white flashed across her vision.

"Sakura," he groaned.

And he kept on repeating her name too. Like it was the most significant word he had ever knew.

Sasuke came at the same time. He threw his head back as he felt his orgasm rocked his body. He released all of his seed deep inside her, feeling the tightening of his groin as her walls clamp him inside her. He too had reached that height, soaring high in that wondrous feeling.

It was the most amazing and delightful feeling.

After both of them came down from the heightened feelings, Sasuke falls down on her. Both catching their breaths, Sasuke rolled over to her side, feeling the blissful moment of their activity.

Sakura stayed still silently. She opened her eyes slowly and all she could see were the twinkling of the stars and moon in the sky. She knew the man she had made love to was beside her. But she dared not to look at him. She knew he was near, but she felt like he was slowly drifting far-away from her.

_He would leave her._

She knew he would. He was that kind of man. Any words were not enough. Any persuasion will not convince him. And it's beginning to hurt like hell. Inside-out. Her aching body, evident with the throbbing sore she could feel between her thighs. She consciously clamped her legs together, bending her knees up.

She feels so stupid but she won't call herself a martyr. Martyrs are meant to be shot down on the head, and she was not one of them. She wants this, as one last parting from him, before everything was to be severed. She was threading on a dangerous tightrope and she was reaching the other end. This is it. Her bonds, her friendship, her love for him, she would cut it all now.

And she was broken.

At least, she won't be a hypocrite. She did enjoy it. Everything. And it will be forever remembered.

She was on that thought when Sasuke hovered on her face, staring on her again. His face was so close his sidebangs were tickling on her face. His elbows rested on either of the side of her head.

"Sakura," His eyes were back to its inky color again. There was uneasiness on his voice. He was contemplating and he was the only one who knows what it is.

She didn't answer and just stared back at him with same intense glare. She won't beg to him anymore. This is enough. And she had done with everything she had. She wanted to spare at least one last pride on the line. And she will cling to it to survive after this.

Sasuke rested his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed, their nose touching each other. This simple gesture of intimacy from him shocked her. And she was fully aware of his fingers were doing irregular strokes on her head. As if tracing patterns and soothing her scalp. She dared not to move nor bat an eyelash.

She was breathing on him. So was he. And stay on that position for a while

Until when he opened his eyes, it was bleeding red again.

And tears fell out on her eyes. As the last thing she remembers before she falls on the darkness was the soothing tracing of his fingers on her head, the swirling tomoe of his sharingan…

…And his voice saying, "Thank you,"

* * *

092112.0600

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

When she woke up that morning, the first thing she noticed was, she was in her room, and that she was fully clothed.

_Was it all just a dream?_

She asked herself. And she knows it wasn't. The throbbing between her thighs was an evident that everything that had happened between her and Sasuke that night wasn't a dream.

And she cried.

Because he's gone. And he left her again, for the nth time.

She was indeed so foolish. Because she fell in love with him.

She cried and cried, maybe a lifetime worth of tears for the only man she ever loved. She curled herself in a ball, hugging herself, clutching the sheets, as if it could pacify her anguish, frustrations and pain. It really hurts. She knew this would happen, yet she let herself do this. She alone, is the only one to be blamed. No one else. This is her crucify, her misery, her burden.

And she will let herself cry. And maybe after this, she can move on…hopefully.

SxS

_Dear Shishou,_

_I'm on the final stage of my treatment process for the contaminated water system of the village. I'll be able to finish this soon. Please expect my return on the third day._

_I attached a sample and the composition of the compound I used to treat the water. An official from the daimyo council made a visit the other day and promised to support the village's needs. I think the village will cope up after this and will be able to go on, now that the government had finally noticed this secluded village._

_Minoru-san sends his gratitude. He said, he'll send a gift for you soon._

_Miss you all,_

_Sakura_

* * *

_Sakura,_

_Great job as usual. Come home as soon as you're done there. I'll be sending Naruto for your escort back home. He annoys me and I just wanted to get rid of him. Don't worry, I'll send Kakashi too._

_Tell Minoru to send me the best sake he has. That'll compensate everything._

_Take care and see you soon._

_Tsunade_

SxS

True to her words, after just a day and a half, Naruto and Kakashi appear on the pinkette's porch.

"Sakura-chaaaaan~!" Naruto shouted. Sakura was arranging her scrolls when she heard him shout. Her face went up upon hearing the familiar voice of the number one loud ninja of Konoha. She ran towards the veranda and slid the glass door open and peaked down below.

"Naruto!" she gleefully exclaimed.

"Ossu! We're here to pick you up!" said Naruto. As usual, he's a ball of energy.

"Don't forget I'm here as well," said a voice just beside her. She swings her head to the left and found Kakashi, sitting on the baluster, his face buried in the familiar green book. The Icha-Icha Tactics.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're still reading that? I mean, how many times you have read that thing already?" said Sakura, smiling widely upon looking at his former sensei.

"Oh, I never get tired. The passion, the excitement, the thrill…it's like, it's always the first time. You know…," he said, his eyes crinkle indicating a smile behind the mask.

"Ahaha, okaay~" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ahhh! Kakashi-sensei, you cheater! You said no entry in the veranda!" Naruto shouted below, angrily pointing his fingers on Kakashi.

"I'm not entering yet, Naruto," Kakashi said, looking lazily down on him.

"I made it first, just so you know!" shouted Naruto again, still waving his hand towards Kakashi.

"Hai~ Hai~"

"One yes is enough! You lazy perverted sensei!"

"What's happening?" Sakura asked.

"Oh we're just having a little contest here. Seeing who'll get to the house first," Kakashi idly said. Naruto was still mumbling when he let himself enter the house. His eyes followed him.

"And what's at stake?" Sakura asked.

"The usual, '_Kakashi-sensei is going to treat me 3 bowls of ramen to Ichiraku if he lose!_' thing", said Kakashi. Sakura giggled.

They went silent. Kakashi, his face still buried in his book, while Sakura looked faraway.

A full minute passed between them.

"So, is everything okay?" Kakashi asked without lifting his eye from his book.

Kakashi has been taking care of them since they were 12, the moment that they were still new in the world of shinobi. He was the one who guide them, who nurture them. Though he may not be the only one who had taught them, he was the one who had stayed with them the longest. It was like he knows them inside-out. He was more like a father to them. And he has this freaking sense to know when something was bothering with his students.

And he knows something was a bit wrong with Sakura when he saw her. She might be smiling, she might be giggling, but deep in her eyes, it was like…a façade. It was like, she was a bit gloomy? There was not enough light on her eyes.

And he has this habit of observing them, their every action and reactions. And the moment he asked her if everything's okay, he noticed she was startled a bit, and her eyes shifted from side to side.

If Tsunade really knows about this skill of his to 'sense' and 'observe' people, no doubt he will find himself in Ibiki Morino's department, probably much to his horror. For now, he was exercising this expertise towards his lovable students. After all, they're like a rolling film, where every emotions and feelings can be seen vividly.

"W-What's there to be worried about?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, you sure?"

"Yeah. This mission went 110% well," she said smiling.

"Okay, you said so,"

"A-Ahaha. You worry too much Kakashi-sensei. Let yourself in, I'll prepare dinner for you two. I could hear Naruto rummaging my kitchen now and before it becomes a disaster I'll have to stop him," she said as she reaches for the sliding door.

"Here," Kakashi handed her a single flower, "a gift. Naruto picks it up while on the way here. He said it's your favorite," he said. It's a cosmos. Sakura's eyes went huge and almost teary upon seeing the flower.

"T-Thank you," Sakura said.

Sakura gazed at the cosmos flower, smiling warmly. It seems she was on the verge of tears, or was it just the reflection from the setting sun? Kakashi didn't know. But he was sure, his favorite kunoichi student was burden with something. Maybe it was not the time, but she might be able to tell him someday.

Sakura smiled, kissing the purplish-pink flower. Kakashi had sensed her feelings. No use for hiding from the keen observation of his former sensei. But she knows that he knows when to wait or when to barge in. And he loves Kakashi for that. He really knows his place.

She sighed and gave him a warm smile. This is not the time to tell him, nor Naruto about what happened here. Maybe when they get back to Konoha and when she had already sorted out her scattered and broken feelings, then she maybe be able to tell them. That she had meet Sasuke in this secluded village.

And something more. But she'll skip on that part. For now, its not the right time. She's not ready.

She prepared a dinner for them that night. Between meals, she told them about the happenings in the village, and her encounter with the bandits up in the mountain. Of course, she had skipped the 'naked' thing and about Sasuke.

The next morning, Sakura, with Naruto and Kakashi was in front of the village chief's house. It was her last day in the village. The water treatment was done and went well. The village people who were affected were now okay and well. It was her time to leave and some of the village people have been gathering around them.

"How can I thank you Sakura-san? Without you, we may really have all died. We don't know how to thank you and Konoha enough," Minoru said.

"It's really nothing Minoru-san. I'm glad to help," Sakura said, "now, please remember everything I have taught you, okay?"

"Sakura," Kakashi called her, "it's time to leave" he said as he started to walk away. He was followed by Naruto who was carrying a backpack full of stuffs given by the village people. Sakura nodded and turned her attention to Chisa who had a face that was about to cry.

"Chisa, take care okay? Remember the things I have taught you. Though we may have a short time, but the things you have learned will help you and your family, as well as the village,"

"I will, Sakura-neechan," Chisa said.

"I'll be seeing you next year in Konoha, okay?"

"Hai!"

Sakura smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "I'll be going now, take care everyone!~"

Sakura was answered with a chorus of goodbyes and farewells and bunch of hands waving at her. Some even wiped a stray tear. They were really thankful to her for saving their lives. The village people have love her in her short stay in the village. And she was more than grateful for saving them. It gives her profession so much meaning, and the smiles and thanks from the people she had saved and helped was more than she could ask for. It was the feeling and the thought. Kakashi and Naruto were now a bit far from her so she picks up her pace and started to run. She stopped once more to wave goodbye to villagers before she started to dash towards her awaiting comrades.

SXS

The trip going back to Konoha was a smooth one. They haven't encountered any nuke-nins along the way. They arrived, on the afternoon the next day without so much fuss.

The team was greeted by Genma and Kotetsu who were assigned on the gate entrance that day.

"Yo, Sakura-san, how was the mission," Genma said, still nibbling with his senbon.

"Hi Genma, it's okay,"

"Hey, so..uhm…how about a dinner lat-"

"You need to go straight to the Hokage right, Sakura?" Kakashi interrupted, putting Genma behind him, "You don't want her to wait, do you?" he said, his eyes draws into a crease.

"Uh..yeah, right. See you sometime Genma-san," Sakura said as she makes her way towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto already walked passed them, grumbling and muttering he will go straight to Ichiraku for a lunch.

"Good girl," Kakashi waved goodbye to Sakura while smiling lethargically.

"Kakashi you bastard! What was that for?" Genma scowled at him.

"Eh? Are you saying something Genma?" Kakashi faced him, looking innocently at him while putting his right hand inside the pocket of his pants, while holding the ever present book on his left hand.

"You know what I'm talking about. You can't stop people, especially suitors from asking her out. She's at that age where she needs other company other than her ever zealous sensei and enthusiastic team mates. She's a beautiful woman that needs a bit of socializing y'know,"

"_Girl_, she's still a girl,"

"Yeah, right..girl or woman. You can't protect her forever like what you always do,"

"We need to protect her from people _like_ you, Genma who will fuck even a street post as long as it wears a skirt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see the Hokage as well," Kakashi turns around and started to walk.

"You can't keep her sheltered forever Kakashi," Genma said to the silver-haired man who stopped his walk, "sooner or later, she has to find someone else to do that to her,"

"And that person is not you, I assure you that," Kakashi looked at him under, in that intense, serious look that you won't mess up with, "So keep off your hands from her, do we understand each other Genma?"

Genma smiled, "whatever goes your boat," he said, raising both of his hands. Kakashi is a gentle guy, but it's a different when he was saying something serious. He always means it.

Kakashi then crinkled his eyes, indicating a smile, "Good, see you around," then he vanished with a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Kotetsu went to him. Genma just shook his head.

Genma heaved a sigh, in utter defeat once again. His head hanging low. It was really getting tough going around to Sakura with all of the guys in her team guarding her. There were more like a bunch of ferocious dragons guarding a princess. Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto., maybe even the emotion-deficient Sai.

Sakura had many suitors not only in Konoha, but from other countries as well. They got to know the formidable kunoichi from the last war where the Alliance was formed. She had performed excellently in that war which gained her not only praises, but admiration from the male population as well.

Many had courted her, but even before they could initiate it, someone had already disrupted any plans. Her suitors would sometimes end up in alleyway, oblivious on what they were doing there. Sometimes, they were chased by dogs (namely the Hachi-Inu Squad), or rats suddenly tore their clothes apart. Sometimes, they end up lost in the woods. The worst so far was when Naruto challenge one suitor into a fist fight, where the poor guy ended up in a hospital.

And all of that happened without Sakura's knowledge.

As for the med-nin, she didn't mind everything at all. She would often brush the idea of guys looming around her. Many knew her infatuation with the Uchiha. Many of girls back then have been head-over-heels with the Uchiha heir too, but it seems as years passed by and with the situation involving Sasuke now, many had come over their feelings with him. That includes Ino. But they didn't know, that the sole survivor of the most prominent clan in Konoha had stayed in her heart all of these years. An admiration that started since she was five, now fully blooms into love. For now, she told some of her admirers that her focus was on her work, and her field of expertise, medicine. She already considered it her world. Her sanctuary. Her salvation. It was a world she had escaped when she was badly torn and shred from the real world. When her life, was ended with her love.

Sakura reached the Hokage's office and gave her report for the Hotaru village. She laid everything that had transpired in the village, everything except where Sasuke was involved.

"That is all shishou," she said after she submitted her initial report to Tsunade.

"Okay, I want a full written report on this. Give them anytime tomorrow. For now, you can have a two days off. After that, I want you to resume your post in the hospital," Tsunade said as she folds back the scroll and put it on top of her other documents, "you can go now."

"Hai," she said. After that, she saw Tsunade write something on a parchment. She just absent-mindedly stood there.

She actually comprehends to tell her now the truth. Guilt was eating her up and Tsunade has been good to her. She was like her mother. And she thought it doesn't feel right to lie to her. It wasn't only a sin, but she already go against the law. She was fidgeting and she was sweating like a pig.

"Anything else?"

She suddenly jumped upon hearing her voice. Should she tell her now? What are the circumstances? Surely her shishou would understand her for not reporting Sasuke back when he was still in the Hotaru village. But she did change her mind and tried to restrain him right? Only she had failed…miserably.

Her mouth opened like she was about to tell something. Her lips quiver, opening and closing like that of a fish. At the end, her gaze went down and she sighed.

"There's nothing more, Shishou," she said softly, "I'll be going now,"

She turned around, started to walk towards the heavy door of the Hokage Office. Every step was like dragging a heavy metal ball. Her heart was sinking deep. She had lied to a person who she cared like a family. No, not only to her, but to Kakashi, to Naruto, to everyone in this village.

She had betrayed them all.

"Sakura," Tsunade called her, with that serious tone. Sakura, who didn't turn right away, bit her lower lip. _Have she noticed that I lied to her? Did she saw the flaw I did with the report?_

"What are your plans?"

Her heart pounded like mad on her chest. She was getting scared. She composed herself, making sure she won't squeaked when she talk.

"What plans Shishou?"

"It's gonna be your birthday four days from now. Have you made any plans or celebration?"

Sakura's head make a full turn, looking wide-eyed towards Tsunade.

"Don't tell me you forgot child?" Tsunade smirked at her.

"Ohh, Oh…I—wha…ahaha,"

"You can have your off on that day too, provided you'll invite me on the celebration, got it?" Tsunade gave her a smug look.

Sakura smiled widely.

"Hai Shishou! And thank you very much!" Somehow, that made her feel a bit lighter. She almost forgot her birthday!

She went out of the Hokage Office and into the street. She'll go to the Yamanaka shop and check Ino out.

"Pig, I'm back!" she yelled as she opened the door to the shop.

"Forehead! You just came?" Ino said, wiping her hands in the apron she wears, she was cutting a few spider-mums and making them into a bouquet

"Yeah," she said, dropping her bag at the door and approached the table where Ino was preparing the bouquet, "they're pretty," Sakura said, pertaining to the mums.

"So Forehead, what's up?"

"Can we go somewhere else? Have lunch perhaps?" Sakura said absentmindedly twirling the petals of the bouquet.

"Is it urgent?" Ino answered wide-eyed.

"K-Kind of, I just need an advice, that's all," she said half-smile. Ino stared at her for a moment then stood up.

"Okay, you really need it, let's go!" she said, dragging her towards the door.

"W-Wait, what about the shop?"

"Oh," she stopped, "Mom! I'll be leaving for a while! I'll be back later!" Ino shouted, "let's go,"

The two of them went to the dango shop where they frequent. It was a less crowded shop and obviously, the people there didn't care about anything. So aside from Ichiraku, it was the perfect place to talk about matters that won't compromise any security or secrets.

After ordering three sticks of dango and a tea each, Ino and Sakura choose a seat located in the far end of the shop. There were less people on that day too.

"So, what's this all about?"

"My birthday's coming up. And you're the only person I know who can pull off a party celebration or something,"

Ino's eye went wide.

"Oh Forehead! I almost forgot your birthday! Don't worry, I'm just the right person for that!"

"No booze,"

"Killjoy! What's a celebration without alcohol? Oh gosh, I'm gonna invite everyone,"

"No, no. I want it to be minimal, just close friends,"

"Shush, alright," Ino pouted, "you're gonna be eighteen Forehead, it's time for you to get laid. How can you be when you don't even invite other people aside from the Konoha 11. Aren't you tired seeing those faces?" Upon hearing it from Ino's mouth, Sakura went red. She remembered the night with Sasuke. Oh God, if Ino would know about it, she probably will kill her from making her spill every little detail about it. Good thing she was busy scratching down some notes on her purplish pad. The med-nin cleared her throat and tried to focus her mind on the person in front of her

"Oh I can't wait to give you my gift!" Ino grinned. She only smiled.

They stayed together for awhile, talking about anything, catching up lost times. Sakura felt she needed a company more than anything else at this moment. She was afraid to be alone. Because in that precise moment when she'll be alone, she will think of what happened.

And she doesn't want that.

But sooner or later, she has to face the reality. She went home that afternoon and she felt like she wanted to burst into tears. She realized how pathetic she was. She looked so strong in front of everyone else, yet when she's alone like this, she felt her weakness come into her. She felt so miserable.

She took a shower and there, she stayed still and let the water run in her tired body. She wanted to cry but it seems like that as well went dry. What will she do now? She knows the answer to that. Forget him completely. She had severed the tie right? And giving him herself was her last parting memory of him.

For now, she needs to grasp and focus on what's at hand. Maybe, just maybe…time will heal her broken heart and soul and eventually she'll be able to forget him and get him out her life.

She had spent her off days training at area 6, the place just outskirts from the village. In there, no matter how much she shattered the earth or broke a tree, no one will be bothering her.

On her birthday, they were gathering at Gin's to celebrate it. They rented the whole bar just for that day. And unusually, all the Konoha 11 were present at that moment and gathered up on the same table. Kakashi, Gai and Yamato were present as well and occupying another table together. It was also attended by Shizune and Tsunade, together with Kurenai and Anko. They drank (much to Sakura's yelling at Ino that no alcohol is allowed), they ate, they laugh and they danced. And that time, she seemed to forget about him, thanks to a spirit named alcohol.

"Don't let her drink too much Yamanaka, she can't handle alcohol much as I do," Tsunade said as she raised a cup of sake to her mouth, "you don't want a hole in this club don't you?" she added.

"No, Shishou, I can handle it, I won't take much. I'm worried about you," Sakura said.

"Okay, you said so," Tsunade said and shook her sake bottle, "bring me another bottle please!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked towards Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, please slow it down! You're jugging the sake like water!" Shizune said.

"I'm not! Please Shizune, its Sakura's birthday~ let me celebrate. You know she's like a daughter to me,"

"But—"

Kurenai only laughed while enjoying her sake. Anko was busy flipping her veggies and meat on the barbecue grill. On the karaoke area, Gai-sensei and Lee were howling together on a song, much to the annoyance of the other people around them. Naruto was dancing on a tune made by Kiba. He was poking a stick on his nose and was dancing a farmer's dance on the field.

Everyone is having so much fun.

"Sakura," Kurenai called her, "here's my gift to you," she gave her a small long box wrapped in a beautiful red gift wrapper.

"Oh, thank you Kurenai-sensei," Sakura said. She unwrap it and found two red ornamented sticks. It's a hair ornament,

"Kurenai-sensei, they're beautiful~ Thank you!"

"Here's mine," said Tsunade and gave her a wink. She knew then what it was. It's the perfume sent by the Mizukage,

"Shishou, you knew well I can't use perfume on missions,"

"Sakura, girls should have at least a perfume in her dresser," she said before she sipped on her cup of sake again.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Thank you shishou, I'll treasure this!"

The rest of them followed suit. Kakashi gave her a new edition of Icha-Icha Tactics, which she scowled at telling him she won't need it. The copy-nin told her it's good as a 'reference' in the future, which made her blush. Naruto gave her a set of new polished kunai. Sai gave her a small painting he drew of her. It was beautifully painted yet the only letdown was the word 'ugly' written below the painting.

The others have also given their gifts to her which she replied with thanks. Finally, Ino was the last one who gave her quite a large box.

"I think I'll open this back home, Pig," she said, eyeing suspiciously on the box.

"Suit yourself, I don't mind," Ino grinned. Sakura smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Pig, everything was because of you. Thanks for organizing the party,"

"Not at all," Ino said with a wide-grin.

It was around two in the morning when everyone agreed to go home. Kurenai went home ahead earlier because she had to take care of Ren. Gai and Lee were wasted, Kakashi volunteered to take him home while Neji took Lee home together with Ten-Ten. Tsunade too was too drunk, Shizune have to support her and take her home as well. Everyone went on their way home after saying goodnight to each other.

Sakura went home, feeling sleepy. She took a shower then readied herself to dive in the bed when she noticed the purple wrapped box sitting on her table. It was the gift from Ino. She was curious on what her bestfriend had given her this time, so even though she was sleepy, she approached the box and started peeling off the wrapping.

She gasped on what she saw. It was underwear…sets of underwear, in all of their sexiness, laces, silk and colors. There are lingerie's too!

"Oh Pig," she could only mutter. Good thing she decided to unwrap it at home.

SxS

Days have gone to weeks and before she knew it, months. Sakura busied herself on regular hospital duties and sometimes missions alternately. She made sure she tired herself out, and will completely fell on a deep sleep when she gets home. This way she started to feel that her life has been back to normal. With her busy schedule, there was no time to think.

She woke up that day feeling like she's gonna have a fever. She ignored the possibility that she might be sick or have a cold, so she got up and do her usual routine amidst the heavy feeling. She thought maybe, this was because she was tiring herself out from too much work, and considered this as a fatigue.

She went to the shower, dress up, eat breakfast then go to the hospital. A monotone kind of life, but this is what she needed.

She was on her private office room in the hospital, when her assistant, Kana poked her head on the door.

"Haruno-san, Godaime wants you in her office now,"

"Did she mention what she wants, Kana?" she asked. She was writing a diagnostic record on one of her patients.

"Nope,"

"Thanks," she said then finishes what she has written. She stood up to remove her lab coat when she wobbled. She leaned on the table immediately for support. Kana rushed beside her.

"Are you okay?" she said, worried plastered on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I just felt a bit dizzy, that's all," she said tried to smile. Her right hand massages the bridge between her nose.

"You're working too much Haruno-san, maybe you should rest for a bit,"

"Nah, I can manage," she said. Kana approached her.

"You're a bit warm Haruno-san, want me to send a prescription to you?"

"Yes please, just leave them in my table. I'll take them when I get back. Thanks Kana," she said and then made her way out of the office.

When she reached the hokage office, she knocked twice and then let herself in.

"Shishou, you call for me?" she asked. Tsunade, as always was behind her desk, buried with a mountain of papers.

"I need your help on some of these, Sakura. Grab a chair. This'll only take awhile," she said without lifting her face. Ton-Ton was silently sitting on the floor, beside the table. It gave her a 'Pui' sound as a greeting.

Now this bothered Sakura a bit. Usually, it was Shizune who helped her with this kind of paper work. She seldom asked for her help and usually it would involved hospital stuffs.

So brushing it off aside Sakura sat beside Tsunade, facing the side of the table. She was really feeling sluggish and sloppy; maybe it was a summer cold coming, she had thought. Maybe she should have taken the medicine first before going here. Her cheek was a bit reddish.

"Sakura,"

"Hai, Shishou?" she answered, without lifting her head from the papers she was sorting.

"Are you pregnant?"

* * *

092412.0503

TBC

A/C

_I know, not much explanation on how Tsunade have come up to ask her that. Explanation will be on the upcoming chapter._

_But what do you suspect as well? *evil grin*_

_PS  
_

_I won't be updating much in the coming weeks, that's why I have been releasing 4 chapters in two days straight. A lot of event is coming up and I'm one of those marshalls in the said event._

_Please review. I need them. I want to know what you think of the story. For those who followed the story closely, I gave my warmest gratitude. Reading each and everyone's review makes me smile. Honestly. _

_Aside from the grammar (which I knew very well as my greatest weakness, English after all is not my native tongue), please send me encouragement. Its what feeds every writer's motivation._

_Again, thank you so much. See you soon on the next chapters. Don;t forget a review okay? I will love you forever. _

_Cheers!_

_SxS  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_It's impossible._

_**Yeah, right. What are you? A self-reproducing sea creature? An amoeba perhaps?**_

_But with one time? How high is the probability on that?_

_**It can happen. And here it is!**_

_It's not sure yet!_

_**Denial much? **_

_I'm safe those days! I knew it!_

_**Yeah, that's why you're so confident not taking any pills. So what do you get now?**_

She groans as she lies down on that bed. She's in one of those private rooms in the Hokage tower. She was having a debate with her inner self. _Of course it's possible!_

Sakura put an arm over her head and closed her eyes. She was shaking and bit her lip, trying to control the trembling as she remembered the conversation with her Shishou just awhile ago.

* * *

_Sakura was stunned with the Hokage's question. Many things and emotion came into her, slamming the weight of that one particular question into her._

"_W-What?" She must've have heard her Shishou wrong, so she asked again._

"_I'm asking you if you're pregnant," Tsunade, now looking directly into her eyes._

_Again, Sakura was stunned and she felt like she couldn't feel anything. She's getting numb and cold sweat run into her whole body. It took her a while to fake a laugh towards her Shishou. She's not pregnant! There's just no way!_

"_I-Impossible Shishou! H-how can…" she gulped. Her mouth is getting dry. "…h-how can I get pregnant?"_

"_You tell me. I know one, when I saw one. I haven't been in this field for four decades for nothing. You may not have noticed anything yourself, and I may not have the Byakugan's but nothing escaped with my eyes," Tsunade's gaze was so intense on her she dared not to look back. She lowered her eyes and went to the sweaty palms rested on her lap. She remembered many things all at once. Hotaru village, that one fateful night, that intimate encounter with Sasuke. And now, a baby?_

'_I'm pregnant? With Sasuke's child?' _

_A baby…_

_She was shaking. She could see her fingers trembling. So she curled them into a fist._

_She did make love to Sasuke. Wait, is there love on that night? On her side, there is, but what about Sasuke? Or was it just 'she did have sex with Sasuke'. She was not stupid not to know that there's a probability that she'll get pregnant. They didn't use any protection at all._

"_Then, you must have seen wrong Shishou," Sakura lowered her head more. To hide her guilt. She wished that the floor would open and swallowed her on that moment, "There's no way I'm pregnant. I mean…how can…how can...—"_

"_Let's do a check up on you then,"_

_Her eyes snap towards her Shishou. She couldn't read the Hokage's emotion. But her honey-colored eyes could tell a million things on her._

_The hokage was telling her the truth. _

_Sakura's lower lip trembled with the confirmation even if they haven't done a check-up. She believed her Shishou. She believed her expertise. Realization dawned on her. She's having a baby. _

_Sasuke and her child. _

_She felt an intense emotion. Happy. Excitement._

_Then scared…_

_Of the consequence of that one night with Sasuke. It'll be like a domino._

_Lies and betrayal. Responsibilities. And many other things she didn't want to start thinking.  
_

_And Naruto…what will Naruto do? Kakashi-sensei will surely understand, but she's worried with Naruto._

"_S-Shishou…I…I don't…" Sakura, wide-eyed tried to find the words to explain everything. But where should she start?_

"_Go to the examination room in the west wing. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes," _

"_Tsunade-sama-!"_

_Tsunade slammed her palms on the desk. _

"_We'll talk about this later. Go. Now."_

_Sakura abruptly stopped what she was about to say. She was about to cry. She wanted to say something. She wanted to tell her everything, but it seemed that words are hard to find. _

_The setting sun cast an eerie orange-red glow inside the room. It was like the horizon was on fire. Intense and fiery. It took a full thirty second for Sakura to calm herself and lowered her head towards the Hokage._

"_H-hai…Tsunade-sama," she said softly. The pink haired girl stood up and walked slowly towards the door._

* * *

Sakura bit her lip again and groaned inwardly. What mess was she in this time? She's having a baby and even without the checkup, she knew she's pregnant. She just tried to deny that fact a while ago but now it's screaming at her. She's having **Sasuke's child**.

Her left hand moved slowly towards her stomach. It's still flat but running her hands smoothly on her belly told her of that little bump she could feel underneath her hands. She gripped the fabric covering her stomach and tried to laugh. It went as a bitter and pity chuckle.

A tear escaped from her eyes. It's unexpected. She's carrying an Uchiha in her belly. It could mean a lot of things. One of them is that, the Uchiha lineage and restoration has begun. That is, without the knowledge of the man himself. What will Sasuke do if he knew he was going to be a Daddy? He'll probably be so mad about it.

He didn't plan to do it with her, the 'restoration' of the Uchiha that is. She assumed, to be able to become the mother who'll bear the Uchiha's child must be a strong woman, carry a good gene, and excel in everything. And probably who came from a noble family.

She's none of them. She's just plain Sakura, a good daughter, an excellent medic and a shinobi. At least there's a thing she excels. Chakra control.

And what will everyone say about it? No, it's the least of her worries now. She's worried about Naruto the most. She betrayed him. He's going to hate her for sure.

She's going to be a Mommy. And what thrilled the most was the baby is Sasuke's child. She still couldn't believe it. She's happy but she wanted to cry at the same time. She thought she had severed everything from him. She was ready to move on after doing it again and again. This time, she was so sure she's going to forget him and cut the bond with him. But now, this happens. _Kami, why?_

Behind all of that she's happy and excited. And there's a lot of emotion she can't describe. She's scared too. And then, there's a lot of explanation to do.

She smoothens out her belly once again.

"You came and without even a single symptoms huh?" No, scratch that, she did felt dizzy in her office, but maybe it was just fatigue as she first assumed.

"Some pregnancies undergo without even a single symptoms at all. No morning sickness, no dizziness, no cravings. Sometimes, it'll be on the second trimester. Depends really,"

Sakura open up her eyes. It was her Shishou who came and she didn't even notice her. Her mind was really occupied. She tried to sit but Tsunade ushered her to stay down on the bed. Sakura brushed the tears on her face and didn't answer. She stayed still on the bed, looking straight at the ceiling.

"I'm going to see how far you have been,"

Sakura just nod a little. Tsunade drag a chair and sit beside the bed. She puts her right hand on Sakura's belly and a green glow of her chakra enveloped it. Tsunade concentrated a minute then the glow disappeared.

"You're ten weeks long. Two and half months," Tsunade said as she picks up a record book and write something on it. "Now, I know you knew how this works but let me remind you of the proper diet. I'll give you vitamins and such. No strenuous activities and I'll have to cut you on missions,"

"Shishou…"

"You can still go and resume your work on the hospital but no over-time. No over usage of chakra either as you knew how chakra was needed when a kunoichi is pregnant and—"

"Why don't you ask who's the father?"

Tsunade abruptly shuts her mouth. She stared on her apprentice, who won't even look at her. She sighed and put down her record board on the bedside table. She slump her back on the chair and relaxed.

"It's not really my business, isn't it?" she said softly. "I noticed your situation two weeks ago and I waited for you to tell me but based on your reaction awhile ago, I see that you didn't know either,"

This time, Sakura was crying rivers. She felt so pathetic. She felt cornered. She just felt so helpless. Above all, she felt guilty. She rubbed her eyes, trying to cover her face at the same time. She gets up and sits on the bed, her legs dangling on bedside.

"It's alright Sakura. You'll get this through. We're all here for you," Tsunade said.

"No Shishou, it's not alright," She shook her head and gripped the sheets.

"What do you mean?"

The pinkette bit her lower lip as she looked Tsunade on the eyes. She keeps on shaking her head as tears keep rolling down her face. It took a while before Tsunade realized it. Wide-eyed with shock, she stood up quickly, knocking the chair behind her. With trembling lips, she grabbed Sakura's arms.

"D-Don't tell me…d-don't tell…in the Hotaru Village…you met him?!" her mind was calculating. Of course it's possible. All the things that happened in the southern border were just a ploy. Sasuke was really in the northern part. And Sakura won't just open her legs to anyone else. There was a reason and it must have been because of him. She knew her apprentice so well like the lines on her palms.

"Shishou…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't. I tried to stop him. I tried my best. I thought I was strong enough to bring him back to the village. But everything happened so fast. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!" She cried, curling herself under Tsunade's tight grip on her.

Tsunade stopped shaking her and went agape and then released her hold of Sakura. She stepped back and stared at her tear-stricken apprentice who's wailing and shaking frantically. She looked so small and frail, and vulnerable on that moment. She curled up her hands into a fist.

"That…that bastard!" And just as fast as she spat those words, so as her movement when she punched a large hole on that room. It made a loud noise and shook the whole tower.

She just had to do that, to vent out her anger…her frustration. Sakura is like a daughter to her and seeing her daughter like that brings so much pain, and anger, and pity.

"Shishou!" Sakura cried out to her master. She knew the Hokage was mad. But it was too late. Tsunade already made a large whole on that room and it only took a while before a rushing Shizune opened up the door in that examination room with other people behind her. There were still dust and smoke and falling debris on the wreckage of that room.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened?!" Shizune called out to her. Tsunade was facing the hole she had made. Sakura was sitting on the side of the bed, looking down.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called without looking at her.

"H-Hai?"

"Call Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato. In 30 minutes!" she shouted, as she passed Shizune and head out towards the door, she paused and looked towards Sakura, "Tell them, we got an emergency at hand," then she went towards the corridor heading to her office.

"H-hai!" Shizune said and immediately commanded the people around her. One was to call out the rest of Team 7, the other was to fix the room Tsunade had just wrecked.

If there's one thing Shizune knew about Tsunade so well, it was to never asked when she's seriously fuming like that.

**SXS**

Sakura found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. She's a mess so she decided to wash her face and fix herself. She's in the washroom, just 4 doors away from the Hokage office. But more than often, she found herself staring blankly at nothing in particular.

What will she do now? What should she tell them? How should she explain this to them? That she fucked up big time from her mission in Hotaru Village? She wanted to cry again, but she controlled it and washed her face again. She needs to compose herself. She needs to calm so she inhaled deep. It's now or never.

And with that, she already _decided_ too.

"Sakura," Shizune was at the washroom door, softly called her, "Tsunade wants you in her office now,"

Again, there was that cold prick on her spine. She smiled on Shizune,

"I'll be there,"

"Is everything alright?" Shizune asked her, looking worried at her as she wiped her face with a soft towel.

"I don't know," Sakura said and went passed Shizune. She followed her out of the washroom. Both of them went towards the Hokage's office.

Shizune knocked twice.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura is here," when they heard a 'come in' behind the door, Shizune opened it and stepped aside to let Sakura in.

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi (who's still reading his favorite book) and Yamato, all lined up in front of the Hokage's desk, Tsunade herself sitting behind it. Sakura went beside Naruto, looking down, careful not to look anyone in the eyes. She knew everyone was looking at her.

"Shizune, make sure the perimeter is cleared within a 15 meter radius," Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded and went out and softly closed the door while muttering 'I wonder what happened?' to herself.

"Baa-chan, what is this all about? What's the emergency?" Naruto complained, "And Yamato-taicho is here too,"

"We got a situation at hand and I want you all, Team 7 or Team Kakashi to know about this first," she sighed looking at the men one by one and then glanced at Sakura who was still looking at the floor, biting her lip, "and I want your opinion on this matter,"

"Baa-chan, don't tell me…" Tsunade snapped her gaze towards Naruto.

"What?"

"That you're finally got to step down as hokage and appoint me as the new hokage! Oh Baa-chan I didn't know—"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Tsunade scowled at him.

"You're a century away to become a hokage dickless," Sai said.

"I don't want your opinion Sai!"

"It's not an opinion. It's the fact," Sai said.

"Stop it you two, you're in front of the hokage!" Yamato intervened.

"Well what's new?" Kakashi said rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

"I'm pregnant,"

It was a voice so soft, almost like a whisper, but enough to sound like a bomb. Everyone stopped their bickering and all eyes went to Sakura who didn't reciprocate anyone's stares. It went silent, as if everyone was trying to absorb what they had just heard. Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato's reaction went at the same time. Shocked, confused, surprised. Sai, is still the same. He just didn't know how to react on situations like this. But he too was surprised on the thing he had heard. It was Naruto who came around first. He gulped some air.

"W-What was that Sakura-chan? I..I must've heard-"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. This time, she looked straight into his blue eyes.

Naruto was dumbfounded again. There's so much conviction on her teary jade orbs. So many swirling emotions he couldn't pinpoint. His mouth was opening and closing but no words came out. He tried to touch her, to grip her arms, but he stopped midway. He was just too surprise. His hand fall on his side and his head fell down. He exhaled and tried to muster a smile.

"W-well congratulations, Sakura-chan. It must've been thrilling," he said. She didn't smile back. Nor bat an eyelash. She just stared to Naruto.

_Ask me who did it._

Yamato's eyes went wide and he blushed, "Sakura, omedetou!"

_Ask me who's the father._

Kakashi, on the other hand, went silently and just eyed her female student.

"Wow, this is really a surprise!" Naruto went on, "between you two, I was so sure Ino will settle down first. I bet she'll be so surprise to know this awesome news-"

"Who's the lucky bastard, ugly?"

Sakura flinched, her eyes went passed Naruto's shoulder and directly to Sai's dark orbs. She felt scared more than ever upon looking on those obsidian eyes. It seemed as if it could read what's on her mind.

"I…I..—" Sakura stuttered.

"You never had a guy. And I knew you didn't get it from missions either. Tsunade never assigned any of the Konoha rookies to seduction mission. So who fucked you?"

A fist landed on Sai face and he came tumbling around the floor and was abruptly stopped rolling when he hit the wall. It was Naruto who punched him, so quick nobody even noticed a movement.

"You're an asshole Sai. You're really messed up. Can't even read the atmosphere here? Why don't you just congratulate her?" Naruto snarled at him. Sai just stared at Naruto as he touched his bleeding mouth. Then he stood up.

"That is enough!' Kakashi shouted.

"Why don't you tell them Sakura?" Tsunade said softly, "they have the right to know,"

"Well, does it really matter now Tsunade-sama? I mean…" it was Yamato.

Sakura lowered her head more, so that her eyes which was beginning to wet was hidden. She bit her lip to control her trembling, now bruised and red from her biting.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter Sakura-chan. I don't mind. Whoever the father is, we will love your baby nonetheless," Naruto told her as he grip her arms, "so if you don't want to tell—'

"Sasuke,"

And just like that, everything went still again. That name alone brought so many things all at once. Naruto stopped and loosen his grip on her. Everyone went agape. It's as if they were doused with cold water upon hearing the fact. Sasuke is the father.

Many questions came to their minds at once. How? When?

"W-What…did you just…" Naruto looked at her. She was now crying, tears silently falling down her cheeks, "h-how…when..?" he was stepping back from her.

"Naruto…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Sakura said, trying to grab him but he stepped back more. It hurts to see Naruto hurting like this.

"It's not true right? It's not…I mean—" Naruto went on.

"It is, he was in Hotaru Village. The same village where I sent Sakura on a solo mission two months ago," Tsunade said.

"Naruto, I swear I didn't plan this. Believe me, please. I tried to bring him back…I tried my best. I don't want you to burden him alone. I wanted to bring him so you can stop searching for him. To show you that you can rely on me too. But I'm weak. I'm so weak. And now…now—this happened…I..don't, I don't know what to say…" she cried so hard and she's getting hysterical. She got no reaction from Naruto, "Naruto…please,"

"You could have sent us a falcon," he only said. Sakura shook her head, trying to stifle her sob. She put her hands on her mouth while tears still falling on her cheeks, "You could have tell me he was there. You know how long I have been looking for him. And yet...and yet...You lied to me. You lied to us,"

With that, Naruto dashed out of the Hokage office.

"I didn't mean to!" Sakura shouted towards him, and tries to run after him. Kakashi stopped her with his hand, his back on her, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to lie to any of you. I swear!"

"We'll talk about this later Sakura," he said without looking at her, "give Naruto some time,"

"But—"

"Kakashi, Yamato, go and check on Naruto. You know what I mean," Tsunade said. The two nodded and dashed out of the hokage office, without a second glance. The last thing they need now is a Kyuubi running amok in the village.

"Naruto, please believe me. Kakashi-sensei…Yamato-taicho," Sakura said as she slumped on the floor.

"Sakura calm yourself!" Tsunade said.

"Shishou, I'm so sorry!"

"Hush, child. I understand you," she said as she hugged Sakura, who was hic-cupping from so much crying.

Sai, just stared at them from where he was standing.

* * *

TBC

111512.0035

Tadaimaaaa~ so, how are you all? Thank you for the continued support, for the new faves and followers. Thank you. Been busy for a while, with so many things..hehehe~ anyway, I promise to update soon. So yeah, leave a review for me.

Let's have a suggestion corner:

So now that Saku-chan is confirmed to be having a child. Suggestions are welcome. So what will it be?

Boy?

Girl?

Twins- boy/boy or boy/girl

Name suggestions?

I'll wait! :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I do not own Naruto and it's characters. Kishi does. Some characters mentioned here are mine though. :)  
**

* * *

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

He punched a tree that he sees on his way. He didn't like what he's feeling, so he cursed again under his breath as he was leaping from branches to branches. He was burning within and that sensation was spreading to him like fire, eating him, cursing within. He stopped on his tracks, and landed in some open field. He was clenching his teeth and fisting his hands into a ball. He wanted to shout, he wanted to cry, he wanted to punch someone, and he wanted to hurt someone but whom? So instead of venting out his anger and frustrations to _someone, _he punched the nearest tree, it split into two, the force of his punch dragged a mile of trees, making a straight path, clearing its way. It created a loud sound and smoke, birds and animals running away from it.

"Naruto!" It was Kakashi. And before Naruto could even glanced back at the voice, woods were already gripping both of his arms and his feet. It was Yamato's Mokouton.

Naruto didn't struggle. But he was trembling, and he was clenching his teeth, hands still balled into a fist.

"Kakashi-sensei. I told you to leave me alone," he said almost inaudibly.

"You know we can't do that, Naruto" Yamato said. "Understand that we are just doing precautions to—" Yamato halted as he saw Kakashi raised a hand to cut him. Kakashi walked towards Naruto. He eyed his former student, and noted how he grew up within this past years. Naruto's shoulders were broad albeit the trembling and he's almost as tall as him now. His blond hair, though unruly were now cut and styled almost as the same as the Fourth. He grew his side bangs like that of the Yondaime's. In Kakashi's perspective, it was like he was seeing his childhood days with his sensei. It was nostalgic and being with Naruto brings back those memorable days.

"Naruto," he said, in that bedroom voice of his, "do you know where we are?"

He noticed Naruto's shoulders relaxed a bit. His head slowly rose to see the surrounding. They were in the training ground where Team 7 was tested with the bells, the third training ground. The three wood pillars were still there even though signs of wear and tear were visible on the trunks, indicating that others must have been training here too, probably Genins. This is where it started, their teamwork, their friendship, their trust. Those three pillars were their witness, as they struggle together, the three of them, to get the bells from Kakashi, though it ended in a futile attempt, still unfortunate to even graze the bells.

Naruto clenched his teeth once again. He didn't know where he's heading when he dashed out from the Hokage office but apparently, his feet dragged him here. Thinking back then when he heard the news, he shouldn't have done that to Sakura.

But he was too shocked.

And he was hurt. Not by the news that Sakura was pregnant. He's actually happy about that and would congratulate her in either ways no matter how she got pregnant and would still help her all the way. Darn, he would be happy to act as the baby's father if needed arises, taking care of the baby. He's hurt because of the fact with Sasuke.

_She had met him. _And that frustrates him, _a lot._

"Have you calmed down?" He heard Kakashi said. He slowly nodded. He then felt the woods were loosening its grip on his limbs.

Kakashi walked towards Naruto, while Yamato stayed behind them just a few meters away. After all, he was the Kyuubi's suppressor and it was his duty to control the demon fox if needed. Even though, Naruto can control the Kyuubi's power, it won't hurt to be cautious.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei…" he softly said after a while, his eyes on the ground.

Kakashi stood beside him, looked at him when he spoke. It's almost as if Naruto was about to cry. Well, looking at Naruto like that he concluded that his students were still kids at some point. He smiled under his mask. Growing up as a shinobi doesn't mean they should forget the other aspects of life. Life itself is the biggest hurdle they should need to get through and maybe learn along the way. They're on that point now, where they'll face the wall and get confused.

"You shouldn't tell me that. You should tell that to Sakura," he said, as he eyed him. He saw Naruto bit the inside of his lower lip.

"But…but—"

"Tell me Naruto, what do you feel now?" Naruto looked at him with confused eyes. He paused for a while, pondering and thinking what he actually feels.

"I...I'm angry. I'm confused. I'm shocked. I….I'm frustrated…"

"And why is that?"

"Don't play jokes with me Kakashi-sensei! You know why!" Naruto shouted, waving his hand in the air, and then balling them into a fist.

"Hmm, exactly why?" Kakashi seemed to tease him and this ticked off Naruto.

"SAKURA MET SASUKE, THAT'S WHY! AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME, SHE DIDN'T TELL ANY OF US!" he shouted. "_Kuso!" _

For awhile, Kakashi just looked at him, staring without blinking and any hint of emotion. It was reciprocated back with an intense glare from the Jinchuuriki, but later Naruto averted his gaze somewhere else. He just let Naruto breath heavily after spitting those words. The copy-nin walked in front of Naruto and then looked up in the sky. It was a cloudless sky, colors turned to a pretty hue of pink, orange, and indigo with the stars starting to appear, serene and clear, too opposite of probably what was happening on the emotional side of his two former students. Even though they have achieved countless things in the shinobi world, they still have too much to know. There are lots of roads to take and a lot of decisions to make. Welcome to the complexity of an adult world, he thought.

"Have you…ever think of what she was feeling right now?" Kakashi said, his eye still fixed in the sky.

Naruto flinched, his eyes grew big. He forgot about that. He was too occupied stirring up his own emotion that he forgot about what Sakura might feel. Given that she didn't tell them about her meeting with Sasuke, but the fact that she's pregnant had momentarily slipped off from his mind. Maybe, her condition now was too shocked for her, more than anyone else's reaction. And she may be hurting more than any of them right now. She knew the story between Sasuke and Sakura, for he was there all those times. He too had loved Sakura, she was his first love after all. He still loved her, but settled it down as being a love to a sister. He knew Sakura love Sasuke, too much that it hurts him to see her frustrations during those times.

"For the past years, you have been chasing after Sasuke. No, all of these years, and that made Sakura a bit…lonely,"

"Why would she be lonely? I am chasing Sasuke, to bring him back in the village, because that's all what we want. That's _what she wants!"_

"Have you considered talking to her about it Naruto? Like, _the two of you_, looking for Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him which made him loose a tongue. Right, looking back at those years, it was always him. It was always _I_. Right after the war, he was too focused on looking for him. If he was intent on chasing on Sasuke back when he was 12, it intensified after their brief clash after the war. Maybe then, he was really forgetting about Sakura and had his mind on the purpose of meeting up with Sasuke and pounds him with some sense. "Sakura didn't mind it really, and she was thankful enough for that determination of yours. It was your promise of a lifetime to her after all. But day by day, this promise you held for her became a 'burden' for you for her sake. She now sees it that way, so she trained so hard, you know that well, to help you ease that burden, because she felt this responsible over it. Yet, compared to the two of you, she can't catch up. So she trained again and again. Her resolved to help you bringing Sasuke back to relieve you with that burden were etched on her heart deeply. So, when she had her chance, what do you think she would do? If you were in her shoes, what would you do given those circumstances, Naruto?"

Naruto furrowed his brow and looked at the ground. Kakashi reached for his pocket and brought out his favorite green book.

"Right…" Kakashi said in his serious tone, burrowed his head on his book, giving Naruto a side-glance "…if I were Sakura, I would fight him to the death just to bring him back to Konoha. But, knowing well how it would probably end, she was ready to die in his hands. That's how determined she was. I just didn't expect this would happen though," Kakashi grinned under his mask. _And my, what a turn of event. I wonder what happened between those two. _He added on his mind. He sighed. "What happened between Sasuke and Sakura in that village were probably the most delicate and the most painful for Sakura right now. And we need to be there for her, to support her."

Naruto didn't answer, he was already on the verge of crying, Yamato walked towards him and patted him gently on his back. Kakashi buried his head on his all-time favorite book.

"Naruto, let's apologize to Sakura okay? More than anyone else, she needs you now the most. Not Kakashi, not me, but you," he gently said. Naruto nodded still looking at the ground. Then his eyes wondered at the three pillars and he remembered the time when he was tied up on the first survival training with Team 7. It was all for teamwork, and teamwork thought him never to leave a comrade. _People who abandoned their missions are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash._

"I acted rudely towards her. I really didn't mean to…I'm acting like a child am I? I just, I just felt…maybe I was anxious in some way and this builds up to a frustration bigger than I expected. Chasing after Sasuke made me forgot about Sakura's feelings,"

"It's easy to accept things if you talk it out with her," Kakashi said, his eyes crinkled to a crease, indicating he was smiling under that mask.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho.."

"Oh, right Naruto. I forgot to ask," Kakashi said, "Sakura will be a mother soon. What do you think of it?"

"Me? W-Why you asked? Hmm, well…I think she'll be a great mother," Naruto said profusely, blushing deeply upon thinking about it, scratching his head. He still can't believe it either. It seems it was only yesterday when they were a bunch of grade school idiots who finds their place in the shinobi world.

"Well, good to know you don't harbor any hate for the child,"

"Why should I, Kakashi-sensei? The baby is Sakura and Sasuke's child. No matter how a bastard Sasuke is, he is still my friend. Sakura is my friend. And I want the both of them to be happy. Believe it or not, I am happy now knowing that a baby is coming its way. I just hope there'll come a day when both ends meet and everything works out for them. I don't want their child to be another me, or another Sasuke who grew up with hate and despise and resentments. Their child will grow to be loved by all. And I'm here to help her with that," Naruto said, as he grinned, "besides, Sakura is a strong woman, she will become a great mommy, so I'm not worried,"

Kakashi and Yamato smiled.

SxS

Days had passed since the confrontation in the Hokage office happened. Tsunade let Sakura take a few days off to sort out her mind and calmed her down. She complied and thanked her Shishou for being so understanding. She stayed in her house for two days now, thinking things over and never interacting with a soul.

She was on the bed, lying on her side. It's already past noon but she hadn't moved for thirty minutes from that position. She wasn't feeling hungry and she wasn't in the mood to do anything either. She hadn't talked to anyone else but she knows there were two ANBU not far from the proximity of her house. Maybe the Godaime had sent them to observed and guard her, their position told her they were ordered to stayed out but just enough distance were she could sense them and they could watched her. She didn't mind it really, it was Tsunade's way of looking after her.

When she felt her leg was getting numb from not moving, she shifted and lay on her back. Her mind brought her to that day in the Hokage tower. Naruto had walked out, followed by Kakashi and Yamato. Since then, Naruto hadn't talked to her and she learned that Kakashi and Yamato were sent out with different missions. She hadn't heard anything about Sai either.

Sadness came to her. She wanted to talk to Naruto and sort things between them. That day, when she had calmed down, she wanted to run after Naruto but Tsunade told her to give him time to think about the situation.

* * *

"_Shishou, there's one thing I would like to ask of you," Sakura said softly. She gripped the glass of water Tsunade had given her which was now half-emptied. Her shishou had brought her out of the office and placed her in another room in the Hokage tower. The pinkette, though face was tear-stained and a bit disheveled, she had already calmed down and was sitting silently on the edge of the bed._

"_What is it?"_

"_I…I don't want people to know I'm pregnant and having Sasuke's child,"_

"_But Sakura—"_

"_I'll tell them myself, when the time comes," her jade orbs lifted to meet the worried ones of her shishou, "…when _it comes_. Right now, I'll tell the right people about this, but please keep it from the others. Let no one know about the child," Sakura said as she lowered her eyes. _

_So this might be what the Sandaime thought when Naruto was born in this world. If people knew he was the Yondaime's son, he would be in grave danger, so to be able to hide him from the people who might be after with the Kyuubi or those enemies who bore resentment and hatred towards the Yellow Flash, they had placed an ordinance in the whole village concealing his real identity. It was taboo to talk about where he came from, who were his parents, in the expense of isolating him from the others…he grew up alone. Everything has its consequences, but all of it was to protect him. And she might be doing the same thing._

_No, it'll not be the same at all. She will be there to protect her and Sasuke's child without sacrificing anything. _

_Tsunade felt like she was about to cry for her little apprentice. But she saw determination on her eyes so she held it back. She just knew her situation felt so wrong, she was too young for this…too young to be a mother, too young to face the harshness of life. But what is hostility? What is hard? As far as she can remember, the life of a ninja was never an easy one. They are soldiers, who defend their village and country where their life was always in line of their duty. They've seen death more than anyone else. But, what is a life of a single mother? It would be normal, if Sakura's a civilian…maybe she would just go on with the flow of life. But her case was different. She's a kunoichi, carrying an __**Uchiha**__. _

_Just thinking that, that little brat is the father makes her blood boil. Oh, how she love to wrap around her hands around his neck! "Why?" Tsunade asked._

"_Because…because, I don't want __**him**__ to know," Sakura's eyes fall on the water on her glass. She saw her reflection on it, tired red eyes from all the crying, yet there's resolute and determination on it."When people talked, the ground has an ear and news can fly. It will reached him and he'll know,"_

_Tsunade looked at her. There's that question of 'why would she hide this from Sasuke' on her mind but decided to leave it inside her mind. The pinkette's eyes were red from all her crying, her cheeks were rosy-colored from all the rubbing but she's a visage of a determined and composed girl. She was resolute about this and her eyes told her that it's final. Tsunade gritted her teeth and heaved a sigh. "I understand, whatever you're thinking, whatever you're planning,"_

"_Also, I…" Sakura raised her eyes and looked at Tsunade, "I'm going to accept Tenkou-san's offer,"_

_That made Tsunade furrowed her brows and she flinched, her mouth agape._

"_Sakura, do you know what you're talking about? Uchiha Sasuke is the father of that child. __**You are carrying an Uchiha**__," she emphasized the meaning of those words to her, " You know the implications on this right? Both politically and power, you are carrying an heir to an almost wiped-out clan in the world, one that has the most sought-after Kekkei Genkai, the sharingan. You know what this means for Konoha and the whole Fire country. We have almost lost one of our kekkei genkai, but this child means we can restore one of the most prominent clan in Konoha. Sharingan means power to our village. The stability of power in Konoha lies in this child! You need the protection there is because of this delicate matter! And Konoha has that power to protect you and the child. You know you can't accept Tenkou's offer. You can't do that!" Tsunade shouted._

"_That's the more reason why I should accept his offer, Shishou. I know how delicate this matter. But…once they know I'm carrying Sasuke's child, I know my baby and I will be the target from the other villages who wants their hands on the sharingan. The moment I conceived this child, I know things will get complicated so I'm thinking the best solution to this as possible. I don't want another incident like Hinata's kidnapping before where her safety was almost compromised and a war almost broke out between Konoha and Kirigakure because of the Byakugan. I don't want that to happen to my baby. I know I maybe holding a responsibility this big but I'm keeping my baby safe and I'll protect him or her. And the best option is to accept Tenkou's offer. Right now, it's the best option. With that, no one will know this is Sasuke's child!"_

"_And what about when the child started popping out the sharingan? How are you gonna explain that? Sakura…" Tsunade puts a hand on her forehead, looking weary towards her stern-face apprentice, "…you can't keep this thing forever…not to the people, not to Sasuke. He'll know somehow,"_

"_I'll think of something when I get there. But right now, I'm going to grab the solution where the safety of my baby comes first,"_

* * *

Tsunade argued to her on that matter but she had decided already. She's keeping her baby and no one will know about it except the people she trust. Sasuke will never know it period! Her shishou told her to think things over and ushered her to go home. She was escorted by Sai who was silent the whole time they walked. She didn't bother to start a conversation to him though which suited him well too. They separated with a slight nod towards each other, too weary about the day's event.

She finally got out from her bed and headed towards the shower. She grabbed her towel which was lying across the chair from her bed and passed her life-sized mirror. She halted when she saw her reflection from that mirror, her angle was slightly diagonal, exposing that little bump on her belly. It was really unnoticeable, but looking intently, she can see it. She put a hand on her tummy and run it slowly from up down to her belly where her hand rested tenderly on that little bump. She felt a warm sensation enveloping her and she smiled a little. Honestly, up until now, she still can't believe she's gonna be a mommy, and it still amuses her, bewildered by it and somehow, it felt magical.

She was blessed with something incredible, something she never expected to have, something from him...a child. It never did crossed her mind, indeed, for she was ready to forget him, ready to give up her love for him, ready to accept that no matter what she'll do, no matter how much she'll struggle, Sasuke will never see her as a woman who was so deeply in love with him. And yet, that night, he kissed her...he touched her...he praised her through the way his eyes looked at her with the longing of a lover to his love. She felt how his touches burned her, his kisses made her mind go blank, and his whispers with her name full of enchantment and passion.

It's as if they were two people who're in love with each other.

Yes, this child is not a mistake. _This child was conceived because of love._

_Even if she was the only one who believes on that...  
_

Her smile was gone when she remembered why she needed to go to the shower and fix herself. She's going to tell her parents about her situation and she's going to do it right now. And they may not like the news she'll brought for them.

SxS

The six shinobi that lined up in front of her office right now just came from their one-week mission from the Land of Grass. They were the team she dispatched to do a recon mission with regards to the recent jail-break incident that involved the highly secured level where four of the most notorious criminals have managed to escape from it. This two team, that consists of Team 10's, the renowned Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Team 8's Hinata, Kiba and Shino had just arrived this morning, went straight to her office and gave their initial report. The whole team was lead by Shikamaru as their captain, apparently chosen, because Shikamaru's team is good on tactical and assault while Team 8 is good for reconnaissance; scouting, exploring and survey.

"So, it was true that Sasuke had assisted these criminals to escape from that prison," Tsunade pursed her lips into a thin line, looking at Shikamaru who had just laid the results of their recon mission to her. On her table were the photos of the four criminals, files that were from their bingo books, "and what do you learn from these people?" she asked no one particular as she eyed the photos of the four people that managed to run off from the impregnable prison in Grass, of course with the assistance from Sasuke. Thinking about it, this posed more trouble for Sasuke and Tsunade gritted her teeth upon remembering Sakura's situation.

"It was not clear whether Sasuke had really assisted them, or they choose to follow him instead during the jail-break. We're still in the dark why Sasuke did that though, penetrating the Grass's prison. I'm thinking of possible scenarios with this incident and I need to know everything about that prison," Shikamaru said.

"So you think he was after with something else?"

"Yes, but no reports have indicated that something worth was placed or went missing in that prison. Aside from the damage mentioned here," Shikamaru gave Tsunade a scroll, "nothing else. Well, if we didn't consider-"

"-he was looking for something?" The hokage cut him.

"It's an option. We're still investigating on it,"

"And what do you consider this could be?" Tsunade looked at him, brows furrowed. Shikamaru inhaled first before straightening his back.

"It could involve Orochimaru,"

"Tsk!" Tsunade hissed, biting her nails. This case could be bigger than she had expected.

"And these people are?" she asked again about the photos on her table.

"This one, Kondo Hyoma, sentenced to life prison for burning his whole village down, a small village called Tsubaki in River country and killed 62 people. He was called as Suzaku," Shikamaru started as he point the picture of a red-headed man, with bruised features and a body-built physique, "this one, Torima Aoi, known because of the hideous experiments that involved humans and animals, combining them together. Also known as chimera experiments, he kidnapped 33 women, and 34 men, and found them mutated and decapitated in an underground basement in Taro Island four years ago. We assisted in his case, resulted on his capture and arrest. He's known in the prison as Seiryuu,"

"Much like Orochimaru huh?" Tsunade said, looking at the picture of the pale man. She remembered that case because it stirred quite in the public, the people feeling unrest about it.

"This man, Shimokawa Take, was a former monk in a temple in Earth country, said to have been possessed by a demon and attack various temples around the country, he wields a huge blunt weapon made of steel. He's known as Genbu. And this one, " he points out to the last photo in the table. It's a picture of a white long haired and the only woman in the group, "…is Murasame Taiga, the only female of the group, her hair turned white due to an experiment made to her in a secret facility in Yu. She is known as, Byakko."

Tsunade went silent for a while looking intently on the pictures.

"Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko…don't tell me—"

"Yeah, they were named after the four deity that protects the four corners of the world, " Shikamaru said, looking bored but serious, he arranged the photos, with Shimokawa Take facing north from Tsunade (Genbu), Kondo Hyoma, just below it or south (Suzaku), Torima Aoi on Tsunade's right or east (Seiryuu), and Murasame Taiga just across it or the west (Byakko), "and the interesting thing here is…this one," Shikamaru pointed on the empty center that surrounded the four, "was represented by Sasuke, the Kirin,"

"Kirin…you mean a giraffe?" Kiba intercepted, his eyes were on the ceiling thinking why a giraffe would be the center of the four. _(A/N Kiba was talking about kirin, meaning giraffe in Japanese and confused it with a Kirin. A Kirin is a divine beast in Chinese mythology, it is covered in gold scales, shaped like a deer, has a cow's tail and a horse hooves. Its head looks like a dragon with a single horn growing on it. It is said to more divine and powerful than a phoenix and a dragon, that's why Shikamaru placed Sasuke as the center of the four :)_

"Ahou," Ino barked at him, "have you been sleeping in our class in the academy? A Kirin is a mythical beast y'know,"

"Ahh, and maybe coincidental because Sasuke is a lightning user, and somehow Kirins are manifested as Lightning Dragons," Shikamaru said, "interesting really,"

Tsunade looked grim as she stared at the pictures on her table. What could they be planning? She needs to think ahead for the sake of the village. Sasuke alone is a big threat, but with four with him, they could be facing a bigger problem.

"Godaime, that would be all," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, I want a written report on this Shikamaru, and I want you to do that. Return tomorrow for a discussion about this. Anyway, all of you can go now. Disperse!" she shouted.

"Hai!" chorused by everyone. They began to head for the door, relieved that they can finally relax and rest. Chouji mumbled he's hungry and he'll head out to the barbecue shop. Kiba and Shino said they'll go straight home and sleep. Hinata said to pass by to Kurenai's place to visit her before going home.

"Yamanaka, can you stay for a bit?" Tsunade called on her. The blond girl stopped and turned around, looking at the Godaime. Shikamaru passed her but without missing a glance on the hokage. He wondered what it is but decided to let go and grabbed the handle and closed the door of the office softly. He'll go and find his dad, Shikaku to talk about their mission to him. There are far more important things to think about.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked.

It was a fine afternoon, the Konoha was bustling with people minding their own businesses, children screaming and laughing and playing. The hammering of nails to a wood can be heard, indicating that constructions and building was still on going around. People, civilians and shinobis alike walked in the cobbled stone paths, minding their own little worlds.

But in that bustling village, a certain mother cried when she heard the news, while her father looked grim. They felt sorry for her. But she's not, her baby is not a mistake, she considered it a gift. Her face was that of a determined woman.

Sakura's mother, Haruno Mebuki hugged her tightly. She asked for their forgiveness but not their pity. She asked for their guidance, their acceptance, their understanding. Her father, Haruno Kizashi smiled at her, his eyes wet with tears. He kissed her forehead and finally hugged her too.

They forgave her, they understand her, because they love their only daughter who has been good all these times. Her only mistake was she loved a man. And they have this idea of who the man was yet they choose to keep it to themselves. If their daughter didn't want to talk about him, then she must have her reasons, and they respected that. Sakura shared her decision to them and they accepted it telling her that she's not alone on this. She can go back home if she wants to, and they'll help her.

"Just…just make sure our grandchild sees us okay?" Her mom smiled despite crying, "…I love you, Sakura"

"I will Okasan, please rest assured we'll be okay," she said as she hugged her mother, "You'll see him or her soon,"

Sakura went back to her place, feeling like a weight had lifted off her, she threaded the path on her way home, her feet felt lighter than before.

On the other hand, Tsunade had told Ino to go talked to Sakura. She didn't tell the baby blue-eyed blond what it was but she told her 'she needed someone to talk to' right now. Ino became worried and dashed out of the hokage office after saying her goodbye to the Godaime, thinking Sakura must've been in a pinch. Why would the Godaime be looking so worried like that? It must have been serious.

She arrived in Sakura's house, panting from all the running. She knocked at the door, and it was opened after a while revealing Sakura at the door.

"Pig? I thought you're in a mission—"

"What happened?" Ino interrupted her. Sakura eyed her momentarily, surprised by her question. She looked at her bestfriend/rival and noticed that she was still dirty and looked disheveled and concluded that she may have just arrived from her mission and just came from the Hokage tower. Thinking that the Hokage might have told the blond girl about her situation, she lowered her eyes.

"Come in," she said softly and turned around leaving the door open for Ino. She threaded towards the sofa and waited for her there.

Ino walked inside the house slowly, closing the door behind her, worry was evident on her face. Based on Sakura's reaction, something must have happened.

"What is it?" she asked the pinkette, who grabbed a mint colored pillow that shaped like a lemon and hugged it. She buried her head on the soft pillow. Ino kneeled in front of her and settled her hands on Sakura's lap. The med-nin raised her head and inhaled deep, then looked at the blond's baby-blue eyes.

It seemed her Shishou hadn't told Ino about everything.

"Ino…"

Ino flinched a bit. When Sakura called her real name, it means she's serious. So she grabbed the pinkette's hand and looked at her intently.

"…I'm—I'm pregnant Ino,"

"What?!" Ino shrieked, her eyes wide "…when? How? Oh, oh…scratch that last question," Ino frantically asked her, "Oh…..oh...shi- really?!" she laughed.

Sakura smiled upon seeing Ino getting freaked out and smiling at the same time. She nodded to her bestfriend who was looking at her with sparkling eyes. Ino clamped her mouth with her hands to suppress a shriek again.

"Oh my…oh my God forehead…really? How.. how long?" Ino managed to ask.

"Going to three," Sakura smiled.

"Oh, shit Forehead, you're gonna be a mother? I mean—" Ino paused and grabbed her shoulders, "…who's the father? Don't tell me, it's Genma!?"

"Hell, no, Pig! Where did that come from?"

"Yeah, it would be impossible, hahaha! I mean, I would really freaked out if that guy really get in your panties," Ino seated on her couch now, holding her hands, "so who is it? I mean, how can you not tell me you already had a boyfriend, Forehead! We promised not to keep secrets right? I didn't even notice…I didn't see you going out with a guy before. I mean, no offense, you seemed so obsessed with your work at the hospital!" Sakura cleared her throat and looked Ino in the eyes, which made Ino feel uneasy about this, "W-What?"

"S-Sasuke," she said softly, a beautiful blush adorned her face, "I-It's Sasuke-kun…"

Ino stared at her like she just told her the stupidest joke in the world. Sakura averted her gaze from Ino's shocked one. Ino's mouth opened and closed but no words came out from it. It took her awhile to get her composure, "WHAT? You...him, SASUKE? Y-You met him?"

Sakura sighed, "yes,"

And she told her everything, not leaving a single moment that transpired in that fateful meeting with Sasuke. She told her all the things that happened in her mission in Hotaru village, except the details of that intimate moment with him, Tsunade's discovery on her situation, and everyone's reaction, even Naruto's reaction. She told her that she hadn't talked to Naruto since that day. She also told the blond girl about her final decision which was opposed by Tsunade.

"Okay, Forehead, let me breath for awhile!" Ino said, putting her hands on her chest in an over-reacting manner, fanning her face, "forget Naruto, he'll come over it in a few days, but what I don't get is, who is this Tenkou-san you're talking about? I mean, thinking what Tsunade-sama thought about your situation, she's right! You need the protection of Konoha and its safer here in the village. Who is Tenkou?"

"Remember the letter I told you about? The one that arrived before I went to Suna for a solo mission?"

"Yeah, I think I remember something like that," Ino said, her brows furrowed as she tried to remember the letter, "that was about six months ago right? Sorry, I didn't really paid attention to it. Does it have anything to do with this Tenkou-san?"

"It was a letter of invitation from Dr. Tenkou Inaba, a specialist in neurosurgeon, immunology and poison. His other specialty is ophthalmology…he's an eye specialist. He was Shishou's colleague and together they pioneered and changed the world of medicine. They have worked together before and he visited Konoha and that's the time I came to know him. Shishou introduced me to him, and...he…he sent me a letter. He invited me to study under him, in Tea Country…for five years…and I accepted it now,"

"WHAT?!" Ino shrieked.

* * *

TBC  
120612.2129

Reedited

120712.0143

_Oh heeeyyyy~ thank you for the warm reviews! You just don't know how happy I am reading all your wonderful reviews! Here, cookies for you! :*_

_Thank you so much for all the suggestions on our upcoming baby~ rest assured everything you said is considered. Please keep those suggestions coming until the birth of our baby~ yay. (Poll: Suggestion corner for the baby: girl, boy, twins and name suggestions. You can post it in a review or pm me. Thank you~)  
_

_You might have noticed (those who followed this story for awhile) that the summary have been changed. It was suggested by a friend after she read the majority of the story. Lol . I sucked on writing up a summary and it always end up like shit. Hahaha._

_So, thank you for waiting, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_References for the Kirin  
_

_- it is a powerful jutsu by Sasuke :)_

_In Japanese mythology, the Kirin is considered a holy creature, whose cry is a musical scale and whose footprints are perfect circles. It is very peaceful and careful, capable of walking on water and on grass without bending the blades. It doesn't eat meat either. It only appears in places ruled by a benevolent and wise leader and is well-known for punishing the wicked.__In Japan, the kirin is considered as the most powerful and divine as opposed to the hōō, the ruler of birds — and is usually placed above all other mythological creatures, including the ryū (dragon) and hōō. It can live up to a millennium and wounding one or coming across its corpse is considered a bad omen._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Naruto has been in that spot for an hour, pacing back and forth then he'll stop to stare on that _thing_ in the glass window for a full minute, wearing that weird squint on his eyes, pursing of his mouth and tapping of his feet. His ocean-blue orbs were boring holes on a set of cute baby stuff which was on display in that particular new baby shop in western Konoha. It may looked as if he was hesitating and can't decide if he'll just go inside the shop and asked for the help of the sales lady who were beginning to show worried on their faces as they followed his relentless figure outside of their shop, or just buy whatever he'll picked. Other people, inside and outside the premises were starting to notice and fuzz over the flashy orange and black figure of him, who was beginning to dug a peculiar pattern on the road with his pacing. They all have one thing on their mind…

…what is the infamous village Hero _doing_ in front of a _baby shop_?

Some people began to stop just to look at him, some girls were even giggling and women were murmuring. It doesn't even help when few people began crowding around near him. He didn't notice what's happening around, indicating how concentrated he was on whatever it was on his mind. The village people knew his whirlwind love story, how he was infatuated with the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura, back in those days, almost begging for her attention. Sakura was her first love after all but came to realize his feelings towards the Hyuuga heiress. He's dating Hinata…that is…supposed to be secretly, but knowing there are a few loudmouths in Konoha 12, all of the people knew about it, except Neji. How the infamous prodigy and genius never figured out about his dear cousin dating the self-proclaimed Hokage was still a puzzle to everyone these days. Looking at Naruto who was pacing back and forth in front of a shop surely stirred the people's curiosity.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He stopped his pacing and turned to see who called him. His eyes brightened upon seeing the Hyuuga heiress among the people who he had finally noticed crowding nearby. The first thing on his mind was if there was something interesting around he didn't know. It finally sinks in that _he_ was the reason for it. The combination of _him _and the_ baby shop surely is interesting! _

He scowled at the people, narrowed his eyes and then throwing sharp glares which made them feel the Jinchuuriki's killing aura. They dispersed themselves one by one and the busy road comes back to its normal busy traffic.

"Hinata-chan!" he barked afterwards, his smile so wide now ignoring the side glances of a few people who passed them by. He scratched his head which made Hinata giggle. "Hey," he approached and greeted her, noticing that she was carrying a bag of groceries.

"H-hi, w-what are you doing here, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh…" he scratched his head, "I'm thinking of buying something but can't decide what,"

"In the baby shop?"

"Yeah. I got in a fight with her and I'm thinking of buying something as a means of reconciliation,"

"_Her_? You got a fight with a…baby?" HInata furrowed her brows in question. No matter how weird it sounded, she just had to ask that stupid question. Thinking how absurd that was, and seeing the dumb expression on Naruto's face, she blushed, "Oh, I-'

"No, no! What I mean was, I had a fight with Sakura-chan," and then his voice toned down a bit, "—and I want to say sorry to her, so I thought of giving her something,"

"But why a baby stuff?" HInata asked innocently, "I didn't know she likes baby stuff nowadays,"

"Eh? You mean you don't know?"

Hinata paused and stare at Naruto's awed expression. Then she realized it.

"Ohh my…" Hinata smiled and blushed.

"OH NO…," Naruto's shoulder fall upon realizing that he just blurted out something he shouldn't have, "I'm doomed,"

"Oh d-don't worry! Please, I won't tell anyone! B-But this is great news! Oh my—"

"Hinata-chan," Naruto cried. "I think I just signed my death certificate. Sakura-chan's gonna kill me. No, Baa-chan's going to kill me too!"

"Silly. T-They won't kill you…" Hinata laughed half-heartedly, "…would they?" Then she whispered, worry evident on her irisless eyes. "W-Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Uhh, yeah? Since you didn't know, and I guess a bunch didn't know either and I realized that things were really complicated from the start, and that's the reason why Sakura-chan and I were in bad terms. It's actually my fault that's why I'm here. Anyway, since you're here, help me!" Naruto said then grabbed Hinata's free hand. All that the Hyuuga heiress could do was to utter a cute squeal and blushed profusely as she eyed her wrist gripped by Naruto's big hand. Together, they entered the baby shop, much to the people's stunned expressions.

SxS

"Mom, I'll be going now!" Sakura shouted as she exited the door of her childhood home. She heard her mom shouted back a farewell to her so she stepped outside, closed the door and inhaled deep. It's a good day today, she thought as she gazed at the cloudless sky. She's going to miss this, Konoha's familiar air, the busy people in the neighborhood, the discreet shinobis jumping from roof to roof, the eager Genins who are doing some D ranks nearby, the squealing and shouting of the kids, the alcohol smell of the hospital…everything…everyone.

She visited her parents that day to bid farewell. She'll be going to the Tea Country tomorrow and she has to bid everyone goodbye. Tsunade tried to talk to her about it in the last minute but she told her Shishou that her decision was final. She had already informed the hospital about her 'study grant' in Tea Country and even though everyone was sad, they wished her good luck. It was another story with the Rookie 9 and everyone had different reactions. Lee cried a river upon hearing this and tried to hug her but was later sent to the hospital, thanks to the reflex reaction she did with her super strength ability which she had momentarily forgotten. Kiba, Chouji and Shino just wished her good luck and didn't make too much fuzz about it, while TenTen had a sad face trying to ask her why she had to study in such a far-away country. She had already talked to Ino about it, who was the only one who knew what was really going on, and she just gave her a sigh and a tight hug. On the other hand, Shikamaru and Neji were looking at her seriously without uttering a single word which made her tense…she was so nervous. It was like they were reading her, and somehow, the pinkette had this eerie feeling that the two genius _knew _what was going on.

The only people she needs to talk to are her Team mates. Now where in the world are they when you're looking for them? No need to look for Sai. She learned that he was assigned with another team in a mission and it would be another week before they return. Also, she had been looking for Naruto for the past days to talk to him, but it seems he finally managed to beat his title of being the loudest ninja in Konoha. He was nowhere to be found on his usual places. Sakura tried to surprise him on his place but all she had found was a bunch of trash scattered around his apartment. She looked for him in Ichiraku, asked the folks there about him but it also seemed that Naruto has been dodging the ramen these past days, much to Sakura's amusement. At the end, she gave up. She might leave Konoha without talking and clearing whatever misunderstanding they had and that made her sad.

So, her feet brought her to the cemetery, surely to find her former sensei here.

And she's right, she saw the tall silver-haired man, standing before the black stone monument. She approached him silently.

"Kakashi-sensei,"

Kakashi turned to see her and his exposed eyes curved indicating a smile, "Yo,"

"I know I'll find you here," Sakura stood beside him and stared at the black stone which had the names of the people, shinobis who had died on duty were carved on it. Sakura knew that the names of Obito and Rin were there. "praying for them?"

"Well, yeah I guess. But honestly I was just staring at them. Old habit I guess,"

"Old habits are hard to die huh?" Sakura said. She went silent for a while.

"What's up?" Kakashi broke the silence between them and looked at his only female student.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you…are you like…mad at me? About me having Sasuke's child and everything?" she said softly, her eyes fixed on the black stone in front of them.

Kakashi didn't answer right away. He stared at the pinkette beside him then he sighed. He then turned his gaze towards the black monument stone, staring particularly on Rin's name. "Sakura, what's with the –sensei thing, I'm not your sensei anymore, and no I'm not mad,"

Sakura lifted her head, a bright smile plastered on her face. "Old habit I guess," she copied what he had said and laughed. Kakashi smiled.

"I've heard you're going to depart to Tea tomorrow? Want me to do an escort mission?"

"No sir, I have nothing to pay for your services, thank you,"

"Who says I'm going to ask for a payment? I'll talk to Tsunade about it. And I insist that you need an escort going there, now don't look at me like that," he winked, " I know how strong you are but you are my responsibility, and I just wanted you to be safe,"

"Thanks sensei," Sakura giggled, "…oh, have you seen Naruto around? I've been looking for him for days! I need to talk to him. Actually, w-we haven't spoken to each other since the incident in the Hokage tower. And I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't want it to leave it that way,"

"Oh, yeah. I remember he told me to ask you to go and see him in Training Ground 3 by four today.

"Really? Thanks Kakashi-sensei! I'll go find him!" she shouted as she run off towards the training ground.

Sakura found him, his back facing her and he was standing on top of the plump pillar, the one where Kakashi tied him while she and Sasuke ate their lunch in their very first survival training, It was so familiar to her that she stood there smiling. This place brings so many memories and looking at Naruto, who seemed occupied with his own thoughts, she can't help but wonder how lucky she was to have met him.

"Naruto," she called. The blond Jinchuuriki turned around to see her and for the first time, after his disappointed look in the Hokage tower that day, he smiled to her. She knew that moment that what happened between them was long gone. There's no need for explanations, no need to go over it. Just a smile and everything that happened between were forgotten.

Naruto jumped from where he stood and approached her. He stopped when he was just a few feet away, looking intently on her, then he hugged her, a warm big hug.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was just….I know I acted like a kid, but—"

"I should be the one saying sorry Naruto. I know what happened was my fault, I should have told you everything," she hugged him back, holding her tears.

"Let's forget about it okay? I won't do it again, I promise," Naruto said. Sakura brushed off the tears that stung her eyes and laughed.

"Okay," she just said.

"As a sign of my apology, I bought you something,"

"Really? What is it? Don't tell me its ramen?"

Naruto laughed as he scratched his head then grin sheepishly, "Actually—"

"S-Sakura-san…" the pinkette heard a soft voice. Sakura looked to see Hinata peering behind a tree.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing there?" Sakura asked curiously. Hinata walked towards them

"U-Uhm, Naruto-kun wants you to have this," Hinata said as she handed her a yellow box wrapped in mint green ribbon.

"What's this?" Sakura asked to the both of them. Hinata stand beside Naruto now and gave him a smile, "I won't find a trap or a paper bomb on this right?"

"Just open it, you'll see" Naruto said in a big grin.

"A-Anou…S-Sakura-san, u-uhm…I know you might get angry or something, but I swear I w-won't tell anyone. It's not Naruto's fault! I-I just…I just found it out…a-accidentally, gomenasai…" Hinata said as her voice slowly dying down as she lowered her head in apology.

Sakura furrowed her brows, trying to decipher what Hinata was trying to say to her. Then it clicked…Hinata knew about her pregnancy. It was no wonder actually, being a Byakugan user who can identify chakra signatures. That's why she was so nervous around Neji these past days. Even though he wasn't activating his Byakugan, his stares alone were intimidating. Now she understands what Naruto was feeling around the Hyuuga genius. She knew Naruto won't tell anyone about it, so long as it involves Sasuke, so Hinata must be telling the truth.

"Oh, uhm…it's nothing. I-I just don't want people to pry on my private life that's why,"

"I promise Sakura-chan, I won't tell a soul," Hinata said as she gripped the shirt on her chest. Sakura smiled to her.

"C'mon, open the gift, you'll like it," Naruto said. And she did what she was told. Inside the box was an infant garment, a mitten, a shoe and a bonnet. Sakura was so surprised, her mouth agape as she stared at it. Everything was in pastel yellow, a neutral color for the gender, except for the bonnet…its orange. Sakura laughed, but it went as a sob.

"S-Sakura-chan, a-are you okay?" Hinata asked while Naruto's face went panicked.

Sakura snort then sniffed, "An orange cap," it was more of a statement than a question, " I knew you love that color," he said to Naruto.

"You didn't like it?" he asked worriedly, "It looks okay right? Hinata chose the other ones,"

"Silly, I love it! So much! Thank you so much Naruto, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, her eyes wet from crying, as she stared at the mittens while her fingers feeling its fabric.

Naruto smiled.

"So, I heard you're going to Tea tomorrow," Naruto started.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for five years Naruto, but don't worry for me. I can take care of myself…and…and my baby…" she said as she touched her flat stomach. Hinata stared at her lovingly. Naruto's lips quivered.

"Sakura-chan, I—"

"Don't Naruto," Sakura started, "what happened between me and Sasuke has ended. It's over. I already cut my bond with him. So don't promise me with anything that has to do with him. I want to move on with my life and now I have a reason live. My baby…so I don't care about him anymore," she said.

"That's not true right? You love him. You still love him," Naruto said. There was sadness on his voice but he knew he can't do anything for his friend right now. Sakura will be going to Tea, far from her home, from her friends, to burden that one mistake she had made when she met him.

Sakura smiled bitterly, then tears fall like a stream from her eyes, "_Yes_, I love him…I will always love him. But how long do I have to wait? How long do I have to hope? I guess this is enough," she smiled as she wiped her tears, "I'm just glad that I have something from him,"

Naruto chuckled, "I guess teme had already restored his clan. That is without him knowing it"

The three of them laughed.

Just then, they heard a loud sound coming from the forest in eastern part of the village. It sounded like a bomb that went off. Few seconds later, they can see a patch of smoke rising up in the air as some birds flew away indicating they were disturbed and flight. From their spot, they could even feel the tremor it made.

"What was that?" Hinata asked as she went still, a characteristic of a ninja to assist her surroundings.

"Are we under attack?" Sakura asked nothing in particular. Then they heard a falcon's cry in the air. The three of them distinguish the bird as it encircles in the air, went pass and flew away. It was a direct summon from the Hokage. The reddish brown falcon indicates that all present shinobi, on duty or not are summoned by the Hokage and those who are captain levels are to meet in the tower as soon as possible, and if it was a security threat in national level. The falcon's color indicates the risk and danger of the situation. They are categorized in 5 levels….1 being the highest. Akatsuki's attack on Konoha was under level 3, but turned to be level 1, for they didn't expect the Shinra Tensei attack from Pain that flattened the whole village into rubbles and dust.

"Level 3? Who in their right mind would attack Konoha?" Hinata asked, activating her Byakugan.

She suddenly felt that chill on her system upon hearing Hinata's question. She realized she had stopped breathing. When her lungs protested, she gasped. Her heart was beating so mad she thought it would leap out from her chest. All she could hear was the drumming of her heart, deafening her ear. She swallowed hard. Her mouth went dry and her throat became rasp like a dried leaf. Her hand turned into a fist and she gritted her teeth. Then she turned to look at Naruto. From his eyes, she could imagine what she looked right now…pale as a ghost. Naruto stared at her, without batting an eyelash. All of a sudden, blue orbs turned to blood red. He was smiling, he was quivering…a pure bloodlust. And she knew. They both knew…

Sasuke is attacking Konoha.

* * *

TBC.

012713. 616

_Hello, sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. I've been so busy with a lot of things. I'm back to being a working citizen too (goodbye vacation) so I only have my day-offs to work on this FF. Don't worry, I'll finish this, yakusoku! _

_Anyway, I failed to mention, that some may find possible spoilers in here. Also, there are things that are not canon anymore, seeing that Naruto is an on-going series, things could happen to any of the characters. That's why this story of mine is called FICTION (and it won't make any sense if I post an original in FFNet :DDD). Lol . So, like in Neji's case (spoiler), he died in the war, but in this FICTION of mine, he's still alive and that none of the Konoha 12 had died in the 4__th__ Nin War. Lol. Am I making any sense? Hahaha. Anyway, maybe I should indicate the Manga chapters as of the time I wrote a chapter in this story. _

_Anyway, just so you know the numbers I wrote after the "TBC" (to be continued, NOT confirmed lewl :), it indicates the date and time I finished writing the story. For example, above, you'll see 012713.655A __means I finished writing the chapter on January 27, 2013 at 6:16 AM. Now, I'm going to add the recent chapter of Naruto I have read prior to the writing of the chapter I posted_

_So, thank you once again for reading this chapter. Hope to hear from you too!_

_XoXo_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_Everything happened so fast. After the loud blast in the eastern forest, Naruto's bloodlust was so intense Sakura got the chills from it. Then he run off and jumped towards where the blast came from…where he could sense Sasuke. Both girls tried to run after him but suddenly found out they couldn't move. They confirmed that they were both held by Shikamaru's shadow manipulation technique, and Neji's with him. Neji told the girls that all of them were being summoned by the Hokage as soon as possible, much to Sakura's dismay and protest that they should run after Naruto first. Shikamaru wouldn't budge, and told them that it's orders. With gritted teeth, Sakura went towards the Hokage tower._

_Upon arriving in the tower, platoons and divisions have already been assembled, and Tsunade had already been giving orders. When she saw her apprentice, she barked about the whereabouts of Naruto. Sakura told her that he went where they could sense __**him. **__Tsunade bit her nails and utter a series of curses. Then, just as Sakura was about to ask that she too must go where Sasuke was, to finish the business with him once and for all, an ANBU appeared before them telling that something weird was going on around the village…not a single person could get out from the village! This brought confusion to Tsunade as well as all the people around there. It was confirmed when Kakashi arrived, that he couldn't set foot outside the village's perimeter, and that some kind of invisible force field or barrier was around the whole village. He had tried to use possible techniques to dispel or destroy the barrier, but nothing seems to work. Two cloaked-men arrived and they reported that they found weird markings on strategic places around the barrier, and when they analyzed it, they hypothesized that the whole village was sitting like a duck. Those markings are bombs and they could go off anytime. Enraged, Tsunade marched off towards the village's south main gate and indeed, she found out that the reports were true. She saw the markings, rather, they are ancient runes, analyzed it and with her vast knowledge and expertise, found out that what she saw was a Lost Technique…a ninjutsu so old and dangerous that it was forgotten by time itself. How on earth did that brat find this technique? Was this the one he was seeking in the impregnable prison in the Land of Grass? How did he get that information in the first place? _

_Then they heard loud noises followed by tremors. They could even see smoke rising up in the air, estimating that the enraging battle must be around two miles from the village. All of them have concluded one thing…Sasuke and Naruto have finally met and are engaged in the death match of powerful techniques, skills and abilities. With all the frustration building up because they can't do anything, a lot of question was in Sakura's mind. Why did Sasuke confine all of them inside the village? Did he really think that he could held all of them as hostage or was this his way of destroying the village in a manner of putting a challenge towards Naruto? _

_The loud sound from two powerful shinobi fighting was so unnerving it brought chills down on Sakura's spine. All of them could feel the immense power those two possessed. It was like the heat of the sun. Sasuke and Naruto were now fighting farther and farther (maybe, it's an effort from Naruto to bring the duel far from the village as possible), but they could still feel the heat of their battle. She could feel her knees becoming weak, but she must hold her ground. Fear was slowly creeping up on her. It was intimidating as well as it brought excitement in her. She so wanted to see both of them, but she knows too well that she could endanger her life. No, she knows that anyone who'll attempt to be near the two now will endanger their lives. Her heart won't stop pounding on her chest so she held her hand close to them. Sasuke is here…he was so close. She bit her lip and swallowed the lump on her throat. All she could do now was to pray that none of the two will die in this decisive battle. _

_Tsunade was still giving orders here and there. A group had already been assembled to analyze and dispel the technique that held the whole village immovable. Genins and Chuunins were tasked to support and help with the evacuation of the civilians, while Jounins are told to prepare for counter measures and preemptive attacks. ANBU's were told to be on stand-by. While Sakura was still unable to move, and was just glancing on the direction where she knows the two were fighting, Tsunade called out to her and told her to follow her. The two of them, together with Shizune end up in a place Sakura was unfamiliar with. A facility located in the west part of the Hokage Tower where four ANBU greeted them and immediately stood on guard. When Sakura asked where they were, just as Shizune opened two heavy metal doors, Tsunade told her in a stern expression that this is where they'll wait for Naruto and Sasuke. It's a medical facility, complete with all the possible equipments they might need. Two large beds are in the middle of all the equipments. Tsunade told her that, she knows that this time might come but prayed that she won't have to wear a black dress on this occasion. Sakura felt the murkiness of those words that all the tension she held while standing at the South Gate drained all the remaining strength from her legs that she moved towards the chair to sit down. This room will determine the fate of those two she held so dearly in her heart._

_Minutes have gone to hours. The tension was so high that every cells of her body was in high alert. This was probably the longest day of her life. Tsunade gave her soldier pills as well as other supplements for her condition. Although pregnancy was considered to cause the fluctuation flow of her chakra, Tsunade understands and knows she won't be stop no matter what. This was her team, her friends. That's why Shizune was there to assist them. _

_As time goes by, even how far the two have fought, they could still feel large tremors and quakes. Tsunade even commented with a grin, as she stared outside through the only window in that room, that she can't wait to see the place of their fight, ground zero, and that the 'brat' was holding good in this battle. Sakura didn't understand who she was referring to, but she nodded nonetheless as worry crept into her with the ticking of the clock. Shizune reprimanded Tsunade and told her this was not the time for a joke and that she should worry as the whole village was literally sitting on a bomb that might go off anytime. Tsunade answered in a serious but smiling face…that she knows what Sasuke's plans, and added that he's still a 'brat', much to Shizune and Sakura's query looks._

_A few hours passed by, they can barely feel tremors now. Had the battle been on its final stage? How were Naruto and Sasuke? These were in Sakura's mind when an ANBU appeared in front of them and reported that the barrier had suddenly diffused on its own and disappeared. With that, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura run outside the facility and Tsunade summoned Katsuyu. She ordered her to make two small versions of her and should follow them. Small versions of Katsuyu attached themselves to Shizune and Sakura. Then Tsunade told them to run towards where the two men held their battle._

_While jumping from one branch to another, pushing her best and adding chakra unto her feet so she can cope up with her Shishou's pace, her heart was pounding so fast, she knows she was shivering. Her mind was enchanting repeatedly that both of them are alive, but there was also that fear on her heart. Sakura tried to shake-off that feeling but wasn't able to when she saw they were nearing the clearing and confirmed the devastating scene in front of her eyes. A great area was flattened, and the vast forest that was supposed to be stretching a thousand miles more was nowhere to be found. All she could see now is a barren land, with huge boulders that stood hundreds of meters tall and was obviously being unearthed from this intense battle. All of them struck and gasped in shock by what unfolded in front of them, when Kakashi, Guy, as well as the other elites came and saw the same scenery. On the ground, Sakura heard the voices of her friends, Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba, utter words of shock. She didn't have to see but she knows a lot of Konoha shinobi already arrived in the ground zero._

_Tsunade commanded that no one should go near without her permission. She called Neji among the people who arrived and he activated his Byakugan, scanning the whole area. Sakura's ears strained for any information from Neji. Although shocked and she could still feel the jittering of her teeth, she held her mouth still. It took Neji a full five minutes before he spoke that he saw Naruto lying in the ground. He didn't know if he's still alive though. Before Tsunade could shout about Sasuke, Sakura already asked about Sasuke in her shaky voice. Neji answered her in a scowled face and a shake on his head. She knew she whimpered in dismay, but Hinata's voice stir something inside her. She said she saw another person, lying just hundred of meters from Naruto. Then Tsunade commanded everyone to scout the area while the three of them, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura go to where the Byakugan users saw the two people._

_And at that moment, they saw Naruto's condition. He was shirtless, and his orange pants were tattered, his face and torso were covered in blood. His skin was peeled off in some places, much like when he was in his 4-tails mode before. There were 3 scars, it was so large flesh can be seen from it and it run across his chest that stretched from upper right shoulder down to his left abdomen. Sakura was so shocked to see Naruto she didn't even notice that tears were already falling down on her cheeks. Tsunade immediately checked Naruto and declare he was not breathing. Tsunade performed resuscitation, forced air into his mouth and pumping his chest, careful not to touch the open wounds. She performed it a few times, unable to receive a response from Naruto. Tsunade was almost shouting obscenities to him, when he suddenly gasped to breathe. Tsunade sighed in relief, but saw that Naruto was having hard time breathing. She performed the Mystical Palm Technique to be able to determine the damage in him and saw that he had damaged lungs as well as broken ribs and some of his insides were ruptured. She performed the necessary first aid. It's a miracle that he was still alive. Sakura heard Tsunade saying that Sasuke had done great damage to Naruto. Then they heard Naruto's voice, even though so faint, they could still distinguish what he was saying. He was saying about Sasuke… to 'save him'._

_Immediately, Sakura run off to where the 'second' person was located according to Hinata. And there he was, lying on his back, the Sword of Kusanagi just a few meters from him, the tip of the blade firmly buried on the ground. Sasuke was shirtless too, his pants were tattered and his left footwear was nowhere to be found. The most noticeable thing on him was the burn on his whole left arm. It was so nasty that flesh and skin were peeled off from it. Wait, was that a protruding bone on his chest? He was also covered in blood and his eyes were bleeding. There was a flesh hole on his left shoulder and she saw that Sasuke was coughing blood. _

_Indeed, the two of them really aimed to kill each other._

_He was alive. But not in a good condition either, same as Naruto. He might also have been suffering from internal ruptures and broken bones._

_Sakura fell into her knees. Both of her friends were alive. She didn't know how the battle ended up like this, but just by looking at her surroundings, it was massive and intense, and she couldn't understand how they were able to survive. But nonetheless, they're alive and that made her feel relieved. Medic teams, who have brought stretchers, have finally come and picked up the two men. Sakura still couldn't move so Tsunade have to shout at her and commanded her to follow her back to the facility. _

_Tsunade immediately sealed the whole facility and ANBU were tightly guarding around the vicinity as soon as they arrived. Her order was to never let anyone in! She tends Naruto, put all the possible paraphernalia on him while shouting to Sakura to tend to Sasuke. She wanted to protest but Tsunade gave her a scowl and that she can't leave Naruto now, because she had already started healing and repairing his internal organs. Shizune was there to support both of them. With determined face, she went to Sasuke's bed and started checking his damage. She found out his lungs was punctured with one of his ribs, and that she had to repair the 5 broken ribs first, before she could heal his lungs. She knows this would consume a lot of chakra but Tsunade relied on her for this! Shizune gave her a reassuring look before she started the grueling hours of repairing and healing. _

_It was a painstaking hour of healing, but she was finally able to repair his punctured lungs but found out his breathing was not stabilized yet. The hole on his left shoulder needs to be closed but it was a delicate surgery to perform. By the size of it, she concluded that it must have been from Naruto's Rasengan attack. The miracle of it was, Sasuke's body was able to absorb the attack and it didn't push through his back which could deem more damage to him. On the other hand, she finally noticed the scar on Naruto's chest was probably from Sasuke's Chidori attack. Shizune tends the burn on Sasuke's arm and told Sakura she will perform the surgery. She nodded just as she heard Naruto's moan. Sakura's head whipped towards the other bed and saw that Tsunade was still performing the healing and repairing session on him. She heard him utter Sasuke's name, and Tsunade barked at him to shut up. She saw that most of Naruto's injuries were now healed, thanks to Tsunade and Naruto's fast healing ability, because of the Kyuubi._

_Now she needs to focus on the man before him. He's still not looking good. He was lying so still, and if not because of his labored breathing, you can mistake him to be dead already. He was so pale so she forced two blood pills unto his mouth. His eyes were still bleeding though. After Shizune performed healing on his burnt arm, she only did it halfway, as to give the body its own way to heal itself, she told Sakura to hold down Sasuke. She's going to close the hole on his shoulder and it would take painful hours to perform. The patient will undergo a painful break-and-repair of his tissue which would make him trash violently. They can't give an anesthesia as it could affect the effectiveness of the healing ability of the surgery they'll perform. After all, the surgery was of a ninja technique performed by elite medical expert like Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura nodded so she went up the bed and straddled Sasuke and hold down both his arms. Then Shizune started the surgery. Sasuke screamed and began to trash violently, but Sakura held him steady. She saw him contorted his face because of pain, and it hurts her. Shizune told her to hold her ground, so she chose to close her eyes while holding Sasuke down. It went on for a two hours, until they saw that the wound had closed. After that session, Sasuke didn't move so Sakura asked Shizune what happened. Shizune told her that he just passed out from exhaustion, they too should rest a bit. Shizune went to Tsunade and found out she too was almost done with Naruto. _

_Sakura want to check the status of Sasuke's eyes as she can see that it's bleeding, so she put her two hands near his temple and her hands began to glow. Nothing seemed wrong on his eyes so she closed her own eyes to concentrate more. Aside from broken sensitive nerves around the retina which caused the bleeding, she also found out that the connecting muscles and tissues around the eyes have 'scars' indicating he had undergo eye surgery before. That puzzled her a bit. Did this mean, Sasuke had implanted different eyes on him? What for? She can't find an answer unless she asked him that directly but for now, she will heal the damage around his eyes…for she knows how important his eyes to him. _

_After 8 hours of healing, repairing and tending to the two, they finally stabilized and were out of danger. Sakura finally managed to walk outside the facility and noticed it's already dark. The whole Konoha was still alive with all the commotion that happened but was reassured that everyone was safe. She was tired and exhausted, she was hungry, but most of all she have this feeling she can't describe. Sasuke's finally in Konoha but what now? What will happen to him? What will happen to them? She was so occupied with that thought that she didn't notice Ino called her. But when she saw her bestfriend-rival, she burst into tears. All that pent-up tension just flowed out to her like a dam, unable to stopped, unable to control. And then she told Ino, she was too determined to totally forget Sasuke, to finally erase him from her mind. But she realized just as they went to where the battle had occurred, that she still wants him, she still loved him, and that she wants him alive…and that she wants her child to have a father. But then, she didn't want him to know that either. She laughed when she told Ino how complicated she thought about this things, Ino told her to why not just tell him everything then. Sakura quietly said to her, between sobs 'this was my fault, I don't want to put him in a situation where it could involve as sensitive as 'family'. You know how sensitive he was because of what happened to his clan, and I know a child would be something unacceptable right now. It would be the last thing on his mind. I know he don't want this, and everything that happened between us was…was just a heat of the moment. I don't want to burden him with more responsibilities now that he's back in Konoha. I'll go, and I'll let Naruto deal with this. God, I never imagined I wanted him to survive this bad. I'm just sad…and guilty and I don't want to hold him because of this…but I'm happy, that finally, he's back…and he's alive'._

* * *

A rustle woke her up. At first she was confused on where she was but suddenly remembered that she was on the training area and went here every five in the morning for her daily training. She had lay down to the soft ground after an hour of self-training to rest a bit but maybe had fallen asleep instead. She sighed.

The sun was finally rising in the eastern sky and the wintry chill of the September air were seeping through her skin. She started to walk towards that part of the town.

She must have been tired lately, but what she didn't get was why she had to dream about that event now. She wasn't thinking about anything that involves that day or something in that line.

Afterall...

It had happened so long, that nearly _**five years ago**_ had passed already after that incident. _And it was five years ago since she last saw him._

* * *

TBC. 021013. 619

_Yay~ time skip to five years! I leave you with that..hohoho~ _

_Not much to report except that I bought 2 novels written by Anne Rice. Happy Chinese New Year everyone!~_

_XoXo_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It was such a beautiful morning, the sea breeze swayed her long pink hair as she walked in that road. It was past six in the morning and she went to this part of Degarashi Port, a market place actually, to stash some fresh groceries. After she woke up from that peculiar dream, she decided to buy groceries.

This part of town had change drastically since the last time she was here during a mission with Team 7. Degarashi Port was being disputed by the two clans, the Wasabi clan and the Wagarashi clan. Thanks to Idate Ibiki, and with the help of Team 7 during the race to determine who will rule the town, the Wasabi family won that match, ended up in the conclusion that the Wagarashi clan be banished from the town forever. From then on, Degarashi Port has been prosperous and businesses went well, the trading industry flourish and it was because it was under the rule of Jirouchi of Wasabi clan.

And Sakura had witnessed its gradual revolution in her five years in this town.

She wasn't living in the town proper per se. Dr. Tenkou Inaba lived in the farthest part of Degarashi, in the south. It's just that he chose to live where he could conduct his research in a quiet environment, but still in a manner that the townspeople could still reach him. Dr. Inaba was a known medic afterall where his reputation could par with the current Godaime of Konoha.

She stopped midway, her eyes stared at the rising sun that started to peek at the horizon, making the sea water sparkle beautifully as her thoughts brought her to that time she arrived in Tea Country. Her eyes drop midway as memories began to flood into her.

She had decided to depart from Konoha the next day after that attack from Sasuke. She didn't bid anyone goodbye. She had done that already and everyone was so busy that it would not be worth mentioning. She just wrote and left a short notice to Tsunade. It would be ridiculous to argue with her during that time because her mind and emotions were in turmoil, and she knew that Tsunade won't allow her to leave like that. She hadn't seen Sasuke since she had healed him then. And she didn't know what happened to him after that either. She wants to leave everything like that even if it looks like she was running from it all.

She aboard a Konoha vessel, and it had dropped her off in Degarashi Port. Dr. Inaba was there to meet her. She was surprised to see that Jirouchi and Idate have also met her in the port, with a welcoming warm smile. It brought her a slight feeling of assurance that her life in Tea Country was going to be alright.

She hadn't had a hard time to adapt with her new life. Because being a kunoichi means being flexible and have the tenacity to adapt to changes. Aside from taking lessons from Dr. Inaba, her pregnancy was a smooth journey during her second trimester. Dr. Inaba was surprised to know her situation, but decided not to probe further but also respected her decision to be silent. On few occasions, Ino visited her, talking about few things like the situation back in Konoha but was smart enough to dodge a topic about _him. _She attempted to talk about Sasuke once, only to be retaliated with angry eyes and venomous words that she better not visit her anymore if she even spit his name once. Ino clamped her mouth and was saddened but still respected her decision. But during her five years in Tea Country, her precious Team 7, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato always visited her when they have the time or when they have finished missions and was just around near Tea Country. But it would always be Naruto and Kakashi who were her frequent visitors. And as much as they wanted to tell her about the happenings about Sasuke, she always dodge it and brush the topic, telling them to stop or they'll find themselves outside her house, threatening that they'll never be allowed to set foot in her abode ever again.

She did it didn't she? She finally gets rid of him.

_**Were you?**_ Her inner-self shouted at the back of her mind.

She shook her head as she continued to march towards the market. There were a lot of people already, stall owners shouting for sales, busy buyers trying to haggle for the item they want. This part of town had changed the most. It became lively.

"Sakura-chan, we got fresh daikon for you here! Come I'll give it to you half the price," said a plump man waving at her, whose probably on his early forties. He was wearing a brown apron, and wears a warm and kind smile on his face, "Ten-chan likes this one right?"

"Ohayou, Wakaba-san. Yes, I remember Tenkou-san asked me to get one of those daikons for him," she said giving him her beautiful smile. The plump man, Wakaba blushed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, if only I was younger, I'll-"

"-you'll what?!" said a voice behind him. When they looked, it was Kana, Wakaba's wife. She was tall and boney, but she got those kind motherly eyes.

"K-Kana…I was just telling Sakura-chan that our daikons are the best in town," he said stuttering. Kana gave him a scrutinizing look before she walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, don't ever believe what this old crook said to you, he's as silly as ever!" Kana said, her nose in the air while her hands on her hips. Sakura giggled which makes Kana smile, "and by the way, get this one. It's on me. They're freshly picked this morning, I'm sure _that brat_ will love it,"

Sakura arched her brows when she followed what Kana was pointing at. A stacked of red, fresh and beautiful tomatoes. Her eyes brightened when she finally gets what's this all about. She smiled as she picked a bright red tomato.

"I will Kana-san, thank you so much!"

She continued her journey in the market, one vendor calling her after the other. She was well-known in the town after all.

She was on her way back to her house, a basket full of groceries on her arms, fresh veggies, fish, milk and other stuff which she got almost half the price. Her house, a single storey duplex was just a few meters away from Dr. Tenkou Inaba's. When she reached her door, she glanced at the doctor's house and found out that the curtains were still closed. She shook her head and smiled. It means that the doctor must've been still sleeping when he's supposed to be up early for an important meeting.

She entered the house and went all the way to the kitchen, unpacking the groceries on the table when she heard those familiar little footsteps. She lifted her eyes on the doorway and found that little figure, still clad on a pajama bunny suit, with a hood that had huge bunny ears, cutely dangling down.

"Mommy…?"

Her heart beat fast upon seeing her child…_her and Sasuke's child_. The fruit of her one night weakness with him. Her reason to live and everything she ever had.

Sakura looked intently at her kid, as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Yes…her _**daughter**_, Ryuna.

She remembered that day, on a wintry December when she gave birth to her. She had labored for six hours but was thankful that she had not much difficulty giving birth to her. She was assisted with Michiko, Dr. Tenkou's wife, and was also in the field of medicine. Michiko was her mother in Tea Country and she was kind and thoughtful.

She cried when she first held her, when Ryuna first opened her eyes and revealed deep emerald orbs, looking so beautiful and innocent. She's an angel. But no matter how much she denied herself, Ryuna was an Uchiha, from a patch of dark hair on her head, to her cute button nose, her face, and as she grew up, even her habits. And now that she looked at her, standing there in the kitchen's doorway, rubbing her eyes, Ryuna at her four and half years of age, there's no denying anymore that everything about her, was shouting _Uchiha Sasuke._ Her Ryuna was a mini version of her father, except for the big green, shining emerald eyes which was the only physical thing her daughter inherited from her. Ino told her that too, and even said that the Konoha 12 can probably tell who the father was.

Naruto cried when she saw Ryuna for the first time that day. Her baby was only two months old when Naruto and Kakashi visited her. Sakura didn't know why he had cried then, maybe with happiness or because of the irony that he was looking at Ryuna and it reminded him of what he and Sasuke had lost, the joys of being a child.

_He cried then he laughed as he held little Ryuna on his arms, "Teme will be shocked when he'll see you," he said looking at her, while little Ryuna just stared at him with her big emerald orbs. "Damn, that bastard surely missed half of his life… big time!" He was answered with such a beautiful innocent giggle from Ryuna and that made Naruto cried even more as he hugged her and kissed her soft cheeks, "I feel sorry for that asshole!"_

Kakashi asked her again that day for the nth time, to attempt to tell her about news about the Uchiha, but he was blocked immediately, telling them she didn't need any information. Sakura told them and begged that never to speak anything about Ryuna, never to tell _anyone_ about her. Kakashi and Naruto tried to reason out to her, emphasizing that Ryuna needs a father but she just shrugged them off. She knew that sooner or later, Ryuna will start to ask about a father, but she'll get there when she crossed the bridge. For now, the most important thing was that she loved her daughter more than anything else in the world.

And she just confirmed one thing whenever they talked about Sasuke. _**He was still in Konoha.**_

"Yes, sweetie?" she smiled as her thought brought her back. She looked at her daughter, eyes still half-asleep. Ryuna had removed her bunny-ears hoody which revealed her long, black straight hair that reached half of her back. She had a bed-head and strands were sticking out silly.

_That black hair, typical of an Uchiha_. Sakura, shook her head. Ryuna's hair wasn't a jet black. There's a hint of deep red, almost burgundy on it, visible when she stays under the sun, but never the less, it's still in the shade that reminds him of Sasuke's eyes…smoldering obsidian orbs…deep and never-ending.

_**Who says you can get over with him huh? When every day, you have your daughter to remind you of him? **_Says her Inner self.

She ignored her Inner-self who started to snicker behind her mind. She was such a hyprocrite.

"If you're still sleepy, you can go back to bed," Sakura said as she continued to arrange the groceries in the table, but eyes still on her little Ryuna.

"No mommy, I have to get up early,"

"Ok, wash your face then and brush your teeth,"

"Uhuh,"

She eyed her little bunny as she trudged sleepy towards the kitchen sink, dragging her stepping stool, then stepped on it so she could reach the sink. Sakura smiled sheepishly as she shook her head. She continued to watch her as she reached for her little pink toothbrush, put a pea-sized strawberry flavored toothpaste on it and began to brush her teeth slowly…eyes still closed.

"Do you have any plans today?" Sakura asked, as she began to prepare their breakfast. It took a while before Ryuna answered her.

"Nope, but Uncle Naruto will come today right?" Ryuna said, as she wiped her face with the towel she gave to her after she washed her face. Sakura watched as she encircled the table and decided to seat on her favorite spot. Ryuna eyed the groceries on the table and began to reach for the bright red tomato and began smelling it.

"They'll come today?" Sakura asked her, eyebrows arched in question.

"Yup, Uncle Naruto said so. See that number mommy?" Ryuna pointed at the calendar that was sitting on the kitchen counter, "that is today right?" Sakura looked at the mini calendar. There was a circle on the number 9, and today is that day, "Uncle Naruto made that, and said he will visit us on that day, and that is today,"

"Oh," she suddenly remembered the last time Naruto visited them, alone. That was two months ago. He had spent more time with Ryuna then as she was busy doing her work, "what's the occasion then?" she asked as she continued to prepare their breakfast, a sandwich and hot chocolate milk for Ryuna, tea for herself.

"Uncle Naruto will teach me how to throw shukirens,"

"A what?" Sakura's brows knitted in confusion as she gave her the plate of her sandwich.

"A shukirens, mommy! You have those too! I saw them on your room, you have a lot of those, and you threw them on the dummy and they will get stuck on those dummy and trees and boards," Ryuna pouted as she scrunched up her cute brows with her explanation. Then she took a bite to her sandwich.

"Ahh, it's a shuriken, honey, Shu-ri-ken," she laughed as she finally gets it. Ryuna's expressions were really priceless. It was like seeing different expressions of Sasuke that he _never ever_ dared to show.

_Sasuke again…_

"Yeah, they sound the same," she pouted. Sakura just laughed as she sat across her, sipping her tea, watching her intently as she chew her food.

"Why do you want to learn on how to throw the _shurikens?_"

"Because I want to become a ninja just like you mommy!" Ryuna shouted, but clamped her mouth quickly, eyes wide.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, her cup of tea stopped mid way to her mouth. Her Ryuna, only four years old, wants to be a ninja! Dear Lord….good thing she wasn't sipping her tea. Can she blame the genes that run through Ryuna's blood right now?

"R-Really? I mean, being a ninja, it's a dangerous job…and why do you want Uncle Naruto to be the one to teach you? I mean, I could teach you…" she trailed off when she saw Ryuna's eyes went down to her lap.

"I thought…I thought you will be angry,"

Then she remembered that one incident when Ryuna found her ninja equipments and was curiously asking about them. She had told her that they're ninja equipments and Ryuna's question about ninja and shinobi was incessant since then. She was three years old at that time, an age where curiosity was at its peak. Even now, Ryuna was a curious girl. She wants to know everything, she wants to learn everything and she learned fast. And at that age, her daughter was a bright girl. And if her assessment was right, her little Ryuna could be a prodigy. _Again, it runs with the blood_, she reminded herself. The kid had literally gotten interest when she learnt her mommy was a ninja. It was the first time Sakura got angry at her.

She had snapped at her that time, because she didn't want Ryuna to become a shinobi, where life was always at the line. She would die if anything would happen to her precious daughter. And one of her fear was always connected to Sasuke. Much to her horror, she had realized that it was the first time she had gotten angry at her daughter. Her heart just wrenched just remembering Ryuna's shocked face. But she didn't cry. She had realized at that time that her daughter had a stubborn personality. She's strong-willed and had the audacity like her…and _him._ Since then, the girl never asked anything related about ninja or shinobi. Maybe it's one of the reasons, why her daughter was so excited every time Naruto and Kakashi visited them.

_Like father, like daughter indeed._

She wants to protect Ryuna, with all her strength, with all that she got. But she was her father's daughter, and had a shinobi mother. It runs with the blood….particularly, an Uchiha blood, where shinobi was everything, and power was the way of life. As much as she wanted to cut that bond there, as much as she wanted to lead her daughter away from it, fate will always be there to lead her back to that road. Because it was what she was, and all she could do must accept the horrible truth.

Sakura smiled. She had already given up the idea of making her Ryuna a civilian while she herself was still a shinobi of Konoha. Whether she liked it or not, Ryuna will become a shinobi in the future. She can see her potential…and it was scary that it brings chills down her spine.

_Another Uchiha genius._

_**Why don't you just admit that no matter how much you wanted to forget Sasuke, you have a daughter that will constantly remind you of him, and that no matter how much you shouted that you have already severe that 'bond' to him, another 'bond' was there!**_ Inner Sakura smirked.

Sakura cleared her throat, shoved aside her inner self. Ryuna lifted her eyes towards her. She smiled at her.

"Alright, I won't get angry," Ryuna's eyes brightened up, her smile so wide, her cute dimple appeared on the right corner of her mouth, "-But you have to eat the cucumber and the lettuce in your sandwich first," Sakura smiled, staring lovingly at Ryuna as her expression changed that instant. Her brows scrunched up together, her cute mouth pouted, "I have my eyes on you little lady, you were wrapping them in the napkin under the table, and all you have eaten was the tomato,"

_Kamisama, even her favorite food... _she stopped right there.

"But mom—"

"No buts, eat it or you won't get a lesson with Uncle Naruto,"

Ryuna wanted to protest again when someone knocked at the door. Sakura recognized the chakra signature immediately.

"Eat it now, I can still see you," Sakura said as she stood up and went to the door and opened it. It was Idate Ibiki.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Idate-san, come in!"

Idate was a constant visitor to their home. He had become Jirouchi Wasabi's right hand man, and his most trusted friend. Ever since their mission long time ago, they've become friends with Idate.

Idate went inside the house and saw Ryuna still pouting, "War so early in the morning?" he asked no one in particular. Sakura just snorted and closed the door, "Hi Ryu-chan, Jirou-jii-chan have something for you," Ryuna ignored him and was gazing at her sandwich like it could grow hands and feet anytime. Idate looked at Sakura and she smiled and shrugged, mouthing 'don't mind her'.

"Haven't seen you in while Idate-san, what brought you here today?" Sakura asked curiously as Idate put a brown bag on her center table.

"I just returned from Wave with Jirouchi-sama, and we bought this stuff for you," he grinned.

"Oh, thank you so much for the thought. Please thank Jirouchi-sama! I'll visit him one of these days," Sakura exclaimed.

"Ryu-chan, I have colorful candies here," Idate approached the table, "they're the crazed in Wave now," he put a bag of colorful and beautifully wrapped candies on the table.

"But Ida-san, they're bad for the teeth," Ryuna said as soon as she drank her chocolate milk, but she was looking at the bag of candies with obvious curiosity on her eyes. Sakura smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not bad if you brush your teeth after you eat it and if you have just enough," Sakura said.

"Can I mommy?" Ryuna looked at her with those big emerald orbs, asking for her permission. Her heart melts everytime she did that. So she nodded. Ryuna's bright smile returned as she grabbed the bag of candies, "Can I share it with Miko-chan?" Miko was one of Dr. Tenkou's grandchildren, she was at the same age as her. Miko had a brother, Shou and was 8 years old. Ryuna didn't like Shou for he always bullied her.

"Alright, but do it later. What I want you to do now is to finish your food, okay?" Sakura said which made Ryuna pout again.

"Aw, c'mon Sakura-chan, don't be so uptight with her," Idate said. Ryuna looked at him and he gave her a wink which made her giggle, "Ryu-chan, how about you go to the next house and wake up Jii-chan now? Tell him I'm here and that I'll be the one to escort him on his meeting, alright?"

"Okay!" Ryuna grabbed her bag of candies and ran towards the door.

"Ryuna! You're still in your pajamas!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm alright! And I promise to eat the veggies next time mommy!" she heard her shouted outside. Idate laughed heartedly.

"Idate-san!"

"Now, now. Don't get angry! Leave the kid alone. Don't be such a nagging mother," he said laughing as he settled himself on the table and began to nibble the left over sandwich. Sakura huffed and began to stock her groceries in the fridge.

"Alright, what brought you here?" she asked him.

"What? Can't I visit you without any reason behind it?" he said with a glint of amusement on his eyes.

"I know you're a busy man Idate-san, and visiting a house that's located at the far-end of the town isn't just without any reason,"

"What if I'm here to propose marriage to you so that Ryuna will have a father?" he said it looking at her eyes.

"W-What?!"

Her eyes were so wide with shocked. Never did she imagine Idate to propose to her, so early in the morning. She went speechless, her mouth was like a fish opening and closing but no words came out, as he continued to stare at her.

"A-Are you…are you out of your mind, Idate-san?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

He stared at her, with that intense seriousness, the air around them suddenly went heavy, well in Sakura's case. Then he laughed…a booming laugh.

"You should have seen your expression Sakura-san, it's priceless!" then he laughed again tapping the table. Sakura went red and was ready to pummel some sense to him, she just controlled her temper. "I'm not yet ready to face the wrath of that _brat_ you know,"

"Who?" she asked him in confusion.

"The last time you went in a mission here, there's three of you, the blond loudmouth, and the scowling raven-haired one. And just by looking at that brat back then, I don't want to cross paths with him. I still love my life y'know,"

"What do you mean?" Sakura's brows scrunched up in confusion. Idate looked at her, this time with stern face.

"Ryuna's father, it's him right? The raven-haired one,"

Sakura gasp, her brows arched in surprise. There was confusion on her eyes, yet Idate looked at her straight in the eyes, with an intense that told her she didn't need to confirm to him the truth because he knew it already. She averted her gaze somewhere else.

Idate sighed and shrugged. "I don't know your case, and you never told us anything. I don't know what happened, and your reasons. It's not our business anyway, but let me tell you something Sakura-san. A child will always need a father. And you know that being a shinobi, life is a fleeting moment. You don't know what will happen to you while you're on the field. And a family is one those treasures that a shinobi always holds,"

"I know that Idate-san. You're not the only one who told me that,"

Idate just looked at her. Then he sighed again, "Well, I'm just telling you what I thought," he said. "Besides, it's so obvious already. Just looking at your little one, she looked so much like him," then he grinned.

"Thank you Idate-san," Sakura said softly.

"Some words of advice Sakura-san, he has the right to know,"

Sakura stared at him, silently gritted her teeth as she lowered her eyes. She wanted to tell him what she had told Tsunade before. But she's tired of explaining things already.

She's tired of telling them that there's no Sasuke _and_ Sakura story. There's never a beginning to start with. Sasuke will not know that he had a child with her.

_**You're just assuming things. But you have Ryuna as your world now, right?**_Her Inner self told her. _**And she's your continuation to that story that never begins. Then your child is your beginning to start a story with Sasuke, it could probably work this time around.**_

She was about to argue to her inner self when loud knocks came from the door. She sensed two chakra signatures and immediately recognized them to be from Kakashi and Naruto's. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Idate-san, we have to talk about this some other time,"

The door opened and came entering was Naruto followed by Kakashi.

"Ah, Idate-san! What are you doing here?"

"Naruto!" Idate exclaimed in surprise.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted them in his usual lazy gestures. Idate slightly bowed down to greet.

"Well, I just came to bring the stuff Jirouchi-sama told me, and to escort Tenkou-sama to his meeting on Nagi Island. I'll probably check up on that old geezer next house," Idate said as he exits the door.

"Idate-san, say hi to Jirouchi to me okay?" Naruto said.

"It's best if you visit him Naruto, he'll really appreciate it," Idate said as he winked.

"Ahh, I'll probably come with you Idate-san, I'll pay a visit to Jirouchi now," Kakashi said and followed Idate, "I'll come back Sakura,"

After they left, Sakura sighed as she cleaned up the table.

"Sakura-chan, where's Ryuna-chan?"

"She's next door, Naruto. Probably playing with Miko-chan. Want to have some ramen?"

"Yes please!" Naruto shouted as he settled himself on the table, "I'm famished. The travel was long and we only have fish to eat on the ship!"

Sakura giggled. Then she remembered her conversation with Ryuna just a while ago. "Naruto, Ryuna told me you're going to teach her how to throw shurikens,"

Naruto's eyes went wide. He panicked. He knew that Sakura was against it. She had told him that she will raise Ryuna to become an ordinary citizen.

"S-Sakura-chan, I…I'll just…"

"It's alright Naruto," she smiled weakly, "I can't stop her if that's what she wants. I mean, it's in her. She was born to be a shinobi, and the will of fire is burning in her," her eyes filled with sadness. Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry. We are here! She has you and me, and Kakashi sensei, and everyone in Konoha to help her and protect her. We will be her pillar, we will be her wall. We will guide her all throughout! And Teme—"

"—no," she stopped him again. Naruto clamped his mouth.

"Sakura-chan, you can't run from him any longer. You have to deal with him, sooner or later. You have to talk to him, stop running already!"

"I'm not running Naruto!" she shouted, her eyes glistened as she stared to his blue orbs, "We have nothing to talk about, everything was finished, everything was done, it's over! It's over, long ago! And…and…I'm not running…" she averted her eyes towards the wooden floor. _God, what's with today?_

"Then face him," Naruto told him with a straight face. Then he reached something behind him, "I guess it's time you face him," he handed her a small scroll. Sakura stared at it and recognized it was from Tsunade. She got nervous upon looking at the small scroll, but she broke the seal otherwise.

_Sakura,_

_You are reinstated as a Shinobi of Konoha in a month by the time you have received this notice. I have received the report from Dr. Tenkou Inaba, that you have already completed the required program for your study and that he has nothing to teach you anymore. I would like to congratulate you for exceeding his expectations. I am proud of you!_

_Return home soon. And it's an order._

_Misses you a lot,_

_Tsunade, _

_Godaime no Hokage_

She gaped as she read the contents of the scroll again. She was ordered to return home, back in Konoha in a month!

* * *

TBC. 02.28.13/1653P/Ch621

_Author's Notes: _

_Alright, I know some of you didn't like the way how I wrote the last chapter. But it's __**my way**__ to show you the transition to five years. Some of you may expect hardcore fight scenes on that part, but I tell you…I'm lazy on that and fight scenes are a pain in the ass to write. _

_Now on to the chapter. Yes, the child is finally revealed here, and I just don't randomly decide about the gender of their child. I got them from the poll/survey's results. And please be reminded that I got them from PM's, as well as from the other sites where I posted this story. And if it's about the name, I do thank you for the name suggestions before, but if you're wondering where I got the name __**Ryuna**__, it's from the game Shining Tears x Wind. Figure out who she was there. :P Also, its meaning if I use the old Japanese characterization, it would be _龍 (ryu/ryuu)meaning dragon, and 菜(na)_meaning greens (vegetable or greens coz it's the common color of the vegetables). In shorter terms, it could mean, 'an emerald/jade dragon'. I think it would just suit her ne?_

_:P_

_Again, thank you so much for sticking with this story. Some parts are lame, I need to improve on my grammars, I know that, but I can't please everyone. I'm trying my best, because I love Sasuke and Sakura. I really appreciate your time reading this story, and believe me, every comments/reviews excites me. I would also like to thank those who added this story to their favorites and to those who have followed as well. I really appreciate it!_

_And for a preview for the next chapter, it will be about Sasuke, you will know what transpired in that five years, what happened to him…and Sakura will return home soon._

_(Dear Lord, this story is dragging too much on my brain…I can't seem to remember how to end this shit…T_T)_

_I would like to thank Lady Rini, who seemed to be my biggest fan..err biggest fan of this story. I think she never missed to give me a comment every chapter. Thank you so much! This chapter is for you~_

_XoXo_

_The Green Panda of Konoha (lol)_

_PS:_

_It will take time for me to post the next chapter (just a heads-up) because writing about Sasuke drains too much chakra and neurons from my brain, and every time I do, I'll have to put myself on his shoes just to deliver his thoughts and emotions. Buuuuttt...i'll assure you it will be a long chapter. I think I'll write an equivalent of two-long chapter for the next one. I have to catch up with Sasuke anyway, and I just hope, readers won't get bored about it. T_T_

___See you next chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Sasuke keeps staring at nothing in particular. He was perched on top of a tree, looking at the vastness of the forest they were in. He looked up in the sky and a solitary falcon encircles above them, moving slowly indicating that it was so high enough, around a few hundred meters above ground, as if it just passed them by, but he won't be fooled. No matter how innocently-looking that bird was, he knew it was from Konoha that serves as a look-out in the aerial part of Konoha's defense. He snorted.

"Sasuke, we're going now! We got clearance from Konoha," Yamato shouted from below.

Sasuke looked down at their captain. He never met Yamato when he was in Konoha, when he was 12, but have met him several years later in different circumstances during those times when he was still thirsty for revenge. He had met him when Team 7 had infiltrated one of Orochimaru's hideout. And he knew that Yamato was a special case, as he learned that he had carried a gene similar to Shodai (First Hokage).

His eyes flickered to the two companions that made up of their team, and he frowned; he turned his eyes to where he was staring before and sighed. He was still not used to other people or rather being together with other people. He was assigned to a mission with Yamato as their captain and to make up for the standard 4-man cell in every mission, they were joined by a skinny guy named Masahiro who seemed too weary of Sasuke's presence, and a kunoichi named Mika, which obviously had her full attention directed towards the silent, grumpy-looking and ice-cold Uchiha. Both were still Genins. Sasuke didn't care about any of his companions at all. In fact he thought, this mission was as boring as hell, but this was given by the Hokage, and he swears she was intentionally giving him missions that bore him to death. Just like weeks ago, Tsunade had assigned him with Kotetsu and all they do was dust the whole archive room. He was so pissed at that time that Kotetsu distanced himself from the flaring Uchiha. And he just noticed that all of them were around D to C Rank missions around the village. It was only in this current mission that he had finally step outside the village after five years. He really wanted to walk out every time she was in front of the busty Hokage, but he could still control himself from doing that and all he could do was shot her a deadly look, gritted his teeth, scowl and hoping that she'd get the message. It was to no avail actually which added to his irritation. But…he owed her so much…_so much…_ even though he's so pissed every time she tried to switch on the gauge for his patience just to see that he's aggravated and watch him controlling his temper and rage. She enjoys it….and Sasuke confirmed that the Hokage must have had a huge grudge against him…and he don't know what or why!

He sighed. He just wanted to go home and take a rest.

_Home._

It took him off-guard just thinking about it. It feels weird now that he was actually saying and thinking things like 'home'.

For he never thought he would still be here, on this moment, taking missions, walking with people, just being alive… being free.

Five years ago, he never thought that he would still be walking the streets of Konoha today…he already set his mind that he'll be sentenced to life imprisonment, or death. He was so sure it was death. He knew that the only escape was inevitable death, for he was already tagged as an International S-Class criminal and he never expected neither pardon nor any chances that he'll get through life once again. He was a proud man, a characteristic an Uchiha was known for, and pity was the last thing he'll ask from people. He came back to Konoha for two things…to settle a score with Naruto, and to confirm something. Nonetheless, it was the least he had expected upon arriving and surviving the showdown with Naruto…

But here he was, still breathing….still alive.

He had Naruto to thank for that, and the Hokage, though he hated her. Not totally hated her, but it annoys the hell out of him when she leer at him, or just intentionally doing something that sometimes really gets on his nerves (the Hokage must've had the greatest time of her life really and maybe that's her way of torturing him). And it never was easy on him either.

Everything suddenly came back to him since that day.

_After he had initiated an attack on Konoha, and lured Naruto out to challenge him on an intense battle, he found himself and woke up in a tightly secured area. The first thing that came to his mind then was he was in hospital with all the beeping sound, and the machines usually found in hospitals. But there was no white walls, nor windows, nor curtains. Just a closed space, concrete gray walls, and the machines, and one huge door. He noticed the seals surrounding the walls and knew that the whole room was under a sealing jutsu and by the looks of it, it's a complicated one. And he knew, he's inside somewhere, in a building…__**in Konoha.**__ He had tried to laugh but it came out as a grunt instead, followed by a winced. He's body was aching everywhere. He looked down and noticed that he's wrapped in bandages everywhere…and he was under a binding jutsu. _

_He's still alive. _

_He was so ready to give in to fate that he'll die in that battle. Naruto had grown to be so strong and yet, he didn't feel envy unlike before. Back when he was 12, whenever Naruto learned a new jutsu, he felt that the blond jinjuuriki was a step ahead of him. Which annoys the hell out of him, and he felt that sickening jealousy and trampled Uchiha pride. He knew he was strong, he was at par with Naruto, but somehow, he felt at rest with all of this. They are equal. _

"_Yo, glad you're finally awake," said a voice. Sasuke's head snap to his right side, saw Naruto sitting on his own bed, "you've been down for five days y'know,"_

_He didn't answer but keeps on staring at Naruto, who's also had bandages around his head and arms. There was relief on the Jinjuuriki's face and his eyes glassy that looked liked he was going to cry anytime. _

_But he looked better than him. Much better. 'Must be the Kyuubi', he thought. He knew how fast Naruto's healing abilities were. He had witnessed it many times before and it never was a secret to all of them._

_He sighed softly, and felt relieved. Wait what? Why did he felt relieved? To see that Naruto's alive too, and he hadn't killed him in that battle?_

_Maybe he was really relieved then. He hadn't killed the only person who didn't give up on him. Thinking about that, a smile…a very ghostly smile crossed his lips._

_He grunt and looked away from Naruto, his eyes fixed on the ceiling but his ears were straining for any sounds. He heard Naruto shifted from where he had seated and knew the Jinjuuriki was facing him. He tried to move his fingers but it only brought a jolt of pain on him. Being the Uchiha, it didn't show on his face but the muscle on his face moved. _

"_Baa-chan said, it would take you 3 months to fully heal," the blond said silently, "she said it would be better if your body will heal on it's own,"_

_He heard a hitch on Naruto's voice so he didn't answer. What would he say anyway? But the fact that the Hokage, who was also the greatest med-nin in the world didn't heal him fully put a grimaced on him._

"_Sasuke…" and there it was…Naruto's voice was broken. He had to look at him, he had to see him…the only person who had waited for his return…_

_No…_

…_One of the few who were waiting for him. _

_Slowly, he turned his head to see his former team mate…his rival…his match._

_Naruto was smiling ear to ear but he was crying…like a river._

"_Welcome home!" he said._

_A pause. _

_He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to respond. But there was a lump stuck on his throat. He tried to swallow, and it kinda hurts. Instead, he turned his gaze on the ceiling again._

"_Hn,"_

_He heard Naruto chuckle followed by a sniff. "Sakura's gonna be happy,"_

_He's eyes become wide upon hearing the kunoichi's name. Naruto didn't notice the change on his facial expressions as he was busy rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his hospital gown._

Sakura!

_A bleary memory came to him. He was sure he saw Sakura that time and was certain that he had heard her voice._

"_But you won't be able to see her for a while though. She's gone,"_

_He looked at Naruto to gauge what he was saying. He sounded depressed. They won't be seeing Sakura for a while? Why? Was she on a mission? The hell, he didn't really care, but there was that small part on him that was curious and nags him to know why. He looked back slowly to Naruto._

_Naruto gave him a smile, but it was that kind that he was about to cry and tried to hide the miserable he felt._

"_S-She's off studying, in Tea…uhm for five years," Naruto looked down on his hands that were busy crumpling the bed sheets. He noticed that the blond had bit his inner lips. He was trembling and trying his hard in suppressing a cry._

_He scoffs, and rolled his eyes back to the grey ceiling again. What's so depressing about it? Well, he knows that Naruto was in love with Sakura. Maybe it didn't die away over the years. But why does he felt a bit irritated about it?_

No, I'm not irritated!

"_I don't care a bit about it Naruto," he said softly…the first sentence he uttered that day. He saw through from the corner of his eyes that Naruto looked at him, "What I want to know…is what's going to happen now," he said._

_Naruto's eyes steadied and were changed to a determined stare to him. There was too much emotion on it, and resolve was clearly reflecting on his blue eyes. He stopped gripping the sheets. There was a long pause._

"_Ne Sasuke…why…w-why did you come back?"_

_He snorted. "Isn't this what you want?"_

_There was a pause, and Naruto looked down, before looking him straight in the eye. "I've been looking for you for so long, but…you're here…I- I just can't believe it,"_

"_I told you we're going to settle our match one day, and this is just the moment," he said without looking at the blond Jinjuuriki._

"_I-Is… that all?"_

_He didn't answer._

_He didn't know how to answer that question. Yes, he returned to settle the things between him and Naruto once and for all, but could he tell him, that he had gone tired from running around? That he had already reached a dead-end and he didn't know what to do anymore? That he really planned it, but was just dilly-dallying because he didn't know how to kick it off and that a certain kunoichi had ruined his entire plan in just one night?_

_No way in hell! He is Sasuke and everything for him was laid in plans._

_Instead, he tried to remember what had happened_

…_and why he had decided to come back to Konoha._

_Months prior to his 'attack', he had been looking for the scrolls of a certain jutsu he had accidentally read in an old archive that belonged to the Uchiha clan in Bird Country. The said scroll tells about a certain ultimate defense jutsu that can also trigger as harmful as much as it can provide defense. It was actually used in the 2__nd__ Nin-War to capture villages. In layman's term, it's a double-edge sword. Its range can cover hundred miles in diameter thus it would take a lot of chakra to use it. It was inclined and deemed dangerous, so the seals had been split into 5 different scrolls and hidden everywhere so that it can't be used. But he found it, studied it…and used it._

_The last part of the scroll was hidden in underground where the fortress of a prison in Grass was located. And that's when he had met Sakura in a small village of Hotaru._

_He closed his eyes. As much as possible, he doesn't want to remember that period._

_But he cursed himself. He'll be lying if he convinced himself that the kunoichi wasn't a big part of all of this._

_It was that meeting that the course of his plans was altered._

_He had returned to his hideout, but the meeting with Sakura made him restless. Sleep was elusive and he just realized that the pinkette was always occupying his mind since then. Even if he tried to meditate, he can't concentrate._

_And he cursed himself for that. Just what happened between them on that night shouldn't even bothered him, and yet it did brings him countless sleepless nights and woke up getting a hard-on- _

_He cursed. There's no way that Sakura affects him so much._

_Then one day, it came to him…_

_There's no way a guy like him will think of Sakura that way! He, a mighty Uchiha who only thinks of power? Hah! What happened between them was because of an impulse! It was in the heat of the moment-a pure lust._

_He closed his eyes…no, it can't be._

"_I was tired Naruto. I just…I don't have to keep on running anymore. Konoha wants me, I'm here. This is where my brother had devoted his entire life, and this is what he wants,"_

"_But what it is that you want Sasuke?"_

_He was taken aback by Naruto's question. Honestly, he knew what he wants but he don't want Naruto to know about it._

_So he chose not to answer. He heard Naruto sighed. "You're still an asshole," _

_He shot a glare at the pouting blond._

"_I heard that they have already located the base you used. They did found the former prisoners who have escaped from Grass…but only 3 of them…and they're all dead,"_

_Sasuke's head snapped to Naruto again, question on his eyes. During the last battle, he had told Naruto everything, about the 4 people that followed him during his attack on the impregnable prison in Grass. He didn't care about those people. They just followed him, said that he was famous and all. He just shot them a glare and didn't care. _

"_It's impossible! I put the four of them under a genjutsu and they won't be able to wake up,"_

_Naruto just shook his head._

"_Apparently, one of them is alive. Maybe he had escaped from the genjutsu and killed the rest,"_

"_Who's the missing one?"_

"_Ahhh, I think, the pale guy that looks like a big fan of Orochimaru,"_

_Sasuke's brows draws closer each other realizing that it was Torima Aoi, or the Seiryuu of the group. Of all people, why him? He was much worst than Orochi! He sensed a menacing aura from and he knew that he was dangerous._

"_Anyway, the ANBU's on trail with him now, and hopefully they'll find him,"_

_He nodded slightly. Just then, the heavy metal doors opened and came marching in was none other than the busty Hokage of Konoha._

"_Ahh, glad you're finally awake, __**Uchiha**__," she muttered in a matter-of-fact tone. Sasuke grimaced the way she emphasized his last name, "you'll wish you weren't because ready or not, welcome to hell,"_

"_Baa-chan—"_

"_Shut up!" she screeched at Naruto, then narrowed an eye towards the no-emotion, still stoic Sasuke, "as for you Uchiha, prepare yourself to face the consequence of all the things that you've done up till now. We'll put you up in a trial in front of all the Kages and the council of Konoha, and don't you roll your eyes on me __**boy**__, you're going to have the ride of your life with this! "_

_And indeed it was the ride of his life. Even when he's still recovering from all of his injuries, he was put on trial for months. It was an extensive and grueling process that took 2 years to accomplished, putting him under a very tight security, a binding jutsu, and the never-ending wrath of the Raikage. He kept silent as was the warning from Tsunade, never to rebuke in the trial sessions and he must exude an excellent manners and behavior. It was easy for him actually, for he didn't care and an Uchiha that didn't care was an expressionless, impassive and stoic person. The thing he was known for…cold but serious and frighteningly beautiful. Of course, every now and then, there's that smug on his face every time someone said something about him (usually bad just to degrade him) which basically earned him a death-glare from the Hokage._

_The trial went on, and he was judged. People who didn't know were ignorant, sometime running their mouths with the basis of on what's in front of them. They could never see the underneath, but Sasuke remain calm. Some wants him out, others wants him to stay, others offers a sympathy and understanding (which brought so much annoyance on his part), while others scorn him. He just let them be. Did he care? No. _

_But the new council was now a people of just. They trust the new budding generation of Konoha, never underestimating them. They trust the youth and put the future in their hands. They weren't the former set of councils, and they didn't follow the old system. They know how to scale things, and they know when to put their trusts on their people. And Naruto had stood for him. _

_Sasuke was tagged as an S-Class criminal, for crimes fit that label but he had never killed anyone. Though it may looked as if he had killed Danzou, it was technically that Danzou had committed suicide on that fight. He may have cut-off the Raikage's arm, but it was for self-defense, for it was the Raikage who initiated the attack. He may had tried to kill some Konoha shinobi, but it was a reflex on his part. _

_Who was to judge him? When he had just lost the path he was taking, for all the lies and the truth that laid before him. The road he took had guided him to a dead-end, so he seeks answers…real answers this time. He got confused so he seeks the horrifying truth behind power and revenge…to find the right road to salvation._

_He had found it, and he wants to reclaim the lost honor, the lost times, his lost self._

…_and it was Naruto and Konoha at the end of that road._

_He was reinstated as a Konoha citizen, much to the relief of some members of Konoha 11 (including Sai with his fake smile though nobody knew what he really thinks on the matter), his senseis and the other people he knew, and much to Naruto's tears of joy. Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru had nothing to say on the other hand. Since the beginning, they were never close with the Uchiha even during their Academy days. But a comrade is a comrade, and if its for the benefit of the village, then they'll accept it without much fuss. But Sasuke knew, from the look on their eyes...a certain message. **'We have our eyes on you' -** he would often smirk on them, which was often reciprocated with a glare from the three. _

_However, it took him time to be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi. According to the Hokage, he must earn it….earn the trust of the citizen and his comrades, rekindle the Will of Fire within him. After the trial, he was put under probation for a year. He was prohibited to go outside the village, and a binding jutsu was put under him. Aside from that, he was allowed to train with Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato as his guardians, not to mention numerous ANBU hiding around the place, all eyes unto him. He will display a smug over it, which will always gain him a snide remark from the Hokage. _

_He was also given a place to stay, his own spacious apartment, seeing that the Uchiha compound (or what was left of it) was still in rubbles, he opted not to go back there anymore. He wanted to move on, and that place was now a part of his past, and a great reminder of him of what transpired within the Uchiha clan. All of his properties, or the Uchiha properties, were given back to him, which he just put a shrug, but never the less, accepted them. _

_The konoha citizens, accepted him, but not all liked the idea that the former S-Class criminal was in konoha. The information about the Uchiha were not disclosed to the public, as requested by Uchiha Itachi himself, but some people knew, and they respected that. Some people were weary of the Uchiha survivor, but some were relieved that he was back._

_Five months after that, the familiar faces of Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin were seen in the gates of Konoha, much to everyone's surprise, and Sasuke's expressionless reaction. His former team, Team Hebi. Everyone was alerted, but they said, they wanted to speak to the Hokage. Upon seeing Sasuke, Karin immediately clung to him, much to Suigetsu's teasing and Juugo just scratches his head._

_Tsunade almost dropped her jaw upon seeing the three of them at her office. And they had one request for her—_

…_they seek for an asylum in Konoha. _

_The hokage's reaction was hesitant, asking them why they wanted Konoha's protection. Their answer stunned her, almost dropping her jaw for the second time._

"_We wanted to be citizens of Konoha!" they chorused._

_Sasuke doubted that though. There were many reasons why his Team Hebi was in Konoha aside from 'seeking shelter'. And he knows it. Karin was there because of him. Suigetsu was seeking for the Seven Legendary Swords of the Mist Nin, which was now in the heavy vaults of Konoha. And Juugo still considers him as the only one who can control him when he goes out on a rampage._

_Sasuke almost slapped himself. He was seeing 'trouble' when these three were around. But beneath it all, he was happy…and relieved that they're all fine after all those years._

_After a long deliberation with the council, advised from the other Kage (and much of the Raikage's fuming), and recommendation from her advisors, Tsunade had come up to grant them the asylum. But there pre-requisites to do that, and they must adhere to the Konoha rules if they wanted to stay._

_Sasuke had been reinstated his Shinobi status 6 months after that. And lifting off where his status came from, he was still a Genin, much to Naruto's burst of laughter and teasing, which also earned the village hero a bump on the head, thanks to the hokage. _

"_Don't forget, you're still a Genin too!" she said. Sasuke smirked and whispered 'dobe'._

"_I heard that, teme!"_

"_Dobe,"_

"_WHAAT?! YOU WANT A FIGHT?"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Oh shut it!"_

_That day, the two of them had huge bumps on their head._

_Sasuke and Naruto registered for the Chuunin exam the next year, which they passed with much ease, even though a restriction has been put to the two of them. And just this year, they both gained the Jounin status._

_And it was also this year that Sasuke was granted with his full freedom. _

Remembering what had happened still amused him. And oftentimes, he didn't notice it, but it brought a ghostly smile on his mouth. He felt happy…but somehow…

…_still, something is missing and he can't point a finger on it. _

He sighed and looked at the vast forest in front of him. He must be imagining things. _What could have been missing?_

They were actually just a few miles from Konoha's South gate and stopped before going further. It was Konoha's new protocol that every team sent out to missions and have returned must asked for a clearance first and must stay out within a mile before they were allowed to enter.

Sasuke jumped from the tree, landed swiftly and silently on the ground and picked up his bag pack and adjusted it on his back. He gripped his Kusanagi on his left hand and then walked silently to the direction to Konoha, but not without noticing Yamato shrugged his shoulders and with a smile crossed his lips.

"This year's Chuunin Exam is a promising one. You think so too, right Sasuke?" he heard Yamato commented after they have walked for a while. He didn't reply. He was walking ahead of them, followed by Yamato, Masahiro and Mika. He didn't bother to wait for them.

The Chuunin Exam will be held in Suna this year, and Yamato's team was sent as delegates to oversee the preparations. Suna had applied Konoha's system for the Chuunin selection for years, but now, other countries have applied it as well and yearly, different countries host the preparation for the Chuunin Exam.

"Really Taicho? You saw the participants?" Mika asked, "I wonder how many will go through from Konoha this year. Ne, Sasuke-kun, you think Konoha will gather more Chuunins this year? I really wish I could register this year, but my sensei said I'm not ready yet, so I have to wait for next year to become a Chuunin,"

He didn't bother to answer again. For his mind had brought him to those years when they were taking their first Chuunin exam. It was where the tragedy had started…it was where it all began…it was where he was ensnared with the hunger for power.

He clinched his jaw. He admitted, he was so foolish back then, and young and innocent. He let his desire for revenge take over his reasoning and threw away what was right and logic. His brows knitted upon remembering all those things.

He's now a Jounin and that status and privilege was granted to him just this year…he had worked for that. And worked real hard this past five years!

…To be recognized as a citizen of Konoha, as a Shinobi with an honor, as the sole survivor of Uchiha, and to have a new life and to _return home… _

They have already reached the South gate of Konoha with the huge sign of characters 'A' and 'N' painted in red. As usual, it was Kotetsu and Genma who were assigned as sentries for the traffic flow in the gate. Sasuke didn't bother to glance at them when he passed, but he heard Yamato greeted them.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have something to do this afternoon?" Mika followed him and went in front of him, trying her best to flutter her eyelids to him.

He looked at the brown-haired girl, with same brown-colored eyes. This girl, the way she acts reminds him of Karin, and it annoys the hell out of him.

"No," he simply said. He was tired with the three days travel from Suna, and all he wants to do right now is to rest, and maybe have a spar with Naruto. Oh yeah, he just remembered, the loudmouth, self-proclaimed Hokage, dead-last Jinjuuriki had told him that he will be visiting Sakura in Tea and for some mission what-so-ever. He was not listening that time when he told him.

Sakura.

She was never there when he woke up. And often, Naruto was the one who who'll give him bits and pieces of news about her.

He learned a great deal about her, that she had accepted a study-grant under one of Tsunade's friend, who also was one of the great mednin in the world.

That she was staying in Tea, and to be able to finish the study, she'll be staying there for five years.

That she's now a full-pledge med-nin, at par with Tsunade.

That she had become so strong and had accomplished great things.

_That she already have a kid._

Sasuke winced at that last thought.

_So she have already settled down and finally decided to have a family of her own. So what? What's so new about it? Everyone will come to that point sooner or later. _-was his thought.

Even the dobe was now engaged to the Hyuuga heiress. How he had accomplished such impossible mission was everyone's enigma. But the village hero told him that he'll settle down, once he became a Hokage, just like what his father, Minato did.

But somehow, the thought -that Sakura had finally settled and found a guy - made him irritated. It irked him and he don't know why.

Naruto didn't mention anything about Sakura's boyfriend-or the guy-or husband-or the kid's father, which he didn't ask anyway, for he's agitated and pissed every time the topic about her was brought up. And usually, Naruto mentioned it always during a spar. And as a respond, he'll always beat the hell out of Naruto. And that was his way of venting out his unknown irritation- pummeling his friend.

_Annoying. _That was his favorite word to describe her. And up to now, he thinks that she's still annoying...to no end.

"Then can I invite you to—"

Sasuke was brought back from his train of thoughts when he heard Mika.

"No," then he walked ahead, passing her by. Mika shut her mouth and her shoulder falls in disappointment.

"Oi Sasuke, walk straight to Hokage Tower, we still need to report to Tsunade-sama," Yamato shouted.

"Tch," they heard Sasuke muttered before he disappeared to thin air. The last thing they saw was a blur of raven hair jumping from roof to roof, heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"I told you to forget about him," said Masahiro to Mika, "he won't even look at you,"

"Thanks for the encouragement Masa-kun," Mika answered, mockery in her tone as she rolled her eyes and followed where Sasuke had trailed, to the Hokage Tower.

Masahiro was left and all he could do was sighed.

***sSxSx***

It was already nine in the evening, the cold air passed through the open door of the veranda of her room but she welcomed the comfortable breeze as it soothed her tensed body. The surrounding was quiet, albeit the sound of the evening cricket and Naruto's loud snoring which can be heard from across the guest room two doors down from her room.

She was supposed to be asleep already, but she can't. She was still gripping the scroll and was reading it countless times.

_Going back to Konoha._

_**Well, what are you afraid of? You KNEW you'll going back home sooner or later.**_

_I'm not afraid! I—just…_

_**It's because of HIM right?**_

Sakura bit her inner lip and tightly closed her eyes. Yes, she was afraid. She was afraid this time will come, where she'll have to face Sasuke. She's afraid that when she comes back with her daughter, he might recognize Ryuna immediately.

She was so afraid that would happen…

…not because she denied him of his rights, nor she had hidden the truth from him..

…but because he might not accept Ryuna.

Sakura clenched her teeth, gripped the scroll tightly until it crumpled on her hands, when she sensed her daughter in the doorway. Her head snapped towards the door, and as fast as it can be, her expression changed immediately.

Ryuna was wearing her cow pajama this time (it was Michiko who sew the animal pajamas), and she was holding a green frog stuff toy, said that it a gift from uncle Naruto.

"Yes, honey?" Sakura asked. She was sitting on her dresser, and she absent-mindedly grabbed a comb while looking at Ryuna.

"Can I sleep with you mommy?" Ryuna said as she walked towards her mom.

"Of course. Upsie daisy~" Sakura said as she grabbed her little girl, "you've gotten heavy lately," she commented as she kissed her cheeks.

"No, I'm not," Ryuna pouted as she buried her head on her mom's neck.

"Okaay," Sakura said as she cradled the yawning girl in her arms, carried her and went towards a rocking chair that sits at the corner of the room. She sat on that rocking chair, holding Ryuna on her arms and started to rock the chair slowly. Sakura hums a soft mellow tune to put Ryuna to sleep while stroking her long black hair. Ryuna buried her head at her chest and the pinkette heard her sighed.

"Ryuna?" she called softly.

"Hm?" Ryuna answered.

There was a pause, so the little girl got curious why her mom called her, so she looked at her.

"Yes, mommy?" Ryuna asked as she looked at her mom's beautiful green eyes.

It was a full thirty second of pause, and Sakura just stared at her daughter. She was actually hesitating, but at the end, she sighed and gave her the sweetest smile to her daughter.

"Do you want to go and live in Konoha?"

Ryuna's eyes shone like stars in the sky. "Konoha…you mean where you came from, and Uncle Naruto and Kashi-sensei, and where there are ninjas!?"

Sakura chuckle the way Ryuna stuttered Kakashi's name. "Yes, wanna live there?"

"Of course! I want to see Konoha! I want to see the Ho..Ho-Hotage…hotage faces in the mountain!" Ryuna's mouth pouted and her brows scrunched up again.

"_Hokage_,-faces. Okay," Sakura tried her best not to laugh, but there was happiness on her face.

"And…and I get to eat at the, uhm…I-Ichiwaku ramen too, right?"

"_Ichiraku,_" Sakura giggled, "by the way, who told you those things?" she asked her.

"Uncle Naruto!" Ryuna beamed with excitement and happiness.

_I should have known! _ Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Mommy?,"

"Hm? What is it?"

There was hesitation on Ryuna face, but her daughter looked at her in the eye nonetheless.

"Uhm…uhm…can I, uh….Uncle Naruto said, there is a school there…to become a ninja. Can I…go to school in Konoha?"

Sakura didn't answer immediately and just stared on Ryuna.

Ryuna continued, this time crinkling her blouse, a habit when she becomes agitated or anxious, "Uncle Naruto said, I can have many friends at school. I wanted to go to school mommy, can I?"

It took her awhile to respond. _This is it_, her innermind said. _There's no turning back. _She smoothed Ryuna's face using the back of her hands, then she kissed her forehead.

"Of course you can honey. Konoha's Academy is the best in the world. They have the best senseis there,"

Ryuna hugged her tightly, "Thank you mommy! I'm excited already," she giggled as she rolled her face on the pinkette's bosom, "when are we going to Konoha?"

She didn't answer immediately, instead, she slowly rocked the chair again as she stroked Ryuna's silky smooth hair, going down to her back and up again. She repeated the soft strokes until she heard Ryuna yawned, and minutes after, she sensed that her daughter's already asleep.

Sakura looked solemnly at the figure standing at the door of her veranda, still clad in a full Jounin gear, reading with the ever-present green book.

"As soon as possible," she whispered.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled indicating that he gave her a smile.

* * *

TBC

042413. ch.628

**edited 04.26.13**

_A/N_

_Sorry for the long wait, but I just have to let this out now. Hope you liked it. (Haven't sleep to finish this huhuhu)_

_So, the mangaaaaaa. Sasuke was bacccckkkk! Wuhooooo, my week was great because of him y'know! Ok, won't spoil much._

_So whatdyathink of this chapter? Uh actually, haven't scanned this so you'll find of bunch of errors, (as if you won't find one in all chapters, tee-hee) I know I promised a long chapter, but this one's kinda long too, but i felt like I haven't updated for sooooo long T_T). Reviews okay! Let's hit that 100 reviews!_

_Isogashhi~ isogashiiiii~~~ (~_)~ uchiha powwaaaahh!_

_XoXo_

_Snowwwrraaaabbbiiittt~_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"How was everything Kakashi?" Tsunade asked one morning when Kakashi was on her office to deliver some delayed reports which the copy-nin had forgotten to submit to her on time. It was a week after he and Naruto had return from Tea.

"Hm, I may be suffering from memory loss, or I didn't understand it, but what are you asking about in particular?" Kakashi asked in his lazy voice.

"I'm asking about Sakura, **Hatake Kakashi**. You have returned from Tea and I haven't heard any news, rather reports from your visit there. I have waited for you to report it to me personally, but it looks like the two of you have really forgotten it!" She shouted at the silver-haired man. She sighed and sits back on her swivel chair, "I want to know her decision,"

Kakashi scratched his head upon hearing his full name. The Godaime was getting irritated and it wasn't good news for him when he had come _late_ this morning to deliver his _late_ report from his last mission a week prior to his visit to Tea. And now, he's _late _to tell her about the result of their mission from Tea.

"Ahaha~ yeah, sorry I forgot about that,"

"Don't _ahaha_ me Kakashi," Tsunade said seriously.

"Yes, ma'm! About Sakura, she'll comply with your orders and will return in Konoha anytime within this week,"

Tsunade relaxed her features and a genuine smile draws across her face. "So, she'll finally return huh," she stood up and faced the wide window, "Now, time to work something for her, right Kakashi?"

"H-huh?"

Kakashi didn't get it, but he knows there was something on that smile of hers. And he didn't like the feeling.

-===SxS==-

"These are the last on our stuff, take this please," Sakura said to one of the Konoha Genin, a boy named Shun who's around the age of 11 who came to Tea as their _'mission to assist Haruno Sakura on her travel back to Konoha'_. The boy eagerly got her duffel bag and ran towards the door. He was with the other members of a team headed by Tenten. They were aboard the Konoha vessel which was captained by Morino Ibiki. Their group came from a mission in Sea Country, and was on their way back and since they'll pass by the Tea Country, the Hokage had put them an additional mission to get Sakura. Two birds in one stone.

"Is that all your stuff Sakura?" Tenten asked as she entered the house.

"Yeah, I didn't bring any unnecessary stuff. Just the important ones," she said as she looked around the house, "I'm gonna miss this place,"

"It can't be helped. This was your home for the last five years. But Konoha is your home, your real home. We have missed you, y'know,"

"Thank you. I miss everyone in Konoha!" she smiled at Tenten. Looking closely at the brunette, they weren't that close even before. Probably because Tenten graduated ahead of their batch, but the girl who was an expert in handling different kinds of weapon, the tomboyish member of Team 9, was now a beauty to behold. Her favorite hairstyle, her hair which was always tied in buns was still the same, but instead of two, there's only one. Loose tendrils of her hair accentuated her facial features. This was not the first time in five years that she had seen Tenten. The weapons master had also visited her when she got the chances in those five years, giving her bits and pieces of news on everything, "I just remembered, how are you and Neji?"

Tenten's eyes became wide and there's a tint of red on her cheeks. She hurriedly turned around and walked towards the door, "we're just fine," she mumbled. Sakura followed her and had the intention of teasing the weapon's master.

"Oh? So he finally had the guts to propose to you eh?" Sakura teased.

"S-Stop it," Tenten said, and Sakura saw the sadness on her eyes.

"Don't tell me…"

Tenten looked at the pinkette as if she was about to cry but instead, she nodded slowly.

"Uhg…what takes him so long to notice your feelings towards him?"

"Well y'know he has a big responsibility in the Hyuuga clan. Even though his family line is not the main house, taking care and overlooking the main house's heir is his job, y'know…HInata, though if you were to ask me, it seems Hanabi was treated more like the Heir. And you know the 'noble' rule right? They tend to marry who has a noble blood or marry within the Hyuuga clan for many reasons, like keeping the bloodline limit exclusive to them. There are many factors and even though I…I love him, I can't….I'm not worth it okay?"

"Tenten, listen. Love is not about status. It isn't about why you can't be with him. It's about how much you are willing to fight for the one you love. How far can you go? I'm sure Neji feels the same about you! Also, it's in the history records that not all Hyuugas had internal marriage,"

"Sakura…,"

"It's time for you to be happy Tenten. A ninja's life is a fleeting moment, and we must enjoy what life can offer us. Do it, or regret later, it's your choice,"

Tenten brushed the tear that strayed on her cheeks, "Okay,"

"Now, let's go. Ibiki-san must have been waiting for us,"

"No worries, aside from picking you up, we also had to replenish our supplies. So I'm sure we won't be held liable if we were late," Tenten said.

"Oh, okay. That's good. Where's that loudmouth by the way? I was so sure he and Kakashi-sensei will be the ones to be here today,"

"I heard Kakashi-sensei was on some Rank A mission while Naruto needs to go to Suna for some preparation. Konoha's quite busy with the Chuunin exam coming up and to be held there soon. We were actually under staffed with all the events going on, with half of the Konoha's force to be sent to Suna. To guard the Hokage and as delegates. Tsunade-sama's one of the overseer. The other half of the force is to secure Konoha's safety,"

"I see, well. It's a good thing. At least I'll be having a quiet journey back home,"

"You bet,"

The two of them laughed as they dashed towards the Degarashi port where the Konoha ship was anchored. Before moving on, Sakura stopped for a while and looked at place where she had spent her five years away from Konoha, where she had raised and born her daughter Ryuna… _I won't forget this place, thank you._ She silently prayed and followed Tenten towards the Port. They found Dr. Tenkou, Michiko and Mika together with Ryuna just in front of the ship. The resupplying was done and it was time to set sail.

"Sakura, I'll go on ahead," Tenten said as she climbed up the ship. She immediately approached Ibiki to inform that they could set sail anytime.

Sakura went towards Dr. Tenkou and his wife.

"Dr. Tenkou, I don't know where to start –"

"Then start by taking care of yourself, your daughter and put what you have learned so far to good use," Dr. Tenkou said seriously, looking at the sea. He was in a foul mood since this morning.

For a moment, Sakura was surprised and wasn't able to speak up. Then she smiled.

"Yes, thank you for everything!" she said, almost teary-eyed. She understood everything. The old man was sad she was about to depart. Dr. Tenkou was like a father to him. He actually reminds her of her own father who got a twisted sense of humor. He was a bit clumsy and forgetful, but no one can beat him when it comes to his skill and ability in the medical field. She had learned a lot in these five years under him.

"Sakura-chan, this old prune is not good in goodbyes, so forgive him okay?" Michiko said, looking at Sakura as she nodded, "these five years with you and your daughter have not only brought so much joy and happiness with us, but always remember that you are a family now, okay? Don't forget to visit us sometimes,"

"Hai!"

"And take care of her," Michiko looked at Ryuna who was still talking with Mika, "she's a very bright child. She'll be a good shinobi like you,"

"Don't worry Michiko-san, there's a bright future for her in Konoha. I will protect her. Konoha will protect her, I'm sure about that,"

"Go now, it will be a long journey back in Konoha. Say hello to Tsunade-sama for me,"

Sakura embraced the old woman, "Thank you for everything Michiko-san, and Dr. Tenkou. I'll see you soon,"

"Here," Dr. Tenkou gave her an item that was wrapped in old cloth, "I told you I'll give this to you the time you'll go home,"

"W-What is this?" Sakura asked in bewilderment as she tried to remember something he had said related to that.

"Just open it," Dr. Tenkou said, frowning. He really hated this day. Sakura reluctantly opened the wrapper and gasped when she saw what was inside. It's a Konoha hitaite, the symbol of being a Shinobi of Konoha, newly made and polished, the band still in her favorite color. Red. The metal shone brightly against the sun.

"Oh…. ! Thank you so much!" Sakura said, teary as she traced the Konoha symbol on the metal. She immediately put it on her head, like a headband. She sighed. How she missed this feeling, her hitaite on her head., "I'll treasure this Dr. Tenkou!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go already and bring that little brat of yours outta here," Dr. Tenkou said. Sakura, though her eyes gleamed with happiness, a tear was on the corner of her eyes. Saying goodbye to people you cherished was really a hard thing to do. But this does not mean it's the end. They can still see each other anytime. Going to Degarashi Port is a just a days travel on the sea. "And show to the _Hime _that you're almost as good as her okay? Maybe even better!" And he laughed.

Sakura smiled. The _Hime_ that Dr. Tenkou was talking about was her Shishou, Tsunade. She nodded and composed herself and turned to call Ryuna who was busy saying goodbye to her friend, Mika. "Ryuna, it's time to go!" she called as she waved her hand. Ryuna turned to her and waved back. She saw her daughter embraced the crying Mika. It saddened her to see that Ryuna will be separated from her friend, but as long as there was that bond between them, distance doesn't matter. Friends will be friends till the end. And also, Ryuna will make a lot of new friends in Konoha. Her child had that open air around her which makes her easy to approach and befriended.

'_**Unlike the father' **_ her Inner self said. Sakura rolled her eyes on that simple phrase. _Yeah, so unlike him, who seemed there's always a stick stuck up in his ass._ Her Inner self howled with laughter.

But still, what will he do when he learned that he had a child…._with her_? Will he acknowledged her or just pretend and simply deny her? What if he did acknowledge her but then he demands to take the custody of the child? Ryuna, afterall was an Uchiha.

That was one of her biggest worries.

_Get a grip Sakura! You're thinking too much! Sasuke will never know about Ryuna!_

They boarded the Konoha ship and it set sail. Their route will pass through the Fisherman Village on the left and the Nagi Island on the right which was still part of Tea Country. They go through the islets of Water Country and follow the southeast shoreline of Konoha that borders them with Wave Country, passed the Great Naruto Bridge. As they passed the Great Naruto Bridge, Sakura told Ryuna why it was named that way, and told her the tale and adventure of Team 7. It brought so much memories and pride. It was late the next morning when they passed the small country of Whirlpool, where the Uzumaki clan came from, Naruto's ancestors. Ryuna asked why there's no Whirlpool Country anymore and Sakura just told her, she'll learn it when she started to go to the Academy. Ryuna's excitement to see Konoha and learn all of these intensified when Sakura told her that they finally reached the Port City, the only port in Konoha that lies east of the country, just South of Yu Country.

To reach Konoha by foot from Port City would take two days, non-stop running. But since Sakura's with her child, she decided to take the train, and will drop off to the last station and from there will walk towards the village. It's another one a half mile kind of walk.

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted as she approached them. Sakura and Ryuna had their lunch in one of the restaurants in Port City, after Sakura had stocked up some supplies on their travel towards Konoha. "I just purchased your tickets. The train will depart in an hour,"

"Thanks Tenten. So from here you're going straight to Konoha now?"

"Yeah, most of the supplies are already boarded in the train, and from here we need to stop in some village. Mission," Tenten winked.

"Okay, see you in Konoha then. I guess we'll arrive ahead of you,"

"Yeah," Tenten said warily, "Tsunade-sama just knows how to drive her people to work harder than usual,"

Sakura laughed and eyed the three Genins under Tenten's, "Just don't drive them too hard too," she winked at Tenten.

"Haha, don't worry, I'm not a slave-driver like Lee. We have to go now Sakura. Ryuna-chan, take care of your mom okay? Ja ne!"

"Bye-bye, Tenten-san," Ryuna waved goodbye to her.

As Tenten approached the Genins, there was a thought that was still bugging her when she arrived in Tea Country up until now. "Ryuna looks familiar. Hmm, I wonder who she looks like with…hmmm," she mumbled as her eyes looked in the sky trying to remember where she had seen that face.

"Tenten-sensei, let's go now! We need to reach the next village before the sun sets!" says one of her students.

"Hai, hai!" she shouted. "Oh well, what ever," she murmured shrugged at the thought.

Sakura and Ryuna boarded the train that will take 8 hours for them to reach the last station. It was already night when they arrived and Sakura won't risked travelling in the dense forest at night when she had a child with her, so she rented a room in an Inn and spent the night there. She's been in this town before so she knows the place very well. Sakura thought this whole travelling was like she was under an escort-mission. She giggled at the thought. When in an escort-mission, they always stopped in inns or hotels to spent the night, the pace is slow and instead of going through the forest to travel, they would take the town by foot or to take the transportation method to arrive in one place or another. They always consider that their clients were ordinary people. Except when its Ranked B or A Escort mission, it means danger. Their client might have requested their service as escort to simply guard them from assassins. On that matter, they always take the forest route to travel faster.

"Ordinary people huh?" she whispered as she stared lovingly on the sleeping Ryuna in the bed, "it won't be long before you'll be in a world of shinobi. It's a dangerous world, but it is your right to see that world," then she kissed Ryuna on the forehead, "I'll be there when that happens," she smiled, "and Uncle Naruto..and Kakashi-sensei, and Tsunade-sama, and the whole of Konoha….and –"

She stopped.

…._and Sasuke. _

"Hey Ryuna..." she whispered, so low, she even barely hears her own voice. It was as if she's afraid Ryuna would hear her, "what if I told you….you're Daddy's in Konoha?"

She paused. Was there a hint of hope in there? What would be Ryuna's reaction when she learned that her father's actually in Konoha…was her Uncle's bestfriend, one of the great shinobi in the world, and the last Uchiha?

_**Scratch that, he's not the last anymore**_. Says her innermind.

What strange about it for her most was that Ryuna never asked about her father. She never looked for it or inquire about it which was strange for children at that age. She had heard her daughter one day playing with Mika at the back of their house. Mika had asked her daughter why she doesn't have a daddy, which was answered by Ryuna '_I have my mommy'. _

Truth be told, she was worried then. She knew her daughter was intelligent and she knew she wants some answers. How could she tell her? Where should she start? Maybe in Konoha. Not that she's not_ aware_ that this time would definitely come, it's just this was harder that she had expected.

The next morning, the two of them have started early; it's still in the wee hours of the morning. Sakura was fixing Ryuna's backpack.

"Mommy, how long are we going to be there? I wanna see Uncle Naruto, and Konoha," Ryuna pouted. Sakura was combing her hair now and decided to gather it in a ponytail.

"We will walk honey, because Konoha is a village hidden in leaves. Normal villages can be reached by normal means, but for a ninja village, it's not that easy to find it or to reach it. We have to walk through the forest to get there. For example, in Suna, the village hidden in the sand, you'll have to travel in the desert where the temperature could exceed 60 degrees!"

"Ninja villages are interesting Mommy, I can't wait to see it!" Ryuna giggled.

"Really?" Sakura smiled as she doubled-checked Ryuna's attire, "well, we could reach Konoha before noon if you want but I'll carry you on my back. We will jump from tree to tree in an amazing speed,"

Ryuna twirl around to face her, her little hands gripped the straps of her backpack, "No Mommy! I want to reach Konoha on my own! And…and I could also do that, the jumping on trees when I became a ninja too!"

"Ohhh, that's my little girl!" she laughed as she messed up her daughter's hair.

The sun was about to peek in the horizon when they where already walking in the dense forest. The rustling of the leaves made by the soothing breeze, small animals running here and there, chirping of the forest birds, the running water from the nearby stream, all these made Ryuna excited. She was talkative during the travel, making topics to almost all of the things she could find in the forest. It's another trait she had observed from her daughter. And to compare it to an Uchiha, it's a bit weird knowing how little they can utter words and sentences. Well, according to Kakashi-sensei, there was another one who was considered as a bit different from the always serious Uchihas…Uchiha Obito. He was much more like Naruto, loud-mouthed, noisy and all.

Suddenly, there were spikes of different chakra around them. Sakura had estimated their location of around less than a mile from Konoha. This alerted her and grabbed Ryuna and put her behind her. Nuke nins this near from the village? Was Konoha lacking in ninjas guarding the vicinity around the village? Ryuna stopped talking and worry was on her face. She looked at her mother to see her face became serious and focused, "Mommy?"

"Shh, don't worry. Just stay behind me," she whispered. She curled her fist to a ball and started enveloping it with chakra. Her strength, pure and raw which she had developed over the years was more powerful than ever. _Just try to attack us and you'll get what you'll deserve,_ she thought. "Come out!"

Then one, two, then three masked people wearing a robe with hoods landed five feet from them. They wore the recognized ANBU masked of Konoha. Sakura relaxed a bit when she recognized them.

"Sakura!?" said one of the masked ANBU who started to approached her, "hey it's me," he said as he removed the mask.

Sakura relaxed her hands, but Ryuna gripped her shirt harder when the ANBU approached them. She hid behind her mother. As the man removed his mask, so was the hood and long tresses of brownish-black hair fall behind his back. Milky white eyes stare at them.

"Neji?!"

"This is a bit surprising Sakura! You came alone? I thought Ten-ten and Ibki-san will escort you?"

"Ten-ten has another mission in a nearby village while Ibiki-san remains in the Port City to investigate something,"

"I see," Neji nodded. He noticed Ryuna who was peeking behind Sakura, "is she your daughter, Sakura?"

"Ah, yes," she looked at Ryuna and urged to step up and assured her through her touch that it's okay, "Neji, meet my daughter, Ryuna. Ryuna, meet Neji, one of my friends in Konoha. He's a Hyuuga and he's Hinata's cousin,"

"H-Hello, my name is Ryuna," she said shyly and made a very formal bow towards Neji. It amazed the man that the little girl learned a proper etiquette at such a young age. A small smile formed his lips and thought how Sakura had taught her daughter with proper manners. He saw she toggled her mom's hand and gestured to whisper something to her, so Sakura kneeled to her level. Ryuna whispered to her ear, "Mom, can they see with their eyes like that?"

Sakura chuckled and eyed Neji. She knew Neji heard what her daughter had said, rather, had read the words in her lips. It's a basic skill for a ninja to read the words with the lips. "Yes they can, and they have the most amazing eyes in the world with their Byakugan," she whispered back.

"Byakugan?" Ryuna asked

"You'll learn it soon," Sakura whispered again as she winked at her daughter, this time they heard an _ehem_ from the man who was their topic.

"I'm sorry Neji, shall we go?"

"Ok," He turned towards the other ANBU, "it's okay, you can continue the patrol around this area," and then they vanished immediately after a slight tilt of their heads. After that, the three of them have started to walk towards Konoha.

"You're now in ANBU Neji?"

"Temporarily. We lack people nowadays because of the upcoming Chuunin exam in Suna,"

"So I was told,"

Silence falls between them as they continue to take the cleared path in the forest. It means they're near Konoha now. Ryuna was walking ahead of them with a stick on her hand which she used to playfully swing around. Neji eyed her intently. Then she shook his head.

"What's the matter Neji?"

"An Uchiha is still an Uchiha wherever they go. Their chakra-signature will still be the same no matter how much you hide that fact,"

It was like Sakura had been splashed with ice-cold water. It made her stopped from her strides and color was drained from her face as she looked at Neji ghastly. Ryuna was already walking ahead of them and they just let her be because there was no danger around this area.

"Y-You…knew?"

"Who do you think I am?"

That made Sakura shut her mouth. Of course, Hyuugas can read chakra signature. It's one of their abilities and skills. Damn Byakugan eyes. He must have known her situation back then. Wait, how many people knew it back then?

"I—"

"Mom! We're here! We're here!" Ryuna's enthusiastic shout and waving hands had cut her and immediately look towards where her daughter was. She had walked a few meters ahead of them and probably had seen the huge gate of Konoha.

Sakura looked at Neji and for the first time, she didn't know what to say the man. So she lowered her head.

"Let your head held high Sakura. I admire how you brought up the Uchiha's kid. She's intelligent and bright and beautiful. And I admire your courage and spirit to bring her back here even though you knew the possible consequences. Well, if you asked me, I'll be proud of her," Neji said before he turned and started to walk towards where Ryuna was. Sakura sighed and started to walk too, somehow in mixed emotions. She's happy that she's back, and also together with it, she's worried.

They reached the gate and Ryuna's excitement was more evident now. Her eyes shone like bright orbs under the sun.

"Wow, it's so big!" she exclaimed as she stared at the huge gate. Sakura and Neji have already entered.

"Come now Ryuna, we still need to greet Tsunade-sama," Sakura shouted. Neji had approached the two people stationed at the gate entrance and talked to them. Ryuna run towards her and held her hand.

"Sakura, go on ahead. Hizashi-sama needs me. See you then," and then he vanished in thin air.

"Whoa~ Ninjas are so amazing Mom! Can you do that too? Disappearing like that?"

"Yeah, but you'll be able to learn it too when you go to the academy,"

She stared at the village and straight ahead, "Is that the hotage mom? The faces on that wall?"

They started the walk towards the Hokage tower. "Yeah, and that last one is the current 5th _Hokage_, Tsunade-sama," she pointed out the fifth face on the wall. "This place had little changes in the past five years," she mumbled more to herself as they walked the busy street that leads directly to the tower. Many people passed them by, busy as they were. Civilians and shinobi's alike. Children running here and there, and vendors selling different kinds of items and food. It was already past noon and they haven't eaten yet, but she decided to take the lunch after their visit to the Hokage. There were many things to settle after that like the place to stay. She haven't had settled that one. She regretted selling her old apartment when she had left. She can't used her parents' home either as she learned that they were in Wave Country to visit a distant relative. Thinking in that train of thought, she sighed. They were now in the vicinity of the Hokage tower. She hoped the Hokage will know of a place to stay temporarily.

**..::SxS::..**

Sasuke was pissed. It's already been five days and he still hadn't been given any missions after the one from Suna. He asked the Hokage to be included in Naruto's party who was sent to Suna but he was declined with a stern face. The Hokage had told him that Konoha will need people of his caliber in any case something would happen. So he spent his time training in the woods to sharpen his focus and concentration or on the training grounds to kick some dust. Today, he chose to be in the training grounds where he could vent out his frustrations on the dummies. He would often spar with Naruto or Sai, but seldom on Kakashi. He would often complain about his backache and he would just doze off on the tree branch with the Icha-Icha Tactics covered his face. Right now, all the mentioned people were out for a mission. Naruto and Sai were on Suna, and Kakashi was on some A Rank mission. He was offered to be included in the ANBU temporary staff, but he refused when he learned that he will be under the command of Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuugas and Uchihas _together_ in a field was a big no no.

So instead he was here, killing time on his own.

"How long are you gonna stay there, Suigetsu?" he asked. He was actually lying on the ground and he noticed someone was watching him.

"Ohh, you're no fun~! I thought I could surprise you. Damn Uchiha senses," Suigetsu said as he approached the stoic man who had now stood up and dusting his pants, "And I was so sure I masked my chakra perfectly!"

"And?" he ignored what he said, he picked his water container and drank the water.

"The busty woman wants you in his office,"

"Hn," he grunts. The last person he wants to see was the Hokage.

"Ah yeah, you might want to know, but that pretty girl is already here. What is her name again…" Suigetsu said while rolling his eyes up thinking hard. Sasuke wasn't interested with any of his stories so he tried to walk away and didn't stop to listen, "-ah, Sakura!"

Okay that made him stopped.

"She'd returned?" he turned and asked Suigetsu.

"That made you interested eh?" Suigetsu teased.

"No, I'm asking," said Sasuke and still that dead-panned expression on his beautiful face. Suigestsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I saw her walking towards the Hokage tower. Man, you should see her! She's so hot and so woman now and that curves and—"somehow, something made Suigetsu stopped talking. Though there's no expressions on the Uchiha's face, he could feel something dark and sinister coming from him. "—I..well, the Hokage calls you and I still need to go somewhere. Ok, message delivered!"

Suigetsu left him standing there. The impassive man clenched his teeth and sighed.

Sakura had finally returned.

**:::SxS:::**

Sakura knocked on the wooden door. "We're here," she whispered to Ryuna who held her hands firmly. They heard a loud shriek behind the door urging them to come in. Sakura smiled. Tsunade was still the same. She opened the door and let themselves in.

"Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed. Shizune was also in the office with Ton-Ton on her arms. Shizune rushed towards Sakura immediately and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Sakura!" Shizune said

"How are you Shizune-san? It's nice to see you all well," Sakura said giving Shizune a bear hug.

"Shizune, give Sakura a break will you?" Tsunade shouted.

"Geez, you're just jealous," Shizune said as she wiped stray tears from her eyes. Visible veins popped in Tsunade's temple. So Shizune let go of Sakura and stood back on the Hokage's side.

"How are you Tsunade-sama. I've finally returned and to report,"

Tsunade smiled and nodded and directed her eyes towards the little girl behind her apprentice who was silently observing them. "And the pretty girl over there is Ryuna-chan, I presume?" Upon hearing it, it was only the moment that Shizune had noticed the little girl in the room.

"Oh my, what a cute girl!" Shizune said. Tonton agreed with _pui._

"Ryuna, introduce yourself to the Hokage," Sakura said.

"O-Ok," Ryuna said and stepped slowly towards the table "Konnichiwa, my name is Haruno Ryuna, I'm glad to meet you," and bowed gracefully towards the Hokage. It amazed both Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura beamed with pride.

Tsunade watched the little girl and scrutinized her very closely. She smiled.

"Ohhh, very impressive! So how do you find Konoha so far-" then she directed her eyes towards Sakura with some wicked smile on her face, "_**Haruno**_ Ryuna-chan?"

"It is very interesting, _H-hotage_-sama,"Ryuna said in a formal possible way. Mika had told her that Hokages are the most important person in a village. It's like they are the rulers like a king and a queen.

Tsunade's brows knitted and it really took her a while to absorb what the little had just said. Then she laughed so hard. She howled like a banshee and Shizune put a hand on her mouth to prevent from laughing so hard. She turned around to hide herself. Sakura had tried her hardest not to laugh by biting her inner cheeks. She had taught Ryuna proper manners indeed but she's way too cute for her own good.

Ryuna's expression was that of asking what the matter is, so Tsunade stood up and approached the little girl.

"There's no need for you to be so formal. Just call me Baa-chan okay? You're the only one I permitted to call me that,"

"Really?" Ryuna's emerald eyes turned towards her mother, "Mom, Uncle Naruto said she called the Hotage _Baa-chan _too right? He said that she's already old too that's why she's a Baa-chan,"

Upon hearing it, Tsunade veins made a visible appearance on her face, "Really? Uncle Naruto said that?"

"Uhuh, but you are not old like Baa-chan Michiko or Jii-chan Ten," Ryuna said bewildered.

"Sakura you really have taught and raised your daughter perfectly!" Tsunade said. Shizune giggled. Tsunade stood up and faced the both of them, "Anyway, welcome home!"

"Hai, tadaima," Sakura said.

"Sakura, we have a lot of things to talk about. Ryuna-chan, would you like to go with Shizune-san and go look around Konoha?"

"Okay," Ryuna answered.

"Let's go," Shizune held her hand and off they walk outside the office.

When the two of them have remained in the office, making sure that no one can hear them. Sakura's face had became serious.

"First things first Hokage-sama, I have a request to make," she then grabbed a small scroll from her bag and placed it on the table. Tsunade looked at it for a few seconds and untie the ribbon around it. She read the contents.

"And here I thought you despised the idea," she just said before rolling the scroll and tying it back.

"Please, only you can do it," she pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll do it," The Hokage said with pleased smile on her face. _This is better that I had expected._ "Now, let's talk about certain things…"

**:::SxS:::**

Ryuna and Shizune were walking in the tower ground when Shizune stopped.

"Ohh, I forgot to lock the door to the archive room. I'll be dead if Hokage-sama finds it! Ne, Ryuna-chan, can you wait for me here? I'll be back in a flash I promise! Here, grab Ton-Ton for me so you'll have company while waiting for me okay? He'll protect you from bad guys! Stay and don't move!"

And before Ryuna can utter a word, Shizune have already vanished inside the Hokage tower. Ryuna sighed and soon after that, her tummy growled.

"I'm hungry. Mommy said we'll eat ramen at Ichiwaku but she still needs to stay there. I guess we'll ask Shizune-san to lead us there right?" Ryuna said as she talked to Tonton who answered her with an enthusiastic _pui_! Ryuna scanned her surrounding and no one's around. But she saw an apple tree and approached it. "Whoa~ look TonTon, there's fruits in there! Maybe we can have one?" She put Tonton on the ground and looked around the ground. She saw a marble-size stone and picked it up and then threw it on the lowest apple she found. It didn't hit the fruit and that made Ryuna frowned. She picked a lot of stones again and this time she threw them at the fruit hoping it would hit and make it fall. Unfortunately, one stone had only slightly grazed the fruit while the rest never hits. Frustrated, she removed up her shoe and threw it towards the fruit. Somehow, it got stuck in the branch.

And it was at this exact scene that Sasuke had arrived in the Hokage tower. Actually he had arrived a bit earlier than that and had actually noticed a little girl throwing stones on a tree. He had recognized the pig silently sitting near the girl but she didn't recognize who the girl was. She must be a kid of one of the shinobi working in the tower. It was not his intention to stop by but somehow there was amusement on that scene.

The girl was cute and pretty, he observed. And it amused him that her little expressions of frustrations have kept him engrossed. It had finally struck him that he was actually enjoying watching the kid trying her best to hit the apple in the tree! He observed her more. He assumed she was about 4 or 5 years old. She had a long black silky hair, skin was fair like porcelain, and what astonished him most was her face. It reminded him of something. It was odd for him to scrutinize people, even more so when its children. He can't help it somehow. She was something interesting and like a magnet, it's hard not to notice her. When the girl had finally turned towards his direction, he saw that she had big and expressive emerald eyes. His breath hitches a bit. Why did he remember something, or rather someone with that color of her eyes? He shook his head and when she saw the girl threw her shoes and got stuck in the tree, he sighed. He looked at the girl and he was actually interested on what the little girl would do.

Ryuna looked around if she could find a long stick but there's nothing of that kind. Should she wait for someone to help her instead? "No, I must do this all by myself!" she said.

So she removed her other shoes and started to climb the tree. Tonton walked back and forth, uttering worried _puis _towards her.

"Don't worry Tonton, I'll be fine!" she said to the pig. She had climbed over half-way towards the branch, and was about to grabbed the branch where her shoes was stuck when her hands slipped and she fall.

Sasuke saw the little girl looked around the ground again. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, he saw that she had removed her other shoe and started to climb the tree. Sasuke snorted. The kid had actually guts to climb the tree with her size! "Don't worry Tonton, I'll be fine!" he heard her said to the pig. The girl had climbed a good four meters and had almost reached the branch where her shoe got stuck. He saw her small arms had reached the branch but her hand slipped and slowly, he saw her falling instead.

Fast and graceful, he caught the little girl on his arms.

The girl was curled like a ball and her eyes were close. Looking up this close, the kid was really cute and pretty in his opinion. When her lids flutter slowly and she had finally opened her eyes, she looked at him and something in his guts twisted horribly. _Sakura! _

Yes, it was eyes like Sakura's.

He decided to put the girl down.

"T-thank you mister—" she tried to say but he turned his back on her and grabbed his Kusanagi and slashed the branch. It fell together with the shoe and the apple. And without saying anything, he went towards the door of the Hokage tower, teeth clenched and hands gripping the Kusanagi tightly.

He heard the girl shouting thank you again, just as he met Shizune on the way.

Up above, Tsunade had seen the whole spectacle. She was facing the window while talking to Sakura. There was a grin on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, are you listening?" Sakura said.

"What is it again?"

"I said we need a temporary place to stay for at least two days at the most. I need to find a permanent place first before I resume my duties here. I need to settle down my daughter too and there's so much to do,"

"Oh don't worry about that, I know someone who has such a spacious place people have been actually thinking he was sharing it with some ghost,"

"_He? _What do you mean he-_" _ she was stopped by a loud knock from the door.

"Oh that must be him now," Tsunade chirped, "come in!"

And coming marching in was none other the last person she wished to see on her first day of arrival. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kun," she breathe. Dear Kamisama, she was not ready for this! She thought that he was not in the village and was with Naruto in Suna! The two of them were always together, and yet he's freakin' here, this moment in this office! Her heart beats so fast after seeing the man who had made her world upside down. Her body felt so numb she didn't know if she was breathing properly anymore.

He had changed so much. He was not that skinny anymore. He had a toned muscle, and he just looked so sinfully beautiful from the last time she had saw him.

_Don't waver, Sakura. Get a grip girl!_

He's still wears that same stoic and expressionless face of his so you'll never know what he's thinking. Looking closely, he was neither shocked nor surprised to see her. He just looked at her for a mere second and directed his eyes afterwards to the view outside of the office.

_Still cold as an ice, asshole._

So, as fast as her shocked had come, she had composed herself. She swallowed that large lump on her throat because of nervousness and had tried to calm down her betraying heart.

Tsunade grinned secretly.

"Ok, the reason why I summon you Uchiha was, Haruno Sakura, and her daughter will stay at your place for two days,"

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

TBC 06.03.13. 632

_A/N_

_Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was busy and blah-blah. And there's a lot of stress at work that sometimes I wish I could just not go to work anymore.  
_

_Last thing is, I totally enjoyed the flow of the story in the manga. I won't spoil but it's a nice progress, leaning towards some of my/our playful predictions._

_ Anime sucks though with all the fillers and all.  
_

_Ok, so Sasuke had finally met his daughter and Sakura, so what will happen now? Is it going to be a game of hide and guess, or just plain love rollercoaster._

_or both? hehe. See yeah next chapter, I promise I'll update soon._

_Ja!_

_Don't forget to leave a review! :]]_

_XoXo_

_SnowRabbit_


End file.
